Star vs The Forces of Evil: Right in Front of You & Right Behind You
by Alpharius1701
Summary: Right in Front of You: Prologue Starco and basis for the follow on story. Right Behind You: Marco begins his quest to aid Moon & all of Mewni, but can he figure out what Meteora did to him before it's too late? Or will he doom himself and the kingdom in the attempt. Featuring: Star, Marco, Kelly, Tom, Pony, Janna, Starfan13, Moon, River, Eclipsa, Meteora, Gemini.
1. Right in Front of You: A Prequel

Right In Front Of You

A Starco Fanfic

By C. Danby

Castle Interior – Ballroom

Stars POV.

Star couldn't believe this was happening again. _She was over this wasn't she?_ Marco left her to be with Jackie on Earth, she moved on. _So why do I feel this way?_ Star thought to herself.

The object of her confusion was currently dancing with her friend Kelly. Marco looked like he was enjoying himself, and so was she… sort of. She had to admit, once the whole Stump business was over and done with, the party was *really* sweet. Marco cared for her a lot, she could see that.

Star shook her head, _that doesn't mean anything, Jackie dumped him, he just crash landed back into my life because he needed his bestie, doesn't mean anything._ Her inner monologue was starting to annoy her, her dance partner cocked his head and raised an eyebrow

"Everything okay Starship?" Tom asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just late. After all it's gone midnight"

"Time flies when you're having fun… or nearly dying" Tom chuckled

"Yeah.. Yeah I guess it does" Star said with a small smile

"Want me to get rid of everyone for you? We could just be alone.." Tom gave a cheeky smirk as his fist engulfed itself in flames.

"No Tom that's not necessary!" she chuckled.

 _He has changed_. Star blinked as her inner voice butted it's nose in again. _He's not the Tom you broke up with… Then again, he isn't Marco either_. Star furrowed her brow and ground her teeth, _this wasn't fair. She shouldn't be feeling like this! Tom has been so sweet, he doesn't deserve this...Oh come on who are you kidding Star? You barely see him anymore, you're not invested in this relationship. You keep telling yourself it's because of your duties, that you're busy reconciling Monsters and Mewmans… But really you're just not that interested, face it_. Star sighed.

"I'm.. gonna go to bed Tom. Could you let everyone know where I disappeared to?"

"Sure Star.. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Tom. Goodnight" Star quickly stood on her toes and gave him a kiss goodnight, much to Toms pleasant surprise.

"Goodnight Starship…"

Marcos POV

Marco looked up from his sword hand dance, a sudden feeling of concern made his eyes seek out Star. There. He saw her talking to Tom across the room, she seemed a little down if her face was any indication. Then he saw her kiss Tom and leave. _Well that was fun_. He thought to himself. _I wonder why she went though_ … He blinked _. Not your concern man. She's with Tom, it's not your place to stick your nose in._

"Marco?"

Marco snapped back to reality with a blink and realised he'd frozen in the middle of the sword hand dance. He looked like a ridiculously placed statue. He saw Kelly looking at him with a concerned expression.

"There you are, thought I'd lost you for a second there" Kelly smiled

"No of course not, just had a weird feeling" Marco cast his eyes downwards, as if he was trying to figure out what it was

 _You know what it was.. Yeah, well, I'd rather the whole castle didn't find_ _out_ he told himself.

"Hey where's Star?" Kelly was looking around the room.

"Oh I think I saw her leave a moment ago, she probably went to bed" Marco replied nonchalantly

 _Might as well act the part he thought._

Kelly cocked her head and raised her eyebrow a little. _Yeah she's not buying it._

Tom was walking towards them now, Marco's eye betrayed him with a slight twitch. Tom didn't seem to notice. Kelly on the other hand did, but wisely chose not to say anything.

"Starship has gone to bed guys, she was pretty tired"

"Well can you blame her? We nearly died an hour ago!" Kelly chuckled

"Yeah, anyway I guess we should all start making our way home now" Tom replied.

The party wound down quickly, doggie bags were taken, most of the cake was gone by the time Tom and Marco were the only two left in the ball room. The fire in the mantle had quietened to embers now and a soft crackle could be heard from the remains.

"So, see you soon Tom, I guess" Marco said somewhat disingenuously. _We're friends, I don't want these feelings to get in the way of that do I?_ He asked himself. _But the jealousy.. it's so strong. I hate this!_

"Yeah you too Marco" Tom smiled and in a flash of fire and brimstone was gone.

Marco stood alone in the ball room.

"Hopefully not too soon…" he said to the empty spot. He sighed. _He didn't deserve that Marco_.

Marco turned around and trudged towards the doors, his thoughts were over-crowded, and he really needed to sleep.

He found himself outside Stars room and he stopped. _I thought I was heading to bed?_ He looked at her door. _Boys allowed_ he read. He'd always smirked at that in the past but now it just made his heart heavy. _Is she still awake?_ He wondered, _maybe I should just tell her..._ He placed his hand against the warm wood and pressed his forehead against the door and listened.

Nothing _. Oh well_ he sighed. He wasn't going to wake her, not after her quiet departure earlier, it could wait a little longer.

"Star" he whispered, so quietly he barely heard himself

"I lo…" He jerked backwards and almost yelled when the door opened suddenly. Star stood in the glow with her arms crossed staring daggers at him.

"What on Mewni do you think you are you doing Marco?"

"Uh.. nothing.. I was just listening to see if you were asleep" he quickly replied

"Well I'm not, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't creep around outside my room in the middle of the night Marco Diaz"

"I wasn't creeping around!" he defended

"Well that's what it looks like. Now go to bed it's late and you've got squire duties in the morning" Star commanded.

"Yes m'lady" _hah, I know she hates that._

Marco thrust his hands into his hoodie pocket and stormed off down the corridor, muttering under his breath. _What the hell was I thinking?_

Stars POV

Star lay on her bed staring at the posters attached to the four poster bed roof. Love Sentence was prominent. She sighed. _That was mine and Marcos thing_. She pressed the balls of her hands into her eyes and groaned. _So what? It was his and Jackies thing too after that stupid concert_.

Star sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. _Jackie isn't a thing anymore Star, Marco is single. And? It's not as if that means anything, I'm with Tom, and I can't just leave him for Marco that's cruel, and it would ruin everything he's worked for if I break his heart… Not to mention Marco doesn't feel that way about me anyway… Does he? I mean he's been acting a little odd around Tom ever since we went to see the soul-rise, not to mention me…_

Star dug her fingernails into her palms, stood up and put her favourite boots on again, the ones with the horn and teeth motif. _I need to talk to him_ she thought as she moved towards her door. _Maybe he's still up._

Star opened the door and quickly covered her surprise at Marco nearly falling backwards. _What the hell? What was he doing outside her bedroom at this hour?_ She crossed her arms.

"What on Mewni do you think you are doing Marco?" She was angry now, _How dare he spy on me?_ She thought to herself angrily.

"Uh.. nothing.. I was just listening to see if you were asleep" He stammered

 _To see if I was sleeping? What the hell did he think I was doing? It's my bedroom._

"Well I'm not, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't creep around outside my room in the middle of the night Marco Diaz" _Okay why are you so angry… Marco was probably just checking up on you since you left so suddenly earlier. Ugh. That's not the point! He's creeping around!_ She argued with herself.

"I wasn't creeping around!" _What is that? Wait is he.. Is he blushing?_

"Well that's what it looks like. Now go to bed it's late and you've got squire duties in the morning" _And I'm gonna make sure they're unpleasant Marco Diaz… just you wait._

"Yes m'lady"

She watched Marco storm off down the corridor, as soon as he rounded the corner her stern face cracked and she frowned. _He knows I hate that… What *were* you doing Marco?_ She sighed and went back inside her room, closing the door behind her.

"Well that went well" She said to the empty room. _Apropos of nothing Star, good job. You were a little hard on him.. Yeah well why shouldn't I be, he's my squire, he's supposed to… supposed to.. Supposed to what? Look out for your welfare? Which is pretty much exactly what he was doing._ Star winced as she realised she'd just gotten angry with him for technically doing his job. _Well if you're trying to push him away, you just succeeded._ Star ran to her bed and buried her head in her pillow, she screamed into it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

She rolled over and spread her arms out over the bed. _I'll apologise tomorrow, it'll be fine, Marco would always forgive her, she knew that_. Star took her boots off and crawled into bed, as she drifted off to sleep hugging her pillow she did what she always did these days..

"Marco…"

Marcos POV

"What the hell was I doing? I mean how stupid do you have to be Marco? Maybe she heard you!"

Marco paced his room as he berated himself. _She couldn't have heard you, you didn't even hear yourself man. So why did she have her boots on with her jamjams? She was obviously going somewhere.._

"Ugh… I can't think about this tonight, Star is right, I'm sure she'll have me doing something particularly foul tomorrow after that"

Marco undressed and climbed into bed. He missed his moonlighting with Hekapoo, that would have cleared his head better than anything, maybe jet skiing off of a waterfall… but he lost that world when he protected Star from Hekapoo's harpoon gun.

"How much more am I going to lose by being your friend Star...?" He whispered to himself sadly.

As Marco slipped into a fitful slumber he thought he heard, or was it felt? His name being whispered, and then his dreams took him away completely.

Dining Room

Stars POV

 _Where is he?_ Star thought as she took breakfast with her parents. She looked across at the empty setting where Marco would normally eat with them. He was already twenty minutes late for breakfast. _At this rate he's not going to get an apology_ she frowned as she chewed her food.

"Star dear, where is Marco?" Queen Moon looked at the empty place

"I dunno mom, maybe he overslept"

"Well perhaps you should go and find him, it's not like him to be late"

Star sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sure mom"

"Princess what's gotten into you lately?" Her father, King River asked

"What do you mean dad?" she looked at the floor to avoid her dads eyes

"Well it's just that.. your mother and I.. We're worried about you" he looked kinda sheepish as he said this

Star looked up "Why are you worried about me now? I can take care of myself, or have you forgotten I can do this?"

Star transformed herself into her butterfly form and quickly back to herself again

"That's not what I meant Star" her father said disapprovingly "We're concerned about you and Marco, you two were inseparable, I even had to quash rumours in the peasant quarters you know! Now you just seem so… so distant"

 _Oh god I do not want to talk about this, least of all with you guys._

"Everything is fine dad I promise, me and Marco, we're just having a rough patch, it'll be fine you'll see" she flashed one of her winning smiles at her parents.

"As long as you're sure Star.. I'd hate to see you lose someone who is so close to you" Moon said

 _How do you think I feel_ thought Star.

"It's fine mom, it'll be fine. Well I'd better go find Marco" She excused herself from the table and left the dining room.

Marcos Bedroom

Marcos POV

Marco awoke to the sound of the castles usual morning fanfare, he groaned and rolled over with the pillow covering his face, breakfast would be served soon and he'd need to make an appearance. He was dreading seeing Star again after last night, _I wouldn't be surprised if she just turns me into a Narwhal_ he thought.

 _You don't have to go to breakfast you know._ Marco blinked in realisation. _You have dimensional scissors.. you don't have to be here at all. Maybe all you really need is some space bro, get away from Star and Tom for a while, go find yourself.. No, I swore an oath as Stars squire.. And? Princesses don't need squires she said it herself didn't she? She did. Maybe I won't be missed for a few days.. or a week. Isn't this just running away from your problems though Marco..?_ He scrunched his eyes for a moment

"Ah screw it, I don't want to be cleaning out the castle latrines or whatever Star had planned for me today. So much for the safe kid" he smirked

Marco dressed, packed a bag of clothes and opened his bedside table, grabbing the scissors that lay within. He wrote a quick note explaining that he'd gone to see some friends and that he would be back within the week, he hesitated and added that he was sorry about the night before and that this wasn't Stars fault. He placed it on his bedside table. It was now or never, someone would come to check on him shortly. He concentrated on his destination and made a cutting motion, the portal ripped open and he stepped through.

As the portal snapped shut it blew the note he'd left off the table and it settled underneath the bed.

Stars POV

"Marco, are you awake?" She knocked on his door and waited. Nothing. She knocked again, louder this time.

"Marcooooooo"

Still nothing.

"Right I'm coming in!" _please don't be naked I'll die of embarrassment_ Star thought as she pushed the door open and quickly scanned the room. There. She made a beeline for the bed.

"Marco Diaz you are late for your…" The bed was unmade, and what she'd taken for a body was in fact his scattered pillows and duvet.

 _Where on Mewni has he disappeared to?_ A sudden thought gripped her and she glanced at his bedside table, the top draw was open. _His scissors, they're missing._

"He.. left" Star sat down on the side of his bed, hands in her lap. She slowly raised them until she was practically hugging herself and she felt a piece of her break in anguish.

"What have I done?" her voice cracked as a tear drop slowly made its way down her cheek, bisecting one of her pink hearts. _Well you did it Star, you made him leave, there you go starring things up again as usual! Why can't you ever do anything right? The Monster Bash Ball, using Tom, pushing Marco away… This is all your fault_. She sobbed into her hands as her feelings overwhelmed her.

Kellys House (or Hair)

Marcos POV

 _Well, here you are.. why are you here again? I dunno, just seemed like the right place to go._ Marco thought to himself. _Why Kelly though? You could have gone home and seen your parents.._ He shook his head to clear it

"Well I'm here now"

He rocked up to the large green bush

"Kelly! You in?" he called

"Who's that?" he heard faintly

"It's me, Marco!"

A sudden banging from inside had him worried, followed by more indistinct noises

"Just a second!"

The green bush parted and Kelly appeared, she smiled

"Hey Marco! What brings you here?"

"Uh, I needed some time away from Mewni, is it cool if I crash with you for a bit?"

"Of course it is! Tad finally moved out so there's plenty of room" She grinned

"Glad to hear it" Marco walked in, and as always was shocked by how much bigger it was in here than it appeared from outside. "This always reminds me of a TV show back on Earth" he laughed

"Oh yeah? What's it called?" Kelly asked curiously

"Never mind, it wouldn't make any sense and it would take a long time to explain" Marco said sheepishly, _that and you don't need to know how much of a geek I am._

"Fair enough, sooooo you gonna tell me what's going on?" Kelly gave him a knowing look

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason. Now out with it Marco Diaz" she said with a smirk

"Ugh.. Star and I.. We had an argument" Marco sighed dejectedly

"Uh huh.. what about?" that knowing look was back on Kellys face much to Marcos annoyance

"I.. um.. I.."

"Come on Marco I don't have all day" laughed Kelly

"She kinda caught me outside her bedroom.. in the middle of the night.." he said sheepishly

"She what? Wait.. What were you doing!?" Kelly cried

"Nothing!" shouted Marco "Nothing.. I mean, not nothing, I was.. I just wanted to know if she was up so I was listening that's all.."

"Why did you want to know if she was awake?"

"So I could talk to her.."

"Mmhmm…" Kelly gestured for Marco to carry on

"About how I feel about her…" Kellys eyes widened a little

"Well.. I wondered when you'd finally pluck up the courage. Can't say I'm surprised, come to think of it I doubt anybody else would be either" she laughed

"Wait.. what?" Marco looked terrified. _Does everybody know?_

"Oh come on Marco, it's obvious to anyone with eyes, you care about her a lot"

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I love her or anything.." _HAH keep dreaming Marco_

"Sure, but I don't know many people who would drop their entire *life* for one girl"

"I didn't drop it, I can go back whenever I want to" Marco protested.

"I wasn't talking about Earth. I meant Hekapoo's dimension. You were an adult, you spent 16 years having awesome adventures and riding a dragon cycle for Mewni's sake! Star shows up out of the blue and with one "what about me" you dropped everything" Kelly was staring at him now.

"I.. uh, didn't think about it like that.."

"Well you did. 16 years Marco. And you gave it all up because *she* asked you too" Marco winced a little at the emphasis on *she*

"Is it that obvious?" Marco looked at the floor, he was so embarrassed, he could feel his face warming up

"Marco. Look at me"

Marco slowly dragged his head upwards and met Kellys eyes.

"You love her don't you" it wasn't a question, not really.

 _Oh god.. am I really going to say this out loud?_ "Yes" he croaked. _Wow.. that hurt_ he thought. He rolled his shoulders in surprise, _but why do I feel like a weight has just lifted?_

"So, the only question now is what are you going to do about it? And don't you *dare* stand there and tell me it's for the best if you do nothing"

"I.. don't know.. I came here to get away from all of that, I need time to think.. to deal with this. I can't just go running up to Star and telling her I love her.. what about Tom? What about her parents? What about her! She doesn't feel the same way.. at least not anymore" Marco gushed, now that he'd admitted it he found it was easier to talk about what was worrying him.

"Marco. Stop. Look, this isn't supposed to be easy, otherwise what's the point? You have to decide what's best, but I do know one thing.. She deserves the truth from her best friend. Yes I know it's not really fair on Tom, I know he's your friend too, but Tom doesn't have a part in this. Star up and ran out on you after telling you she had feelings for you, Jackie left you because she knew deep down she'd never compare to Star in your eyes. If anything, Star started this, but if she could tell you when you were with Jackie, you can do her the same courtesy. Things will work out on their own, you'll see"

"You really think so?" Marco was on the verge of tears now. _Pull yourself together Diaz he thought._

"I do. It's always best to tell the truth"

Marco looked up in shock

"What?" Kelly looked concerned

"Uh.. nothing.. it's just I said those exact words.. to someone. Not so long ago" _Poor Jackie.. I never even asked her how it made her feel when Star confessed. Was I really that inconsiderate? Damn it._

"I guess you really should follow your own advice then Marco" Kelly chuckled.

"Yeah.. heh. Um Kelly? Can I still stay for a few days, just to let Star cool down a bit? I left her a note saying I'd be gone for a bit so she wouldn't worry"

"Of course you can Marco! But promise me something?" She gave him that knowing look again

"Uh.. okay?"

"You'll tell Star as soon as you get back, you don't want to regret not saying anything believe me…" Kelly looked somewhat despondent as she said that last part

"Kelly? What's wrong?" _She looks sad_ thought Marco

"It's nothing Marco" she perked back up again "just promise me"

"Okay. I promise" Marco nodded an affirmation.

Mewni Castle

Stars POV

"Star" her mothers voice called from behind the door. "Star are you alright?"

After she'd sobbed her heart out on Marcos pillow she'd retreated to her room and crawled under her duvet.

"I'm fine mom" Star called, her voice cracking.

"I know that voice dear, may I come in?"

"Okay…"

Queen Moon entered the room and closed the door behind her, she saw Star curled up in a ball on her bed, red puffy eyes gave away the mood she was in.

"Star darling, what's wrong?" Moon frowned "Has Tom done something?"

"No mom.. no Tom hasn't done anything honestly"

"Oh.. then.. why are you so upset?"

"Marco's gone…" she heaved in a wracking breath and began sobbing again

"Marco is gone? He just left without saying anything?" She asked curiously

"Yes.. and.. he.. took.. his.. clothes.. with.. him" She gasped out between tears

"Oh my dear.. Are you sure he's actually gone? That's just not like him sweetheart"

"Well he's not in the castle, his scissors are gone.. he left mom" Star was starting to get angry

"Now Star, calm down. I'm sorry but I just can't see Marco abandoning you for any reason, you are closer than me and your father were at your age. I'm sure there's an explanation for this" Moon held Stars hand as she soothed her "Marco loves you, he will come back I'm sure of it"

"You really think…" Stars breath caught in her throat _what did she just say?_

"Wait… what did you say?" Star looked at her mother as Moon quickly backpedalled

"I mean, he.. cares for you Star" she corrected

"You said he *loves* me.." _Why did she say that?_

Moon sighed. "It's just intuition Star. A mother.. knows these things. If you could see the way he looks at you when he's sure you're not watching.. He reminds me of River sometimes" She said quietly.

"Mom.. do you think he does? Love me that is?" Star whispered

"Well Star, why don't you ask him yourself? A princess doesn't wait and wonder after all" Moon said with a smirk

"But.. what about Tom?" Star had the good sense to feel ashamed, _I can't do this to him he's come so far._

"Well, are you two serious? I mean do you see yourself ruling Mewni with him?"

"No… No I don't. But at the same time I can't just break up with a boy because of another boy. I wouldn't have expected Marco to do that for me and I know he wouldn't want me to do it for him, no matter what" Star sounded more determined now "And speaking of the future.. Even if I do end up with Marco, I'm royalty mom.. I'd have to leave him eventually, he can't be king, Tom can"

Moon smirked and quickly shut it down, but not before Star noticed.

"Mom… what's with the smile?" she demanded "Are you hiding something from me?"

Moon started to chuckle now, Star was beginning to get angry again "Mom!"

"Oh Star.. I'm sorry dear" she stifled her laughing "I'm sorry. I'm fine. Star what is Marco?"

"Erm… a kid from Earth?" Star asked in a confused tone

"No dear, I mean his role here on Mewni, what is he?" She smiled again

"He's my squire.." Star said slowly

"Yes, well, he's *A* squire. And what are squires?"

"Knights in training duh.." Star rolled her eyes "Is this a princess lesson or something?"

"No Star. Think. Knights are nobility. They have the right, with permission from the King & Queen of Mewni, to marry into the royal family…" Moons eyes sparkled as she saw Star slowly come to terms with that realisation.

Star gasped, then started grinning like an idiot. "You're saying..! Really?!" Star asked excitedly _, calm down Star, you're still with Tom remember?_ the reality felt like having cold water thrown over her and she composed herself.

"Yes Star" Moon smiled at her

"So *if* I were to end up with Marco.. as long as he becomes a knight.." Star trailed off

"He will be allowed permission to marry you.. yes, if that's what you want" Moon finished.

Star jumped up and hugged her mother "You're the best, mom" Star said quietly

"Thank your father, it was his idea, mentioning knighthood to Marco in the first place" Moon said with a wink

"Wait what? That was ageeeees ago! How did he know Marco might need to be a Knight?"

Moon smiled at her daughter "It was a little obvious, after all, we had your song day shortly before that"

Star blushed beetroot red "that stupid song" she grumbled

"Well be thankful, without it Marco wouldn't be on the path to knighthood now would he" Moon smirked

"That's true.." Star smiled again "Thanks mom. I guess I'd better go clean out the warnicorn stables for dad" Star stood up and brushed herself off

"You're welcome sweetheart. Marco will be back soon, I'm sure of it" Moon said as she left the bedroom

Star sat down again feeling a little overwhelmed. _He loves me? Could it be true? I guess that would explain his behaviour lately.. He's definitely been off, especially when Tom is around. I'll ask him as soon as he's back, no more running_ she promised herself. She got to her feet with a nod and went to muck out the warnicorns feeling far better than she had this morning.

Kellys House (or Hair)

Marcos POV

"Marco can you get that! I'm having a bath!" Kelly called. The mirror was ringing. _How on Earth do you have a bath in a home made of your own hair…_ he thought to himself.

"Sure thing!" Marco answered the call

"Tom!" Marco was shocked to see his friend/love rival in the mirror

"Hey man, so this is where you disappeared to" Tom raised his eyebrow

"Erm.. what do you mean disappeared to?" Marco scratched his head with an innocent smirk

"Well Starship said you'd left Mewni, just up and left, no note, nothing"

"What?! I left a note on my bedside table!" Marco exclaimed

"Hmm, she didn't mention it. She thinks you just left.. I gotta say Marco seeing my girlfriend that upset about another guy is.. well it's not exactly my idea of fun" Tom said quietly

"Tom, look, whatever you think is going on.. it's not okay? We're friends" Marco was visibly unnerved at this point

"Dude, it's okay. I promised her I'd look around for you, and I have. Now we need to talk"

Marco gulped. Oh god what does he want to talk about?

"Stars.. Star hasn't been the same since you came back you know"

"What do you mean?" Marco asked quietly

"Oh come on Marco, you're not dumb. She barely spends any time with me anymore, when I try to do romantic things with her she just questions it.. I'm facing facts man, she's just not that into me" Tom sighed

"Tom.. that's not true, she's with you isn't she? I can't see Star doing that unless that's what she wanted"

"No that's true, but then she also wouldn't just throw someone away because something *better* came along.. She's too nice for that" Marco winced at the emphasis on "better"

"Yeah, that's Star alright" Marco nodded

"Look man, the point is, I know Star has feelings for you, even if she wouldn't ever admit it"

Marco's heart rate went through the roof and his throat dried up like a salt flat, _Star has feelings for me?_

"Well I can tell from that expression you weren't aware of that" Tom chuckled "Look, I never meant to get with Star in the first place, I genuinely was trying to be a better prince, a better person, things just kind of happened when you were gone. If you had stayed I'd never have gone there, I was there at her song day" _that song is going to haunt me for the rest of my life_ Marco thought to himself. "And you've got the Bloodmoon" Tom continued "It chose you two for a reason. I thought with you gone.. maybe things might be okay? You know? But with you back.. who am I kidding? I don't stand a chance"

"Tom.. I…" Marco stammered

"Marco, dude, it's okay. I'm not angry"

Marco finally swallowed the lump in his throat "So what are you saying Tom? I gotta admit you're being incredibly calm about all of this, if it's true"

"It's true, believe me, I see her looking at you sometimes.. and I just know I can't compare to that.. I'm not exactly happy about it Marco, but I promised myself that I was going to change for the better and if that means not burning you to a crisp then so be it"

Marco laughed nervously "thanks"

"Don't mention it"

"Soooo… what are you going to do?" Marco asked

"I'm going to let her go. Don't make me regret it, do you understand? If I find out you've hurt her in any way, I will destroy you" Tom's eyes flashed red and his fists burst into flames. Marco shied away from the mirror a little "relax Marco I can't get you through this" Tom laughed as his eyes returned to normal.

"Tom.. I.. I'm sorry" Marcos eyes misted "This is my fault, I should never have come back"

"Oh shut up Marco. You and Star are two pieces of the same puzzle man, she'd never have been truly happy if you'd left forever" Tom smirked as his eyes took on a watery sheen "Now do me a favour… and go get her you idiot"

The call ended abruptly, the mirror went blank. Marco stood there staring at it for a good few minutes when Kelly appeared

"Who was it Marco?" She asked

"Tom" Marco replied distantly

"Tom? What did he want?"

"Um.. He said he was letting Star go, and that I should go get her"

"…"

"…"

"Wow… he wasn't angry?"

"No… I mean he threatened me if I ever hurt her.. but no. He was, incredibly mature"

"I guess Star was right, he has changed" Kelly said.

"Yeah.. I guess so" _as if I needed any more guilt… Tom was the bigger guy. He's letting her go because he cares about her, he wants her to be happy. But does that happiness really lie with me?_ Marco thought "Kelly I need to go"

"You sure dude? You've only been here a day"

"Yeah, I know what I have to do now" Marco smiled at her "Thank you for everything Kelly"

"You're welcome, Marco Diaz" she smiled back

Mewni Castle

Stars POV

The mirror went blank. Star stood dumbstruck, she needed to sit down. _Tom just broke up with me._ She sat down on the edge of her bed and put her head in her hands. _Tom just broke up with *me*? What the hell is going on? And he didn't even mention looking for Marco_. She couldn't bring herself to cry anymore. _First Marco.. now Tom? What did I do to deserve this?_ She thought to herself. She brought her knees up to her chin and hugged her legs, a huge sob escaped her lips and she buried her face in her knees. _This isn't fair. Tom didn't even explain why. Just that it was the right thing to do!_ Star had never known Tom to do anything that didn't involve them being together.. let alone actually dumping her. _This is so confusing_.

"Marco... please come back soon. I.. I need you" she whispered to herself

Unknown Location

Marcos POV

Marco stepped through the portal into… _where the hell is this? I didn't open a portal here! I'm supposed to be in Mewni castle!_

Marco took in his surroundings, he seemed to be underground… there were statues everywhere, their forms were bizarre, like a Mewman and a Septarian had been fused together. Whatever this place was, he knew he didn't like it, it had a pervasive aura of dread.

"Maybe I messed up.." he murmured

He drew his dimensional scissors again and concentrated on Mewni castle, and tried to open a portal.

"huh.. nothing happened" he wondered aloud

He tried again. Nothing.

"What the hell is going on here!" he yelled "I don't have time for this!"

"Why, Princess Marco? Did you have other plans?" a voice echoed from the darkness. I know that voice…

"Meteora" he growled

"You see Gemini, even the princess here can get my name right!" the voice cried

"Yes m'lady" came a low stammer that Marco knew belonged to her little henchman

Marco looked around but couldn't identify where the voices were coming from, this place created some really weird acoustic echoes. Suddenly a glowing light appeared to his left, he spun, poised for combat. He saw the club shaped cheekmarks that Meteroa sported, stupendously bright in the darkness.

"Like I said last time Meteora, I'm done running from you!" Marco yelled as he took a combat stance

"Such a brave princess. Always ready for a fight" Meteora laughed "Well that's not what you're going to get today I'm afraid, NOW GEMINI!"

"Yes M'lady!" Marco heard a *thunk* and the sound of rushing air.

Suddenly he was surrounded by roiling clouds of green gas. He lifted his hoodie up above his nose so he could breathe through the fabric, _whatever it is_ , he thought, _it stinks._

"You think this is going to stop me Meteora! Why don't you come down here and do it yourself!" he cried

"Now why would I do that? When this is so much easier" Marco heard a scraping sound and then a spark lit up the darkness. _Wait… that isn't a spark, it's.._ Marco didn't have any more time to process what he was seeing, a broiling wave of flame was consuming the gas and it was heading straight for him. _RUN!_ hescreamed at himself.

Marco ran. He couldn't even see where he was going, but he ran as fast as he could anyway. Shapes lunged up at him from the green fog, the eerie lighting from the racing flames created strange angles all around him. He ducked and dodged for everything he was worth, he could see a light ahead, if he could just reach it before..

Too late. The flame wave caught up with him. Thankfully he was on the trailing edge of the gas cloud and the heat and power of the wave had decreased considerably. It still wrenched Marco off his feet and slammed him into the floor with the force of a train. He groaned, he could feel his hoodie and jeans smouldering, his eyesight was bleary, he was pretty sure his eyebrows were gone too judging by the stinging pain that was suffusing his face. Before blessed unconsciousness took him he saw two figures in the gloom, walking towards him.

Kellys House (or Hair)

Kellys POV

Several hours had passed since Marco left for Mewni, Kelly figured it was enough time. She called Star on her mirror, she was anxious to make sure Marco was okay. _I hope Star felt the same way_ she thought, _Marco would be crushed if she didn't_.

"Hi Kelly" Star answered

"Hey Star! Soooooo… how's it going?" Kelly asked not so subtly

Star cocked her head with a frown "Not so great actually.."

 _She sounds sad… Oh god… Poor Marco._

"Why what's wrong?" Kelly asked quietly, fingers crossed behind her back

"Marco is missing.. he just left this morning without a word.." Star sniffed "and Tom broke up with me and couldn't give me a reason why..." Star looked heartbroken

 _Wait, what? Marco is missing?_

"Uh Star.. what do you mean Marco is missing?" Kelly asked, worry suffused every word, Star caught the tone and looked up

"He left this morning and hasn't been seen since… Why? Do you know where he is?" She looked so hopeful it broke Kellys heart _yeah.. she definitely loves him._

"Star.. Marco was here today"

Stars face immediately darkened "What was he doing there?" she demanded

 _Wow.. jealous much?_ "Woah, Star.. calm down. He just came here to spend a few days away from Mewni.. but he didn't stay, he left a few hours ago! He was supposed to go straight back to… to Mewni" She almost said "you" but caught herself at the last second. _It's not my place to tell Star for him_ she thought.

"What do you mean he left a few hours ago! He isn't here!" Star was visibly distraught now

"I mean he portalled out, I watched him do it so I know he left" Kellys voice was full of concern

"Then.. where is he..?" Star mumbled

"I don't know" Kelly was worried now. _There's no way he would've chickened out, he loves her, and now he knows she might love him… no. He's in trouble, it's the only explanation!_ "Star, I think he might be in danger… There is no way he shouldn't be there with you right now.. trust me"

Stars eyes tightened at Kellys words, she heard the undertone and guessed something more was going on than she realised.

"Whatever is going on can wait, we need to find Marco! Can you get here?" Star asked

"Yes, give me one minute" Kelly ended the call and went to find her sword, _I have a feeling I'm going to need it._

Mewni Castle

Stars POV

Star was pacing the floor when Kelly opened a portal and stepped through, _woah, that's a big sword_ she thought as she saw Kelly drag it through behind her.

"Star!" Kelly called "where do we even start looking?"

"Don't worry Kelly, I've got a spell just for this occasion" Star said quietly

She held her wand out in front of her, closed her eyes and concentrated on Marco, and how much she cared about him.

" **I summon the all seeing eye** " Stars hair rose about her head as if a strong wind had gusted about her

" **To tear a hole into the sky** "

" **Reveal to me that which is hidden** " the room grew darker and the winds picked up, Kelly just stood watching Star, mouth agape.

" **Unveil to me that which is forbidden** "

As the intonation finished a crack heralded a purple oval in front of Star. Kelly cried out in surprise, she could see Marco through the aperture. Star opened her eyes and saw what had shocked Kelly.. Marco was there. Chained to a rock slab. His clothing was burnt and ruined, his face was red and missing hair. He was unconscious. Star saw all this in an instant, and in that instant a shadow of the darkest anger passed over her features. Kelly saw it, and she retreated a step purely on instinct.

"Marco…" she whispered

Marco stirred weakly, as if he had heard her.

"Kelly, take my hand" it wasn't a request

"Star… are you sure about this?" Kelly was hesitant, she didn't know what kind of magic this was, but she instinctively knew it was dangerous.

"Kelly, now" Star commanded

Kelly reached out and grabbed Stars hand. Time slowed, Star leapt forwards directly into the spell and hit the barrier. _Glossaryk_ , she thought, _you once told me the spell didn't work like this. But I breached it anyway trying to save you.. if only for a moment, and if Marco's life is in danger I will tear down the laws of magic to save him, you just watch me!_

An explosion heralded their arrival on the other side, as Kelly and Star dropped to the floor and covered their heads. Marco stirred again briefly and then fell still once more.

"Marco!" Star cried and ran to him, she threw herself across his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Star, he's not waking up" Kelly was stood behind her as Star shook Marco in an effort to rouse him.

"Why not! What's wrong with him!" Star was wracked with anguish

"Well Princess.. perhaps I can explain that" came a voice that Star immediately recognised

"Meteora" Star called out, looking around her

"Yes Princess Star. Did you miss me?"

"Hah. As if I'd miss you. What have you done to Marco!?"

"Oh nothing, he's just under a spell. You're not the only one who can use magic you know" Meteora said in a sly tone

 _That's right, ever since we found out she was a butterfly… she has royal magic._ Star remembered.

"Let him go Meteora!" Star screamed

"All in good time princess, all in good time..." the disembodied voice said as it faded away

"Meteora!"

"Star!" Kellys cry startled Star out of her anger and she whirled around to find Kelly holding off three Septarians with her sword.

Septarians! But.. how? Toffee and Rastagor were the last… Star immediately ran to Kellys defence, questions could wait.

" **Mega Narwhal Blast!** " Star cried as multiple horned sea creatures pummelled into the attacking lizards, creating some breathing room for Kelly to bring her guard back up, just in time too as one of the attackers launched itself at her. She swung and lopped off one of its outstretched arms. It rolled to its feet and immediately regrew the missing appendage.

"Uh… How are we supposed to beat this?!" Kelly yelled

" **Warnicorn Stampede**!" Star cried

As a huge herd of warnicorns trampled the battlefield in front of her Star turned to Kelly "Get Marco!"

Kelly nodded and rushed back to Marco, proceeding to cut the chains binding him to the rock slab. As the last chain fell she heard Star cry out in pain, she whirled and saw Star, now transformed into her butterfly alter-ego, grappling with two of the lizards, one had clamped its jaws around her wand arm whilst the other was clinging on to her legs and torso, preventing her from using her magic.

Kelly rolled Marco off the slab and rushed back to Star, her sword swinging at the attacking lizards. She thrust the one biting Stars arm in the eye and she felt the sword bite deeply, the lizard screeched in anger and released its hold on Star. The one binding Stars legs whipped its tail around lightning fast, Kelly saw it coming just in time and blocked it, slicing the end of the tail off, which immediately regrew.

With Stars arms free she started casting spells once more

" **Mega Cupcake Blast!** "

" **Spider with a Top Hat Blast!** "

The cupcakes smashed into the lizard holding her legs and pummelled him off her. With Star freed Kelly began a fighting retreat as she dealt with the third lizard which was annoyingly focussed on her alone.

"Star! We need to get out of here!" Kelly yelled

"Check Marco's pockets! His scissors!"

"I'm a little busy here!"

Star quickly glanced over her shoulder and saw Kelly attempting to keep the third lizard from getting too close to her, with wild swings of her sword she'd created some space between her and her assailant.

"Kelly get down!" Star yelled, without waiting to see if Kelly heard Star cast another spell **"Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!"**

Hundreds of shards of red crystal leapt from her wand and scoured the area where Kelly was fighting. The spell finished and Kelly quickly pulled herself back to her feet, her opponent was impaled by the shards, but as she watched they started to push themselves back out of the lizard. She rushed to Marcos unconscious body.

Kelly stuffed her hands into Marcos hoody pockets and grasped what she hoped was a pair of scissors. She pulled her hand back out and double checked she had the right item

"Got 'em!" she cried

"Quick, open a portal to the castle!"

Kelly concentrated and cut the portal into the air, it shimmered strangely, like it was trying to close itself.

"Star quick! I don't think this is going to hold!" Kelly shouted as she pushed Marcos limp body through the wavering aperture.

Star let loose one last Narwhal blast and flew back to the portal at speed, she grabbed Kellys hand as she passed and yanked her through the portal with her.

"Quick Kelly close it!" Star motioned using the scissors

Kelly quickly sealed the portal and slumped to her knees breathing heavily.

"What… the… hell… was that?" She huffed

"I don't know.. but those lizards shouldn't have been there. What the hell is Meteora up to?"

"Who cares right now! What about Marco!" Kelly was on the verge of tears

"MARCO!" Star leapt to his side, she could feel him breathing so he was still alive "We need to get him to my parents, now"

Kelly nodded and took his legs while Star curled her arms under his and lifted.

Royal Throne Room

Moons POV

The last royal courtier had just left and Moon sighed. _She was getting too old for this_. Suddenly the doors crashed open and Star came shuffling in with her friend Kelly, they were carrying… _Marco_. Moon stood and rushed down the steps.

"Star, what happened!"

"Mom! He won't wake up! Meteora took him, and she said she used royal magic on him, and there were these lizards and.."

"Star! Calm down" Moon motioned for her to lay Marco down on the floor

Moon quickly examined Marco, she closed her eyes and started to chant something under her breath whilst holding her hands palm down over his chest. She went rigid for just an instant but after a few moments she opened her eyes and looked at Star and smiled

"He's going to be okay"

Star visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of release "what's wrong with him?"

"Well that's what I'm a little confused by, you said Meteora did this to him?"

"Yes, I mean we didn't see her but it was her voice that told us" Star looked sceptical all of a sudden "Why?"

"It's not a dangerous spell Star.. it's..it's a healing spell"

Stars eyes widened "A what? A healing spell?"

"Yes Star, it places the affected into a healing sleep, it cannot be broken until he is fully healed"

"So… he's going to just fine?" Star smiled

"Yes dear, he'll be fine, we just have to wait for the spell to conclude" Moon placed her hand on her daughters shoulder "perhaps he might be more comfortable in your room for the time being?"

Star looked at her mother askance "My.. my room?" she blushed

Moon laughed "yes dear, your room. He's under a healing spell, it's not like I can't trust him.. and something tells me your face will be the first he'll want to see when he wakes"

"Okay mom… thank you" Star smiled at her mother gratefully. "Come on Kelly, let's move him to my room" as she grabbed Marcos arms once more.

Moon watched her daughter carry Marco back out of the throne room. She smiled to herself, she hadn't told Star what else she'd sensed when she had performed her scrying spell. She had touched on his emotional state, only for an instant but that was more than enough, she'd had to clamp her teeth shut to stop herself crying out in shock at the strength of it. His heart belonged to someone so completely it was unthinkable that a fifteen year old could even begin to feel that way, let alone understand it, and it beat to the sound of just one word, her daughters name, _Star_.

Stars Bedroom

Stars POV

Kelly had left shortly after they'd wrestled Marco on to Stars bed, Star had thanked her profusely for her help, Kelly said not to worry about it, anything for her friends. Just as she stepped through the portal she said something strange

"You're very lucky" and with that Kelly disappeared and the portal closed. Star blinked, _what was that about?_

She gazed at Marcos face as he slept, the redness in his skin was already gone and his eyebrows were regrowing quickly. He wouldn't be sleeping for much longer, at least Star hoped so anyway. She'd removed his burnt hoodie and skinny jeans, blushing the entire time, she wasn't sure how Marco would react to her undressing him, even if he was wearing boxers, but his clothes were ruined and they stank of smoke.

She leaned over him and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. _Did I *really* just think that!_ She blushed. She inched a little closer without realising, their noses were pretty much touching at this point. Marco's eyes snapped open suddenly and Star yelped and threw herself backwards, landing on Marcos legs.

"Ooof!" Marco exclaimed "Star! What were you doing! Where am I!"

Star scrambled off the bed and stood up "Marco! You're okay! You're in my room silly" she laughed

"But… Meteora.. portal.. couldn't get to you" Marco struggled to recall the events

"It's okay Marco, we found you! We rescued you" Star smiled at him

"We?" He asked

"Me and Kelly" I felt my heart tighten a little at having to mention Kelly helping to save him

"Wow.. guess I owe her one"

"I guess so…" Star reluctantly admitted, not a little enviously

"Star"

"Yes Marco?"

"What were you doing when I woke up?"

"Uh.. I.. I was checking your eyebrows, to make sure they were growing back" Star smiled sheepishly

"Okay… and why am I in my underwear… in your room?" Marcos face reddened

"Your clothes were burnt so I took them off… and mom told me to bring you here, she said you'd want to see me first.. or something… like that.." Star stammered

"How did you find me?"

"uh… spying leads to crying?" Star grinned sheepishly again

"Star! That was incredibly dangerous! Why would you be so stupid!" Marco shouted

"Well I couldn't do nothing! When Kelly said you should have already been here she put two and two together and guessed you were in trouble!" Star shouted back

"Wait… Kelly said I should have been here?" Marcos face reddened again

"Yeah…"

"Did she.. did she say why?"

"No.." Star said quietly

I watched Marco take a deep breath, he looked terrified

"No more running" Marco whispered

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm not running anymore Star"

"Running from what?"

"My feelings" he was looking me right in the eye, my heart skipped a beat and my arms started to tingle when he said that.. _why can't I stop thinking about kissing him!_

"What about your feelings…?" She stammered, she was nervous now… her eyes roamed trying to find anywhere to look but his face.

"Star look at me"

She blushed "I can't"

He reached out and grasped her hand and pulled her to him, she fell across him and yelped "Marco! What are you doing!" He put his finger on her lips and she quietened. Her breathing had notched up a gear and her stomach was doing somersaults. She fell into his gaze completely, time slowed to a stop.

"Star, I love you"

Time suddenly resumed it's normal flow. _Did.. did I hear that right?_

"Star?"

"huh" Star mumbled in a daze

"I said I love you" Marco looked slightly crestfallen by this point.

 _He loves me. He actually loves me. Mom was right!_

"Marco…" Marcos face was glowing beetroot by this point, he sighed and crunched his eyes up, she could almost feel his heartache and it nearly broke her to see it on his face

"I knew it.. I'm sorry Star I didn't mean to drop that on you.. I know you don't feel the same way and I just wanted to be honest with you and I figured maybe there was a small chance you did feel the same and I… I…" Star put her finger against his lips like he'd done to her a few minutes ago.

"I love you Marco Diaz"

Now it was Marcos turn to look dumbstruck. He gaped like a fish for a few moments then the most amazing smile appeared out of nowhere. Stars heart was full to bursting, _just kiss me already you cute idiot!_ She thought furiously.

Marco wrapped his arms around her pulled her in closer, their lips met for the first time and Stars entire body exploded with emotion, she lost herself in his lips for what seemed like forever. When they finally parted, breathless and overwhelmed they both whispered at the same time

"wow"

They looked at each other and giggled. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her again and her eyes filled with tears of joy. _I didn't think it was possible to be *this* happy!_ She laughed inside her head. As they broke the kiss again Marco stared her

"What?" Star smiled

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did, remember?"

"Fair point.." Marco smiled sheepishly

"When did you realise you loved me?" She asked

"Um.. When we went to watch the soul-rise.. I saw you and Tom.." he broke off

"Tom broke up with me earlier..." Star said quietly "He wouldn't even tell me why"

"Yeah... He..uh.. he kinda called me on Kellys mirror and said he was going to.. because he wanted you to be happy. You were right you know, he really has changed" Marco admitted sheepishly

 _Thank you Tom_ she thought. Star reached her hand behind his head and pulled him into her kiss once more. He was smiling like an idiot as they separated.

"Well now you're the only one who gets these kisses Marco" Star smiled at him

"So.. will you be mine?"

"I was always yours Marco.. and you've always been mine, we were just too dumb to realise it"

"I love you Star" Her heart leapt again and she felt her joy running down her face in tracks of tears

"I love you too Marco"

Throne Room

Marcos POV

"That's pretty much it your highness, I don't recall the actual rescue as you know but Meteora didn't mention anything about her plans to me or Star"

"Hmm.. I'm concerned Marco, why was she healing you.. why were there Septarians there.. these are questions that need answers"

"I agree"

Marco was stood before the twin thrones, his hand intertwined with Stars as she sidled up to his arm. _This is a little embarrassing, her mom is right there!_

"Well, since you're a squire we shall make a quest of it, do what you can to find out what danger we are in, but do not risk yourself to do so do I make myself clear?" Moon raised her eyebrow at him

"Yes your highness, my squires oath" Marco replied

"Perhaps if you succeed in this we shall consider accelerating your knighthood.."

Marcos eyes widened. _That was quick!_ Star seemed to tremble next to him, though in excitement or fear he couldn't tell

"I'm honoured Queen Moon"

"Please.. call me Moon" she smiled at him

"Of course.. Moon" He bowed and with Star attached to him as if she was afraid to let go, he took his leave of the throne room

Moons POV

Moon watched her daughter and Marco walk out hand in hand. She smiled to herself. _Star is finally whole again. She hadn't been the same since she lost the Glossaryk and the spellbook. And she's found someone who would die to keep her safe_. Moon couldn't have been happier for her little girl. _But what was Meteora up to… whatever it was, it wouldn't bode well for Mewni, that much was certain._

Moon glanced at her arms as a sudden pain shot up from her hand, she slowly uncovered her forearms and saw the dark magic corruption she'd had nearly her whole life pulsing eerily... _Or for me_.


	2. Right Behind You: Chapter 1

Right In Front of You

Part 2

Right Behind You.

Stars Room

Marcos POV

"Marco, please listen to me" Star reached out and grasped his hand as he hurriedly tried to pack a duffel bag, he paused and sighed.

"Star I have to do this" _because if I don't it could end up hurting you as well, and I won't forgive myself if you get hurt_ "please don't turn this into an argument, I don't want that" Marco smiled reassuringly at his girlfriend and squeezed her hand, _girlfriend_ he thought, _that's going to take some getting used to!_ "I promise you I'll come back, I'll be fine.. I am a red belt after all" Marco grinned.

Star rolled her eyes "that's not the point Marco… let me come with you, we've always done everything together, I can't watch you leave knowing you might be in danger and I won't be there to help, I'm sorry but I just can't"

"Oh Star" Marco smiled again "You heard what your mom said, this is my quest, my chance to prove myself to your mom and dad" _I feel bad for using Moon and River as an excuse to leave her here.. It's necessary_ Marco mentally crushed his nagging doubt, _I can't tell her that I feel different since we escaped from Meteora, I can't let her parents find out._ "If I'm going to be a knight one day I can't very well have a princess following me around everywhere giving me a hand now can I?" he laughed.

"No I guess not" Star cast her eyes at the floor, Marco knew he'd won.. for now. _Best get this over with quickly before she changes her mind again._

"Hey" Marco reached out and placed his finger under the crook of her chin and lifted her head until her gaze met his "I'm coming back okay? I swear it"

Star gave him a small smile and launched herself at him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck she felt him take her weight as he wrapped his arms around her back and she was no longer touching the floor "you'd better Marco Diaz, or I will hunt you down" she chuckled through her sad smile.

"I'm counting on it" Marco whispered in her ear before he set her down gently. _I still can't believe this_ Marco thought, _Star is my girlfriend_.. He'd never been happier, which was strange when he thought about it, _I guess being with Jackie wasn't all I was hoping it would be.. it certainly wasn't like this_. Marco spent another few moments in Stars embrace and then pulled away reluctantly. "I love you" he said quietly before pressing his lips against her forehead. _I love you, and I will fix whatever that woman did to me before I risk your safety._

"I love you too, but you don't get away that easily Marco" She grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his

"Mmmmm!" Marco hummed as he was yanked into the kiss, shock causing his arms to flap around awkwardly, _I'm really going to need to get used to stuff like this_ he chuckled in his head.

Star finally let him go, he was red in the face and panting slightly. _Well at least I won't forget that anytime soon!_ _I need a cold shower now!_ He was blushing so hard he was surprised he didn't have a nose bleed "Well.." he said hesitantly "I'd better get going Star, and do me a favour?" She looked up at him again "Don't spend too much time spying on me with that creepy spell" he laughed again.

Star nodded sadly "Okay I'll try" and kissed him on the cheek quickly "Come back safe, Marco Diaz" she said quietly.

"I will" He threw over his shoulder with a smile as he walked through her bedroom door and made his way to the castle gate.

"Come back to me" Star whispered to the empty doorway.

Marco stuck his head back through the door with a wink and shouted "Bet you thought I'd gone didn't you!"

Star jumped out of her skin and growled at him "Don't do that!" she yelled at him, but the only sound she heard back was him laughing as he retreated down the corridor outside.


	3. Right Behind You: Chapter 2

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 2

Castle Gate

Marcos POV

Marco looked behind him as he walked towards the main castle gates, as he stared up at the balcony attached to Stars room he felt himself grow unsure at the course of action he'd decided on. _Maybe it would be better to bring her along, I mean she has magic Marco! If anything she's a better fighter than you are anyway._ Marco chuckled as he walked, _wow man, great self confidence there. No, this is the right thing to do, I still don't understand what Meteora did to me but I can feel it, deep down inside something has changed and I am not about to let Star be anywhere near me until I know what it is._

As he approached the portcullis he spied Moon and River waiting to one side on warnicorn back. He stopped a few feet away and did his best to bow formally, though he wasn't used to the gesture he had taken it upon himself to do so when speaking to the King and Queen, since he was a Squire he figured it was probably etiquette. "Your majesties" he said before standing straight once more.

"Marco" Moon gestured for him to come closer "River has something for you" she motioned to her husband and King of Mewni

"Here you go my boy, knocked up special by the hunters guild just yesterday!" he produced a beautiful bo staff from the side of his warnicorn and threw it towards Marco.

Marco reached out and caught it with one hand, he spun it lengthways and studied it. Intricate patterns decorated the haft, a beautiful flowing geometrical design that seemed to pull at the senses, it was also banded at both ends by the most magnificent silver metal he'd ever seen. It seemed to glow with its own internal luminescence, the silver bands were also intricately carved, however instead of geometry these had flowing words written in a language he couldn't read

"They're what we call spell-scrawl here on Mewni Marco" Moon said as she saw him study the words "the words written there entreat the magical realm for your protection" she smiled

Marco was floored. _Besides the fact that this staff is one of the most beautifully crafted things I've ever seen, it has a small amount of magic imbued into it? That's.. incredible._ "Thank you Moon, River.. this is beautiful"

"Ah but that's not all my boy!" River laughed and put two fingers in his mouth *Phweeeeeee-whipppppp* he whistled

Marco narrowly avoided being knocked on his backside as a beautiful white warnicorn galloped out of nowhere and came to a stop beside River. "This is Luna" he said approvingly as he patted her flank "She's one of my best, and incredibly spirited. She will accompany you on this journey" he said seriously.

 _No FREAKING WAY_ Marco thought. _This is unbelievable! My own warnicorn!_ "River I.. I don't know what to say. Thank you" he said simply. Marco loaded his duffel bag on to the saddle bag holster, stuck one foot in the stirrup and hefted himself over and into the saddle with the ease of a practiced rider, it was in his blood. He soothed Lunas neck as she snorted in surprise.

"Think nothing of it my boy" River grinned.

"One last thing before you leave Marco" Moon smiled at him "please be careful, remember you aren't looking to start a fight, just find out what Meteora is up to. What with Eclipsa free it's imperative we discover her motives as soon as possible"

River cleared his throat and cut in "That and I'd really rather not tell my daughter that her boyfriend met with an untimely end" he said seriously. "Speaking of which, Star told us to tell you to turn around" he glanced at Moon with a knowing smirk

Marco shifted in the saddle and looked behind him, his mouth parted in surprise and not a little wonder. Star stood on her balcony, he could just make out her diminutive figure, she was holding her wand aloft and the most beautiful light show he had ever seen was filling the sky above the castle. He had never seen something so wondrous in his entire life. _Man_ he thought _how the hell did I get so lucky?_ Just as he thought the light show was dying one last spark left the wand and exploded, the resulting lines of light formed Stars face in the sky, where it smiled. He knew exactly who it was smiling at. Marco blushed _Star... not what I needed in front of your parents._ He managed to grin anyway and as he turned away from the castle he saw Moon and River smiling at him as well.

"Come back safe Marco my boy" River said almost sheepishly

"And don't be gone too long, I don't think Star could handle it, she'll tear up half the kingdom looking for you" Moon laughed

"I'll try your majesty" Marco smiled at the thought of Star searching for him _god help anyone who got in her way_ he chuckled to himself

With that rather satisfying thought he kicked the spurs on his mount and cantered out of the castle gates, leaving Moon, River and his beloved Star behind him. _Let's get this done quickly_ he thought _I don't think I'll last any longer than Star._


	4. Right Behind You: Chapter 3

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 3

Stars Room

Stars POV

 _Twenty minutes. Marco has been gone for twenty minutes and I'm already pulling my hair out._ Star looked at the clump of hair in her hand. _Yeah maybe you should stop using your wand on your hair Star._ She sighed. _Well it's official, I've turned into a crazy girlfriend_ she thought as she readied herself to cast the All Seeing Eye. _He's not even out of sight of the tower yet and I'm watching him!_

"No.. no I'm not gonna do it" she stomped towards her mirror "call Pony Head"

Star waited as the mirror rang a few times and then "Hey girl! What's going on!" Pony Head grinned into the mirror, waggling her eyebrows "I heard about you and Tom! Sooooo what's the story, come on spill!"

"Hi Pony Head, um" Star stumbled over her words as the excitement built in her "Tom broke up with me because he thought I'd be happier with Marco"

Pony Heads face was a portrait in mock surprise "welll DUH! I could've told you that, girl did you not see how Marco was acting on Stump Day?"

"I guess I didn't see it because we were already so close" Star ventured

"Uh huh… right sure, what with leaving Earth and telling him you liked him right in front of Jackie. mmhmm. So Tom just like, dumped you because of Earth Turd?"

"Yeah, and at first I didn't know why and I was really torn up about it, but that's because Marco was missing too and I didn't know what the hell I was feeling and it all just got on top of me and.."

"Girl" Pony Head interrupted "Like i said, you are too messed up on that boy! But hey it turned out good, get you gettin' busy with Earth turd!"

Star blushed "Oh shut up" she laughed

"So what are you and Earth turd doing? Fancy a Goblin Dog?" Pony Head waggled her eyebrows again "Or have you had enough tongue meat for one day, if you know what I'm saying uh huh"

"Pony Head!" Star was beetroot red now "Marco isn't even here.. he.. he's gone on a quest for my mom"

Pony Head stopped her suggestive lip movements and stared at Star "Wait what? Marco is gone?"

"Yeah, he was kidnapped by Meteora and she did something to him, me and Kelly rescued him but even my mom wasn't sure what she'd done, she said it's important we find out what's going on and gave Marco the job of investigating. Since he's a squire and all.. and he wants to be a knight"

"Yeah we all know why he wants to be a knight don't we" Pony Head winked

Star was pretty sure most of her blood was in her face at this point "I'm worried about him Pony, he's never done anything like this before.. at least not on his own"

"Ah come on girl, Earth turd can handle himself! He's got that karatay or whatever it is, I dunno, he'll be fineeee"

"Yeah I guess so.. maybe I should check on him though, just to be sure" Star brought her wand up

"Nuh uh! He won't thank you for spying on him girl! Come on, let's get you out of there and do something fun! How about we go to the arcade dimension?"

Star looked down for a moment "Yeah.. I guess you're right, I'm just worrying myself staying here. I'll grab Marco's scissors and meet you there"

"Woah hold on girl, Marco left his scissors?" Star had never seen Pony Head look more surprised, and this was real surprise not the ridiculous surprise she put on earlier

"Yeah, he said I might need them, and he's not leaving the Mewni dimension on his journey, so he left them with me to look after"

Pony Head looked a little worried now "Well.. let's hope he doesn't need them then, considering what he went through to get them I'm just surprised he'd leave them anywhere. You obviously mean a lot to him.." Pony Head trailed off "He's still a turd though!" she laughed "come on girl let's go!"

"Okay, I'll be two minutes" Star smiled and ended the call. _I didn't even think about him leaving his scissors with me.._ She walked over to her dresser and picked them up, Marco's name flared brightly as she opened them slightly, her reflection cast in the blades and she furrowed her brow, _I hope he doesn't need them_ she thought sadly, _I'll feel terrible._

She quickly put her star purse on and concentrated on the arcade dimension, and with a cutting motion the portal opened and she stepped through.


	5. Right Behind You: Chapter 4

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 4

Buffrogs House

Buffrogs POV

 _Ah, my little ones, so cute_ Buffrog smiled to himself as he prepared their evening meal, a mixture of slug slime and bracken, pureed into a semi-solid. They were getting older now and Buffrog had to learn as he went along when it came to tadpole rearing, _soon they will no longer be babies_ he thought sadly. He turned suddenly as he heard his can on a string alarm system rattle for a split second and he immediately rushed to the door and opened it.

The light from inside his home streamed out of the doorway, illuminating the swampy ground around Buffrogs home, Buffrog stood on the threshold listening. _Hmm.. maybe vas svamp rat_ he thought, and turned to go back inside.

"Buffrog!" a voice called. _I recognise this voice_ , _is Marco no?_

"Marco? Is that you?" he called back just as a huge white warnicorn sauntered into the light of the doorway, with Marco astride its back. _Wow… Boy not boy anymore_ thought Buffrog.

"Buffrog!" Marco said again as he dismounted and held his arms out, going in for the hug

"Marco! It *is* you, but vhat are you doing here?" Buffrog asked as he returned the quick embrace

"Well I was hoping I could stay the night, and I had a few questions I wanted to ask you if that's okay..? I know it's short notice but I'm trying to track down Meteora for Queen Moon and since you're like, the only monster friend I have I figured this would be a good place to start, since she's been using monsters as henchmen" Marco grinned sheepishly

"Of course you stay Marco! Is no problem! Babies be happy to see you. But why are you trying to find.. how do you say? Meteora?" _Who on Mewni is Meteora?_ Buffrog thought to himself "I do not know this name"

Marco looked a little crestfallen at that, but he quickly perked up again "what about "miss Heinous" have you heard that name?"

 _Miss Heinous.._ Buffrog swallowed unconsciously _now there was a name he knew_ "you'd better come inside Marco, please tie varnicorn to stump over there, I have some feed somevhere… I find. You sit"

Marco did as he was asked and sat himself down on one of Buffrogs sofas as Buffrog found some feed and set about sorting out Marcos steed. Buffrog came back inside and shut the door, he sighed _okay, let's get this over with._

"Marco, vhy are you tracking miss Heinous?"

"Because she kidnapped me, nearly burnt me to a crisp, cast some freaky deaky spell on me that healed me for some weird reason and on top of all of that, her goons hurt Star when she came to save me" Marco's face was a picture of determination as he recounted his ordeal angrily to Buffrog.

"So, you vant to know vhat she's doing? Or you... vant to find her first?" Buffrog asked, concerned

"Oh, I wanna find her first" Marcos anger simmered

"Marco. I hear things, on grapevine. Heinous is up to something.. dangerous. Excuse rhyme" Buffrog looked disgusted with himself "She recruit monsters, but vorst of all she.. change them"

Marco snapped his head round from the slug he'd been staring at on the sofa "What do you mean *change* them Buffrog"

"They no longer themselves. As if they lose all memory, and not just this, their bodies start to change, grow bigger, stronger" _deadlier_ Buffrog thought to himself "You must stay avay Marco, is not good place to seek"

"I can't do that Buffrog. She did something to me, and I'm worried it'll hurt Star, I have to know what it was before I go back.. and I'm gonna make Heinous pay for it"

Buffrog winced at the mention of Star, _poor babushka.._ he'd seen the chemistry Marco and Star had from the very beginning, _I'm glad he finally figured it out, but now Marco is alone.. is not right_ Buffrog thought to himself. "Marco… are you sure leaving Star was best idea? She has magic, she can help"

"No Buffrog. I don't want her near me right now" his voice cracked a little "and I certainly won't put her in harms way. I need to do this alone"

Buffrog sighed again, _fine, I tell you, but you not blame me vhen you get backside handed to you_ "I know where she recruits, I give you location, but first, dinner!" Buffrog clapped his hands together and opened the nursery door, his babies came rushing out and crowded around Marco, smothering him.

"Hey no fair!" he cried as he was pushed backwards under the rushing tide of tadpoles with legs.


	6. Right Behind You: Chapter 5

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 5

Arcade Dimension

Stars POV

 _What on earth am I doing here_ Star wondered as she watched Pony Head, Janna & Starfan13 play on the "Medieval Joust" game. _I'm stood here doing nothing whilst Marco is… No, don't think about it Star, Marco is more than capable of looking after himself or you wouldn't have dragged him into so many dangerous situations now would you? No.. but he always had me with him…_

"Yeah Gurl! Beat that!" Pony Head suddenly yelled in triumph as Starfan13's on screen player was brutally skewered by Pony Heads lance. "Did you see that Star! This Pony's got skills!" Pony looked around when no answer was forthcoming "What's wrong B-fly?" she asked as she floated over "What's with the thousand yard stare?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry Pony.. I.. I'm still worried about Marco" Star scrunched her face up to prevent the onset of waterworks in public

"Come on gurl! You know Marco, he's a badass! Don't you ever tell him I said that" Pony gave Star a pointed look, then winked "plus he's only scouting isn't he? Your mom ordered him to find out, not rush in headfirst and save the kingdom singlehanded"

"Yeah I guess.. but I know Marco, Pony I'm…"

"Uh huh" Pony interrupted "That's why you had no idea about how he felt about you is it?" Pony head smirked

"You know what I mean Pony" Star blushed slightly "He doesn't do things half way, if something needs fixing he won't stop until it is" Star's eyes widened a little at the sudden realization she felt "especially when I'm involved"

"Isn't that a good thing? You know, in your *boyfriend*" Pony emphasized the last word with relish and winked at Star again

"Yes, of course it is, but it's not a good thing when he's sent off alone on a mission to find Meteora and discover what she's up to. I mean what if she did something horrible to him? If he's worried it might affect me in any way… He won't stop until it's fixed Pony" Star scrunched up her face again "I should have gone with him, or at least followed him"

"We've been through this B-fly, this is Marco's deal, don't you want him to become a knight?" Pony Head waggled her eyebrows meaningfully

"Of course I do.. but what if he gets hurt? Or worse? I.. I'd rather die than lose Marco" a single tear tracked it's way down Stars cheek and splashed onto the tiled floor.

Pony Head backed up a little and furrowed her brow "Right. Let's go"

Star looked up in confusion "Huh? Go where?"

"Let's go find Earth Turd"

"But you said.."

"I know what I said gurl, but we're not going to get in his way, we're just gonna find him.. and maybe follow him" Pony winked

Star smiled for the first time all night "Really!?"

"Yeah gurl! If you're that worried about him then I am too, what're besties for"

"Pony Head you're the best" Star wrapped her arms around her floating friend and sniffed

"Hey hey, watch the mane, I just had it brushed" Pony turned to the others who were still happily playing Medieval Joust "Alright gang listen up, we're gonna go find Earth.. I mean Marco, but we are not going to let him know we're following him, is that clear?"

Janna and Starfan13 looked at each other before Janna said "Alright I'm in, I stalk Marco all the time I was born for this"

Starfan13 made a strangled noise and fainted on the spot.

"Well… I guess she's in too?" Janna laughed.


	7. Right Behind You: Chapter 6

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 6

Buffrogs House

Marcos POV

After the babies had finally let him get out of the dog pile Marco had eaten dinner with Buffrog and his babies. _Although.. I'm not sure I'd call it dinner personally_ Marco shuddered at the memory of the taste. He wasn't even sure what he'd eaten.

Now Marco waited on the slug infested sofa whilst Buffrog put the babies to bed. _At least I've got a lead, I'll know where I'm going shortly._ He sighed. _I've only been gone a day and I miss Star more than I can bear. Maybe I should've asked her to come.. was I being stubborn? I should be able to trust her with anything. And yet I can't, not with this, not yet._ Marco looked up as Buffrog entered and lowered himself down into one of the armchairs.

"So, you vant to know where Meteora has been recruiting monster?" Buffrog asked pointedly

"Yes. I need to find out what she's up to Buffrog, I need to know what she did to me…" Marco shut up but it was too late, the cat was out of the bag so to speak.

"Vhat she did to you? You mention this earlier but not elaborate" Buffrogs face took on a concerned mien

"It's nothing Buffrog, it's fine, just tell me" Marco said somewhat hurriedly, hoping to drop the inevitable questions before they began.

"Marco. You are many things, loyal, much courage, a fighter, but you are not a liar" Buffrog leaned forward with his hands on his knees and gave Marco a piercing stare

 _Crap. He's not going to let this go is he._ "Fine. Fine." Marco sighed "Meteora kidnapped me"

"Yes ve know this already" Buffrog interjected

"Alright jeez. She used magic on me.. Queen Moon seemed to think it was a healing spell.. but that wasn't what it was" Marco gazed at the floor "At least, it healed me yes, but I think that was a side effect of the spell"

"Go on" Buffrog waved his hand in the gesture for continue

"Since I woke up, I've felt.. like something was missing. Like there's a hole inside me somewhere and I don't know why or what it is. But I do know one thing.. it's growing stronger"

Buffrog leaned back in his chair and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is mystery. Is it physically missing or something more?"

"Something more. It's like I'm becoming numb" _Tell him! I can't. Just tell him. What is Buffrog going to know about magic! He can't help me._

"Numb" Buffrog repeated softly "you are.. how you say, losing your feelings?"

"Only some of them.. the uh.. the good ones" Marco frowned "They're not gone yet, but they're fading, I can feel it"

"The Stone Heart spell.." Buffrog whispered

Marcos gaze shot up from the muddy floor "what did you say!"

"Is legend. Long ago in Mewni, when Monster and Mewman were fighting, a Mewman queen fell in love with Monster" Buffrog frantically searched his memories for the childish nursery tale he'd learnt in his youth "The queen was deposed, her Monster love exiled, and another royal magic holder cast the Stone Heart spell on the queen. To ensure that she never loved a Monster ever again. The former queen was so distraught she escaped and before her heart hardened completely she found her exiled love and plotted to overthrow the Mewni matriarchy.. She uh.. she was stopped by the Magic High Commission before she got the chance"

Marco was frowning "So wait the spell takes time to finish? Is it reversible?"

"Yes, but only by the von who cast it, and only before it is completed, after that, is impossible"

"Was the queen in the story.. Eclipsa?" Marco cast a worried look at Buffrog

"Yes that was name! I had forgotten, Eclipsa, Monster lover" Buffrog looked excited "She vas hero to Monsters"

"Great.." _Crap. She's free, at the castle, and her last idea was to overthrow Mewni.. I need to get back to Star! But.. I can't until this is fixed.. I'm no good to anyone if I lose who I am._

"How did you know her name?" Buffrog looked at him intently

"Oh I saw her mentioned in the castle, on a tapestry" _not so much a lie really…_

"Hmm. Vell, Meteora recruits from Monster lands, here I show you" Buffrog got up to retrieve a map from the bookshelf and unrolled it on the table "There" he stabbed a finger at a small gathering of huts on the map "that is vhere you find your next trail" he rolled the map back up and handed it to Marco "you vill need this I think"

Marco took the map and shoved it down the front of his hoodie "Thank you Buffrog"

"Is no problem. You find Meteora, you get yourself fixed up da. But be careful Marco, is dangerous place for Mewman or Human"

"I will, I promise" Marco nodded "I'll leave at first light tomorrow"

Buffrog nodded "Da, is good to vait for light. I vill go to bed now, there are blankets in closet, sofa is yours" and with that Buffrog left Marco alone in the living room.

 _Eclipsa. Meteora. Stone Heart spell. What have you gotten yourself into Diaz?_ And with that somewhat disturbing thought Marco grabbed a blanket and settled down on the sofa, within a few minutes he was dozing peacefully.


	8. Right Behind You: Chapter 7

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 7

Thorny Tower

Eclipsas POV

 _Thank goodness I've got all these secret tunnels, I'd be bored senseless otherwise!_ Eclipsa mused as she gazed over the rose garden. _Although_ she thought _maybe I shouldn't have been hiding behind the captain in Stars room when Marco woke up_. Eclipsa smiled to herself, _ah young love._ She was genuinely pleased for Star, she'd come to see herself in the young girl, _and at least with Marco not being a monster she wouldn't be hounded out of Mewni for their relationship_ she commented internally, with a trace of bitterness. _Frozen for 300 years because that pathetic High Commission thought I was going to overthrow the monarchy? I was the monarchy!_ Eclipsa sighed. _If only they'd listened, this would never have happened._

Eclipsa made her way back into her "cell", though it was her old room from when she lived in the castle it was essentially her dungeon for the time being. She picked up her guitar that she'd improvised from the corpse of one of the rodents that scurried about the castle and began to play a mournful ballad, all power chords and no words.

A knock at the door interrupted her. "Come in" she called, she heard the clank of keys in locks and chains being removed before the door swung open to reveal Queen Moon. "Ah, Moon, what brings you here so soon?"

"I need some answers Eclipsa" Moon said in a stern voice

"Oh? What is it regarding?" she smiled sweetly

"Your daughter"

Eclipsa stopped picking at the strings of her guitar and her mouth parted slightly "Meteora" she whispered

"Yes Meteora" Moon nodded

"But.. why? She's long dead.." Eclipsa cast her eyes to the floor as she remembered her beautiful little girl "why remind me of everything I lost?" she jerked her head up in anger causing Moon to take a step backwards.

"Eclipsa" Moon sighed "we believe your daughter is alive"

The guitar fell from her grasp and hit the floor with a thud. Eclipsa reached out to steady herself before her knees betrayed her and she followed suit. "What.. what did you say?" she whispered

"Meteora.. she's alive" Moon walked over and took her hand "your daughter is alive Eclipsa"

"No.. that can't be it's impossible" Eclipsa muttered in shock

"I'd have thought you'd be happy Eclipsa.." Moon seemed taken aback by Eclipsa's reaction to the news of her child being alive

"Don't you get it Moon? This shouldn't be possible! I wiped her memories before I was arrested by your precious commission, she would never know magic, she should've lived and died without ever knowing her heritage… The only way she could've survived is.." Eclipsa stopped and balled her fists "Oh no.. no no.. it can't be"

Moon was genuinely worried now "Eclipsa what is it, what's wrong?"

"Moon.. my lover, he.. he had abilities. He was able to siphon the lifeforce from another living creature to extend his own.. he never used it, said he hated the idea of taking something so precious just for his own sake. But Meteora could have inherited it.. she may have learned to use it" Eclipsa looked at Moon "she may not even be aware she's doing it if her memories were wiped"

Moon cast her a concerned look "she has her memories back now according to Star.. they found her nursery"

"Where is she?" Eclipsa grasped Moons shoulders intensely "where is my daughter, I have to talk to her"

Moon gently prised Eclipsa's hands from around her shoulders "we don't know.. I've sent Marco to find out where she is"

"You what? You sent a fifteen year old to hunt down one of the most dangerous people in all of Mewni?" Eclipsa looked askance at Moon "are you insane?!"

"He's just going to find out what she's up to, nothing more.. wait.. why is she the most dangerous person in all of Mewni Eclipsa?"

"Don't you understand? She's a Butterfly, she's a Butterfly with the ability to drain the lifeforce from others among other monster abilities, and now that she knows who she is, she will learn quickly, she won't need a wand!" Eclipsa shouted "She'll think she was abandoned, and if I don't get to her and stop her from doing something rash your entire kingdom will be laid to waste Moon!"

"Calm down Eclipsa please. You know I can't let you go until your trial is concluded it's out of the question" Moon crossed her arms

"But you must! Don't you get it, she'll be coming for me first Moon!"

Moons eyes widened in shock "because she thinks you.."

"I abandoned her. Yes. When I was trying to save her from a life of persecution and terror" Eclipsa clenched her fist tightly "all because you and your ilk couldn't stand to see a Mewnian with a Monster" she snapped angrily at Moon "you have done this! And what comes next is on your head *Queen* Moon"

Moon stood for a few moments as she absorbed this, then without another word she turned and left. Eclipsa could hear the locks being put back into place. _Meteora.. my darling, I'm so sorry._ Eclipsa wept silently, alone in her cell, a raging tsunami of grief welled up from inside her and overwhelmed her, her last thoughts before she drifted into blessed unconsciousness were of Star, and how she would react to Marco's certain demise.


	9. Right Behind You: Chapter 8

Throne Room

Moons POV

"River, listen to me. She said Meteora was one of the most dangerous people in Mewni" Moon was trying to push the point across to her husband, who seemed to rather nonchalant about the whole thing.

"And? It's Eclipsa! For goodness sakes! Everything she says is a lie" River laughed

"What if I've sent Marco to his death.." Moon was worried, very worried, after her conversation with Eclipsa, if she'd sent Marco to his death she'd never forgive herself. _Star certainly wouldn't_ she frowned.

"Now Moonpie, Marco's a strong lad, he can take care of himself" River put his hand on Moons shoulder in a gesture of reassurance "He'll be fine, I'd bet my meat blanket on it!"

Moon rolled her eyes "Eclipsa said Meteora has.. abilities, beyond magic, that she would have inherited from her father.."

River stopped smiling "abilities? What do you mean abilities?"

"She said her Monster love was able to siphon lifeforce from others to extend his own life.. he never used it *apparently*, but Meteora may have the same ability.."

"Well.. that explains why she was able to survive for so long, surrounded by magical princesses in a school just for them, she wouldn't even need to take much just a little from them all…" River frowned "wait you said magic"

"Well yes.. she's a Butterfly River"

"So.. she's never had a wand though right?"

"According to Eclipsa, she won't need one.. and she did cast that healing spell on Marco, which means she's learning to dip down" Moon buried her face in her hands "I've sent him on a fools errand"

"Nonsense. Marco is one of the most capable young men I've seen in years, if he wasn't I wouldn't be happy that he's dating our little girl. He'll be okay, nothing would stop him coming back to Star! You said yourself he's completely in love with her, you'll see" River smiled under his moustache

"What if he doesn't River.. Star will never forgive me if he dies" she sobbed through her hands

River embraced his wife tightly "we have to trust that Marco knows what he's doing.. or I could take the royal guard after him and bring him back..? If you think it's that serious"

Moon pulled away from her husbands arms and looked at him "Yes. I do, please go and find him River, bring him back. We'll figure out another way once he's safe"

River sighed "I don't think he's going to come back willingly you know, he's a stubborn one"

"Tell him.. tell him Star needs him, that she's relapsed into Mewberty or something, anything, just get him back" Moons voice took on a steely tone, _I would rather lie to him than risk his life._

River looked surprised but quickly buried it "Your wish is my command Moonpie" River took Moons hand and kissed it gently, then he turned about and marched off towards the barracks muttering under his breath, Moon just caught "...not going to like this" and "don't blame me if...". _As long as Marco is safe and Star is spared that loss I'll do whatever it takes._ Moons fist clenched as her arms throbbed in pain once more. _This is happening more often, why?_ she thought to herself. _I need answers._ She turned and stalked out of the throne room _the archives, that will be a start._


	10. Right Behind You: Chapter 9

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 9

Buffrogs House

Marcos POV

Marco awoke suddenly, though he wasn't sure why. A slug had made its way across his face as he'd slumbered and he could feel the sticky residue across his forehead. _Ugh… that's gross._ He wiped his hoodie sleeve across it, yawned sleepily and looked out of the window, the first creepers of light were beginning to break the horizon. _I'll leave now_ he thought _might as well get a headstart_ , _and I don't want to trouble Buffrog anymore than I already have._

He crossed the living room and grabbed his duffel bag and bo staff. He still couldn't get over how beautiful the staff was, it was the best gift he'd ever received. _Well, bar knowing Star loves me_ he smiled to himself. _One_ he thought, notching up a mental count of how many days without his princess he'd suffered so far. _God I hope this doesn't take too long.._ he thought about the light show he'd seen as he left and wondered if Star was dreaming of him.

Stars POV

"Be quiet!" Star whispered urgently as she saw Marco stir on the sofa.

"Sorry" Janna hissed as she removed her foot from the tangle of wire and can she'd caught herself in

Star turned back to the window and saw Marco wipe his sleeve across his head, then he looked right at her. Star instantly ducked out of the way and motioned for the others to remain still. "He looked right at me" her breathing rate had shot up for fear of being discovered, but after a few moments nothing had happened so she dared another peek through the window.

Marco had picked up his duffel bag and was admiring the staff her parents had given to him. He seemed lost in thought for a moment, then he smiled and Stars heart skipped a beat _is he thinking about me? I hope so.._ he looked so happy, even if it was for just a second. He moved for the door and Star realized he was going to leave this early "quickly everyone, hide!" she hissed urgently as she scrambled around the diameter of the house and dived into a nearby fern. She watched Pony Head just scrape behind a nearby tree stump and Janna grabbed a reed and sunk herself in Buffrogs small moat, Starfan13 however decided to follow Star and the bush she'd secreted herself in wasn't big enough for two of them. "Behind!" Star motioned quickly, hoping Starfan13's bright clothing wasn't going to be a dead give away.

Marcos POV

Marco opened the door and stepped out, he drew a long breath and let it out in a woosh, before heading towards his tied warnicorn. She stirred a little as he came close and he patted her flank "hey hey, it's just me girl" he reassured her and she settled. He tied his duffel bag to the saddle and lay the staff across so it was within easy reach, he untied Luna and prepared her reins.

A sharp crack from behind him brought him round in a combat stance, he scanned the tree line and the area around Buffrogs house, in the faint morning light he saw nothing. _Hmm, probably wildlife_ he thought as he lowered his guard. He turned back to Luna, stuck his foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself over the saddle. "Come on girl, let's go find this village" he kicked Luna into a canter and left Buffrogs house behind.

Stars POV

Star clamped her hand over her mouth as Starfan13 broke a stick underfoot, she stared at Marco through the fern, he had heard it and his reflexes brought him round instantly ready to fight. _Damn why are you so hot Marco_ Star smirked as she admired his fighting stance, _maybe I was being silly.. he's strong, he can fight, he doesn't need me tailing him does he?_ She realized Marco had turned back to his warnicorn after confirming there was no danger, he quickly mounted and cantered off towards the path.

The others all appeared a few moments after, well except Janna, who couldn't see anything. Star kicked her reed and she exploded out of the moat coughing brackish water down herself. "Thanks Star!" she exclaimed

"No problem" Star stuck her tongue out "Marco's gone, and we don't know where he's going either.. and.. maybe this was a bad idea guys" Star said sheepishly

"What? I thought you were worried about him?" Pony Head rolled her eyes at Star

"I am, but you saw that, he's capable of doing things on his own, he's not a coward"

"I didn't say he was, but this is Meteora B-fly.. after the job you had rescuing him in the first place.. I just think it's better to be safe than sorry don't you?"

"First you said it was a bad idea, now you're defending trailing him?" Star was surprised

"Hey, I just think Earth Turd could use all the help he can get, even if he would never admit it" Pony blushed a little

"You're.. you're worried about him too aren't you.." Stars mouth was parted in shock

"No. Shut up. You just don't get me I'm a complex Pony okay!"

Star smiled "You like Marco don't you Pony Head"

"Shut up" Pony Head frowned and snorted

"I knew it! I knew you liked him, even if you were always insulting him" Star was laughing now

"Fine! Fine. Yes I'm worried about him. Happy now?"

"Yes. Yes I am" Star hugged Pony Head "thank you, it means a lot that you like him"

"Yeah yeah, okay, now can we figure out what we're doing next?"

"Why don't we just get Star to cast the all-seeing eye again?" Janna piped up

"Because we don't know where he's going, and watching him right now won't tell us much" Star replied

"Good point.. we could ask Buffrog?" Janna pointed at the door

Star considered it for a moment and consented "good idea, he came here for a reason, let's find out why"

Star walked up to the door and knocked loudly, it was still just gone dawn and she figured everyone was still sleeping. After a moment the door cracked open and Buffrogs face appeared in the gap, his eyes widened when he saw his visitor and he pulled the door wide open

"Star! My little babushka!" He grabbed her and gave her a bone crushing hug

"Hey Buffrog!" She said breathlessly

Buffrog released her and noticed her friends behind "what brings you here.. uh.. Star and friends?"

"We need to know where Marco went" Star came straight to the point

"Vhere Marco vent?" Buffrog scratched his head and made a poor attempt at looking innocent

"Buffrog we just saw him leave!" Star crossed her arms with a frown

"You are, how you say, following him?" Buffrog asked with some concern

"Duh. Why else would we be asking?" Star grew impatient

"Good. I think he might need it" Buffrog smiled a little sheepishly "he is going to monster village, just south of Forest of Unlikely Spider Bites, large stone menhirs vill point vay"

Star was momentarily taken aback by Buffrogs confession "uh.. thanks Buffrog.. um, why do you think he might need it?" she asked with a worried expression

"Vhere he is going.. vell, only Monsters are velcome there, and Meteora"

Star turned to her party "you heard him, anyone who doesn't want to come now's the time to back out" she looked at each of them in turn, when no responses were forthcoming she turned back to Buffrog "thank you Buffrog, you're a good friend"

Buffrog smiled wide "Is no problem Star, promise me you vill be careful, and promise me you von't let Marco out of your sight"

"Oh don't worry, I promise" Star smiled back up at him

"Then go little von, he has headstart!"


	11. Right Behind You: Chapter 10

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 10

Unknown Location

Meteoras POV

"Are you sure Miss… I mean Meteora"

"Yes Gemini of course I'm sure you dolt" Meteora sighed _why was I lumbered with this useless moron?_ "Princess Marco is coming, we must prepare for his arrival"

"But my lady, you've already cast the spell, what else is there?" Gemini's curiosity got the better of him

"Oh.. so much more.. that was just the first step. When Marco's heart is devoid of positive emotions he'll be ripe for the picking" Meteora chuckled to herself "there is an evil in him, only his utter devotion to that prattling girl has kept it weak and useless"

"Evil m'lady? Marco?" Gemini looked confused "He doesn't.. strike me as evil"

"That's why I'm in charge you cretin" Meteora snapped "I felt it in him, I feel a lot of things now.."

Gemini bowed uncertainly "if that will be all m'lady, I will go and *prepare* for Princess Marco's arrival"

"Yes yes, off with you" Meteora waved dismissively

 _Yes, I feel a lot of things now_ she mused _what else was kept from me.. I'll find out soon enough, and when I do, I'll find my mother and make her answer for leaving me to die._ Meteora had discovered that her mother, Eclipsa, never truly died, she was encased in crystal for vague crimes, and had been ever since. _That pathetic High Commission.. they should have left her to die slowly. Either way, I'll have my revenge._

Meteora glanced at the door Gemini had left through and took a deep breath, her clover marks began to luminesce and her eyes quickly followed suit

 **"I summon the all seeing eye, to tear a hole into the sky, unveil to me that which is hidden, reveal to me that which is forbidden"** as she finished the chant a crack heralded the familiar purple aperture

Within the portal she saw her mother gazing out over a garden of roses. Meteora reached her hand out tentatively.. and dropped it. _No, I don't care why you did it, only that you did._ She thought angrily, _I don't need answers from you._ She concentrated and the portal shifted, now its focus was on Marco, astride a warnicorn galloping straight into her hands. _That's right princess, come to me, you speed Mewni's destruction with every step you take._

Gemini popped his head back through the doorway "Excuse me m'lady"

Meteora shut down the spying spell with a hasty thought "what do you want now Gemini! Can't you knock!"

Gemini looked contrite and wrung his hands together "I was just.. ah.. wondering, how am I preparing for the Princesses arrival?"

"You fool! Must I do everything around here!" Meteora shouted and stalked towards Gemini menacingly "go and see to the Septarians! I'll deal with the Princesses welcome"

"Uh.. Yes m'lady" Gemini said as he backed away slowly before hurrying out of the doorway once more.

 _Ugh.. what I wouldn't give for a competent aide._ Meteora slipped a mix tape into the hi-fi she kept on hand and pressed play, immediately a melange of noise which could be construed as music by certain acquired tastes began pouring out of the speakers. Meteora raised her hands and formed the devils horns, and began headbanging.


	12. Right Behind You: Chapter 11

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 11

Forest Path

Rivers POV

"But my king, we don't even know where to start looking, how are we supposed to find Marco?" Feomar, captain of the royal guard, looked concerned "Mewni is a big place sire"

"Never fear captain! Fortunately I had the presence of mind to ask the Hunters Guild to spell scrawl his staff, and the Queen has furnished me with this" River produced what appeared to be a compass from his saddle bag "this is a tracker, at least that's what Moon said, it's tuned directly to Marco's staff" River opened the lid and immediately wished he hadn't, _that's not a compass_ he sighed _how on Mewni am I supposed to read this?_ The device wasn't as simple as an arrow pointing the way at all, _no that would've been far too easy wouldn't it, blasted magic._ The internals of the device resembled an orrery, with multiple points spinning around a central object "uh captain, I don't suppose you know how to read this..?"

Feomar trotted up alongside River and leant over to get a better look "oh it's an MPS!" he exclaimed "I haven't seen one of those for years!"

River raised an eyebrow "what on Mewni is an MPS?"

"Rare sire, old magic, there's nobody around with the skill to craft them anymore. It stands for 'Magic Positioning System' and it works by tracking a specific piece of magic that you attune it to, with an accuracy of 2-10 feet. Careful with it sire it's worth a fortune"

"Well that explains why Moon had to go digging in the vault for it.. so.. how does one read it?"

"Well, the spinning objects line up one by one from outermost to centre as we follow the correct path. You'll notice sire, the outermost object has stopped spinning and points to our West, so we need to start heading West, the rest will align as we come closer" Feomar looked pleased with himself

"Excellent, well I guess we're heading west then!" River turned to the small column of Royal Guard he'd brought along "Gentlemen! We go West!" and with that pulled his reins to the left and struck out from the main road they were on at a gallop, the Guard followed suit and hurried to catch up to their King.

Marcos POV

Marco studied the map Buffrog had given him, trying to figure out where he was in relation to the small collection of huts that he was trying to find. _This map is terrible_ he sighed _I mean it's not Buffrogs fault, I guess Monsters just don't have the same education as Mewmans_. Marco frowned _I can see why Star is so dead set on changing that, at least if she does if I ever need a map in future I'll be able to read it!_

He looked around trying to locate any markers that might tell him where he was, the tree line was some distance away now and he was surrounded by rolling green pasture, with the odd lonely tree breaking monotony. _I mean if the tree line is here_ he prodded the map _then surely I must be around here?_ He traced his finger to the West slightly and tapped it _so I need to start heading North I guess?_ He looked at the tree line again and cross referenced the map _North should be that way..?_ He sighed, _I hate orienteering, if I was on Earth and had the stars this would be easy._

"Well" he said aloud "only one way to find out I guess" _and now you're talking to yourself, great... well, anything to distract me from how I'm feeling._ Marco was beginning to worry, he could feel the emptiness inside him, leeching away at his vitality, it was an effort just to try smiling now _unless I think of Star,_ as he thought of her his heart beat a taboo and a smile unbidden appeared on his face _well at least that still works_ he thought "guess I'll just have to keep thinking about her then" he chuckled to himself "I doubt that'll be difficult". With a small sigh he took one last look at the tree line, he felt drawn to it for a moment, almost like something was calling to him, he shook his head to clear it and spurred his mount northwards. _I miss you Star, I'll be back soon I promise._

Stars POV

"He's looking right at us!" Star hissed

"Calm down girl he can't see us, it's dark under here!" Pony Head reassured her

"Plus we all know Marco can't see what's right in front of him anyway" Janna sniggered

"That's not funny Janna" Star admonished

"Yeah that's not funny Janna" Starfan13 echoed

"pfft, it was just a joke" Janna defended somewhat half heartedly

The group of them were hiding in the tree line that Marco had just taken a long look at, Star stared right back at him and practically willed herself to be invisible _I really should have changed outfits for this_ she lamented as her bright purple and orange leggings practically shouted "we're here we're here!". Marco turned away from the tree line and went back to what Star figured was a map.

"Once he moves on we've got nowhere to hide, there's nothing out there but grass and hills" she worried

"You've got a wand Star" Pony Head deadpanned

Star laughed at herself "oh yeah, silly me"

She looked at Marco who was once again gazing at the tree line with an almost wistful expression. She felt her heart beat quicken, her body relaxed and she had to consciously stop herself stepping out into the meadow for a moment, _what on Mewni was that? I almost blew it! That was really weird.._ Star frowned. Marco was receding into the distance by the time she brought herself back to the real world.

"Star, you awake?" Janna was prodding her arm gently

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay" Star hugged herself for a moment "I just had the weirdest feeling, like I wasn't in control of my own body and it just wanted to walk out there, to Marco"

Janna raised an eyebrow "uh huh.. 'cause you know you've got no reason to *want* to go out there"

"You know what I meant Janna!" Star pushed her playfully "I wasn't controlling it, I had to force myself not to.."

"Weird" Janna commented

"Double weird" Starfan13 chimed in

"B-fly I hate to pour cold water on your mystery urges but Marco is already out of sight, we need to go" Pony Head nudged Star towards the pasture.

"Okay okay, I'll figure it out later. Let's go"

 ***Authors Comment***

 **I know some of the chapters have been relatively short, and have been commented on, so from now on I'll be dipping down to the meaty chunks in the hobo gravy by amalgamating any shorter chapters I've written. Hopefully you find this format more appetising :)**

 **Many thanks for your support.**


	13. Right Behind You: Chapter 12

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 12

Mewni Castle

Moons POV

"Eclipsa" Moon knocked on the tower door "Eclipsa I need to talk to you"

"You know I don't know why you bother knocking, I'm essentially a prisoner" came the voice through the door "but please do come in anyway" it finished sullenly

Moon waved her hand and the chains and bolts unlocked themselves, she opened the door to find Eclipsa sat on her bed, her mascara had run in tracks, obscuring her marks, she'd obviously been crying.

"I wanted to apologise for yesterday, I should've been a little more circumspect when bringing up your past" Moon took her hand "I didn't mean to upset you"

"Oh Moon" Eclipsa gave a halfhearted smile "it wasn't your fault. You didn't do this to me.. to my family, your ancestors did. I don't blame you"

Moon smiled at her, _I think perhaps I may have jumped the gun with her_ she thought to herself.

"I do however blame the High Commission and their archaic views" she finished with her eyes narrowed

 _Or maybe not…_ "Eclipsa" Moon sighed "it was 300 years ago, things have changed"

"Oh really? The same wastrels occupy the High Commission, Rhombulus was the one who imprisoned me! Don't tell me things have changed, how can they have when the same people who were in positions of power then still are now!"

"My daughter, Star.. she is the future Queen of Mewni and she has spent the last few months trying to bring Monsters and Mewmans together, in friendship. It's slow going, yes, of course it is, but even I came to the realization not so long ago, that we are not so different, thanks to a Monster"

Eclipsa raised her eyebrows in surprise "Do tell"

"A monster named Buffrog, he tried to keep Star safe for me.. even if she did end up sneaking out despite our best efforts.. anyway, my point is, things are changing, for the better. I know it won't bring your love back, and it won't save Meteora from what she's become, I can't imagine how you must be feeling" Moon soothed "but when my daughter becomes Queen.. everything will change"

"That doesn't make it right Moon" Eclipsa clenched her jaw and spoke through gritted teeth "That doesn't even come close"

"I know" _she's not going to let this go_ "look I'll make sure you get a fair trial, I won't have you imprisoned again if there was no just cause I promise.. just, don't do anything stupid, please, for Star's sake, she sort of looks up to you, I want to believe there's a good reason for that"

At the mention of Star Eclipsa's eye betrayed her with a twitch

"Eclipsa.. what is it" Moon stared at her "what's wrong"

"Is Marco back yet?" she responded quietly

"No, my husband has gone to retrieve him, but I've had no word"

"Get him back. You have to get him to come back or he'll be lost forever" Eclipsa grasped Moons hand tightly "how did you not see it!" she practically shouted at Moon

"Wha..?" Moon was shocked "what are you talking about?"

"I wanted to tell you yesterday, but my daughter.. I was confused, I'm sorry.. I.. Marco is in grave danger"

"What danger Eclipsa?" Moon grabbed Eclipsa's shoulders "what danger!"

"It wasn't a healing spell!" Eclipsa looked terrified "I recognized it's aura because.. because I had it cast on me" she lowered her eyes to the floor "the Stone Heart spell.. yes it heals physical ills, but it hardens the heart, removes love.. how did you not feel it?"

"No" Moon whispered "no that's not possible, I felt his emotions, his love for my daughter was an inferno.."

"It blinded you to it's true purpose. It will drown that love in nothingness, until eventually all Marco will be able to feel is hatred and bitterness" Eclipsa looked at Moon again "his love for Star is all that's stopping it right now"

"How do you know this..?"

"Because it was the same for me, all those years ago" Eclipsa took on a sorrowful expression

"But you're okay! Why!" Moon was frantic now

"The Stone Heart spell can only be uncast by the one who cast it, or.. if Marco dies, the spell is broken"

"WHAT! You're telling me the only way to save Marco from this horrid spell is to.. to.. kill him?" Moon squeaked in disbelief

"If he can be brought back.. he will no longer be under the effects of the spell. How do you think I did it?" Eclipsa sighed softly "I died"

"But.. how?" Moon whispered "how did you come back?"

"Remember I spoke of my loves abilities yesterday? Well.. he could reverse his life extraction, he could give up life to extend anothers… he… he saved me, but in doing so he threw away his own life" Eclipsa felt a tear escape as she remembered her loves sacrifice "and when the High Commission realized I was still alive despite their best efforts they crystallized me instead"

"You're telling me we either find someone with this ability.. or Marco is dead, or so changed he may as well have died" Moon whispered

"Yes" Eclipsa looked heartbroken "and for Stars sake I suggest you find someone soon"

"But.. where do I even begin to look! I've never even heard of this ability!" Moon was beside herself now _Star will be broken, I can't let this happen_.

"Start with my home, there are books there that my love kept, they may aid you Moon"

"You mean that creepy temple?"

"It wasn't creepy.. but yes"

Moon stood and made a beeline for the door, she stopped just before the threshold and turned suddenly "I.. um.. thank you Eclipsa"

Eclipsa nodded "Go Moon, you don't have much time"


	14. Right Behind You: Chapter 13

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 13

River Side

Marcos POV

"Guess I'll set up camp here then" Marco dismounted and walked Luna to the tree that grew beside the river. He tied the reins around the trunk and pulled his duffel bag off. "Where did I put that.. ah there you are" he rummaged through the bag till he found his fold away tent "I knew this would come in handy one day", he undid the bindings and with a flourish threw it into the air, where it rapidly unraveled and landed with a bounce. _One tent_ he thought.

He set about knocking the tent pegs in to make sure it didn't blow away at any point, as the daylight waned into twilight he gathered some firewood and made a small fire. _I stink_ he recoiled as he caught wind of his odor _well there's a river there, might as well make the most of it_. He undressed, grabbed a bar of soap from his bag and made his way to the river bank. _Well at least there's no one around, this would be embarrassing_ he eyed the area around him in the fading light _first I'm washing this hoodie, Star is right I need to clean them more often_ he smiled as the thought of Star retching over his hoodie came to mind.

With the hoodie washed and hung over the fire with a makeshift clothes line he went back to the river and waded in to his stomach. _Jesús that's cold!_ His body started shivering as it tried to warm his muscles up _let's get this over with before I develop hypothermia or something._

A short time later Marco sat beside his small fire, prodding the outskirts with a small forked stick, he'd eaten a meager portion of some nachos he'd brought along and even managed to melt some cheese on them using the fire, though it had tasted of smoke. He sighed. "What the hell am I doing" he asked, to nobody in particular. " _you're surviving"_

Marco's head jerked up and he leapt to his feet, grabbing his staff that lay beside him he whirled around and adopted a defensive stance. Nothing. There was nothing there.

 _"You won't find me out there you know"_

Again Marco whirled a one-eighty and took a stance, again, nothing.

 _"This is getting dull. I'm in your head you fool"_ the voice said scathingly

Marco's flesh turned to ice as he realized he recognized the voice. _Monster arm?_

 _"Ah you do remember! What did I say? You can take away the symptoms…"_

"But you'll never cure the virus" Marco finished in a whisper

 _"Exactly"_ the disembodied voice laughed.

"How..?"

 _"Oh I've always been here Marco. I've just been waiting, biding my time so to speak, until you needed me again"_

"Why in the name of el Diablos balls would I *EVER* need you!" Marco demanded. _Now I'm really lucky there's no one here, I'd be carted off to the mental asylum!_

 _"Look at you Marco.. you're broken. You know what I speak of"_ the voice said in a hiss

 _No I don't, you're not welcome here, leave, now._

 _"It doesn't work like that I'm afraid. I'm here now, if you want to get rid of me you're going to have to fix what was broken, and you're going to need my help to do it"_

 _What makes you think I'll need you? And why would you help me?_

 _"Oh come now, you're just.. you, you can't do this on your own look at you, so weak and pathetic. I'm you, if you die I die. Without Star you're nothing, you couldn't even handle *me* by yourself, what makes you think you'll fare any better against Meteora?"_ the voice whispered sibilantly 

Marco clenched his jaw tight at the insult, _oh yeah? I don't need Star! I don't need anyone! I can do this without her! You'll see!_

The only sound in response was a soft laugh on the wind, and silence reigned once more. Marco sank to his haunches, he was trembling a little and sweat was pouring down his face but his heart rate had slowed, the adrenaline spike the voice had caused was fading away. He growled wordlessly at the fire. _Without Star I'm nothing huh? We'll damn well see about that! I don't need a princess holding my hand!_

He kicked the fire over and climbed into his tent, intent on getting a good nights sleep before striking out first thing in the morning. _I'll show them, I'll show them all_ he thought as he succumbed to restless sleep.

Stars POV

After the group had belly crawled up the hill beside the river Marco had stopped at they sat and watched. They saw him make camp and set about gathering wood for a fire, and once the fire was made he started to undress

"Anyone got a pair of binoculars?" Janna whispered

"Eyes off Janna you pervert" Star waved her wand and blindfolded Janna, Pony Head and Starfan13

"Hey no fair! You'd better be wearing one too" Janna hissed as she pried at it with her fingers "it won't come off"

"No it won't, not until I decide anyway" Star said smugly

"Uh B-fly was it really necessary to blindfold all of us? I mean we can't see Marco.. and uh, stuff.." Pony Head trailed off lamely

"You're all as bad as each other" Star huffed "now be quiet"

Star watched as Marco washed his hoodie off in the river and hung it up to dry _good, they stink_ she smirked, _woah Marco!_ Stars eyes went wide and every blood vessel in her face went into maximum overdrive as Marco had just removed the last of his clothing and started wading into the river. _Karate really does him good.._ Star mused as she watched him bathe. _Bad Star, you're trying to keep him safe not perv on him. And? He's my boyfriend I'm allowed!_ Star let her metaphorical devil and angel fight it out between them whilst she continued her thankless and entirely not pervy vigil.

"Ugh can we please take these off yet?" Janna rolled over onto her back "I'm bored"

"Yeah Star please?" Starfan13's whiny voice came a moment later

"Okay okay, he's practically dressed again anyway" Star waved her wand and the blindfolds disappeared

"Oh thank Mewni, girl that was awful, I couldn't look at myself for like twenty minutes, do you know how difficult that is for me?" Pony Head exclaimed

"Shhhh!" Star put her finger over Pony Heads mouth

"Sorry" Pony Head whispered through her finger

They watched as Marco prepared dinner below them. _Nachos Marco? Really? Do you eat anything else?_ Star smirked, her stomach rumbled _uh oh, we haven't eaten all day either_.

"Hey is anyone hungry?"

She felt like a deer caught in headlights as the group turned as one and sounded a single "yes"

"Okay, we'll wait for Marco to go to sleep and then we'll use the scissors to get some food back at the castle. My parents are probably wondering where I am anyway, just say I was staying at yours Pony"

"You got it B-fly"

They turned back to watch Marco again and Star was confused to see him in a combat stance, _what's he doing that for? There's no one around_. Suddenly he whirled again and struck the same stance but facing the opposite direction this time, _what on Mewni..? maybe he's practicing his.. what did he call them? Katas?_

"Why in the name of el Diablos balls would I *EVER* need you!" Star heard Marco say faintly

 _Nope. He's not practicing katas. He's talking to someone.._ "who's he talking to can anyone see?"

A chorus of negatives from the others confirmed the evidence of Stars own eyes, Marco was completely alone. Star watched him, she could see even from this distance that his body was taut, the sheen of sweat on his forehead in the firelight reflected back at her. Then suddenly it was over, he sank to the floor like an uncoiled spring. _What was *that* about? I'm not worried anymore, I'm terrified, I've never seen him act like that before._

"Uh, so Star, what was that about?" Janna nudged her with her elbow

Star glanced at Janna and saw the same worried expression she was sure she was wearing

"I don't know Janna.."

She watched as Marco entered his tent and closed the flap.

"Right, we're going back to the castle, I'll see if I can figure out what just happened whilst we're there"

Star produced Marco's scissors and cut a portal back home

"Wait are we sure we can get back here if we leave?" Starfan13 asked

"Yeah, as long as you can picture the place or person you're trying to reach" Star smiled reassuringly and motioned for Starfan13 to step through, as she did Star looked back over the crest of the hill towards Marco's campsite _I don't know what's going on Marco, but I'm here_ , _I'll always be here._


	15. Right Behind You: Chapter 14

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 14

Mewni Castle

Stars POV

Star stepped from the portal she'd opened into her room back in the castle "you guys wait here, I'll have the servants bring some food. I'm gonna go find my mom"

"Boring" Janna quipped

"Well I'm sorry Janna it can't be dead clown séances and stalking 24/7" Star said pointedly

"Jeez I was just kidding" came the defensive reply

"Well don't" Star threw over her shoulder as she left her room

 _Maybe that was a little harsh_ she thought as she walked over the threshold. _I'll apologise later, we're all worried._

Star cornered one of the serving staff outside the door and asked them to bring food to her room as soon as possible. Considering the time Star knew her mother would be in her study so she headed straight there, the castle staff gave her a wide berth, well aware of her "on a mission" march and not wishing to be turned into a narwhal.

"Mom!" Star yelled as she crashed through the door

"Oh.. Star, uh.. there you are dear, I was beginning to worry about you" Moon looked up from the book she was scanning with a slightly guilty expression "where have you been?"

Star didn't answer right away, she was too stunned by her mothers appearance, Moons hair was a frizzy mess, bits of leaf clung to the trailing strands around her shoulders, and she was wearing her armour. "Uh mom? What's with the Bear Grylls look?"

"Bear.. Grylls?" Moon said slowly, not understanding

"Yeah it's a thing from Earth.. nevermind, why are you a mess?" Star asked pointedly

Moon glanced down at herself quickly "uh" she frowned

"Mom.. what's going on?" Star said worriedly

Moon sighed softly "Star.. Something has happened, I was wrong, Marco is in terrible danger"

Stars heart began to hammer in her chest as a tight knot of fear gripped her insides "what do you mean he's in danger?"

"It.. it wasn't a healing spell" Moon admitted "I was wrong"

"What.. but you.. what was it!" Star was frantic now, all she could think about was Marco and his strange behavior just a short while ago "what's wrong with him!"

"Star. He has had the Stone Heart spell cast upon him" Moon winced in sympathy as Stars face went slack with horror

"But.. that spell is a legend, a.. a myth, isn't it?" Star asked a little too hopefully "maybe you're wrong!" _please be wrong, please be wrong, not Marco, please be wrong_ she thought over and over

"No Star, I believe Eclipsa this time, she's the one who told me. If anyone would know it's her, since she survived it herself. The only reason Marco hasn't succumbed to it yet is because.." Moon stopped, unsure if it was wise to tell her daughter why Marco was still himself for now.

"Mom. Because.. what?"

She closed her eyes and felt herself break a little more "because of how much he loves you. When I used the scrying spell it was all I could feel, it was so strong, it blinded me to the Stone Heart spell.. I'm.. I'm sorry darling" Moon let the guilt wash over her once more

Star was too stunned to say anything at first. _He loves me so much that it's dampening a magic spells power over him? That's.. oh Marco, you cute idiot. I'm definitely marrying you._ Stars internal monologue stopped dead as she realized she'd missed something important.

"Wait you believe Eclipsa?!" Star was shocked "what happened to evilllll"

"Eclipsa is helping Star, she told me where to find these" she gestured to the books stacked on her desk "she told me how to save Marco.." Moon trailed off

Star was gripped by sudden hope _oh thank Mewni_ she almost cried "how!"

Moon reached out and took Stars hand to comfort her "he has to die.."

Moon didn't even finish the sentence before Star yanked her hand away and stared at her mother in horror "DIE!?" she screamed "that's your solution!? Kill Marco!" _I don't believe it, I can't believe it.. no.. I'm not going to lose him now! Not after everything we've been through!_

"Star listen to me please" Moons eyes were sparkling with unspent tears

"No mom! I'm not going to let Marco die!" Star cried, her face cracked and as the full horror of what her mother just said sank in she wept freely "I can't! I love him!"

Moons heart broke. To see her daughter so shattered killed her inside. "Star we *can* save him, listen to me.. please" she practically begged as a tear finally ran down her cheek

"How is dying.. going.. to.. save him? He'll be.. dead.. there's nothing.. to.. save" Star heaved through her sobs

"If he can be brought back.. the spell will be lifted Star, it's how Eclipsa escaped it"

Stars insides felt like they were being crushed in a vice, she was shaking so much she could barely concentrate on what her mom had just said. _Brought back? Eclipsa did it..?_ Star took a deep breath and tried to calm herself enough to speak again "how exactly do we bring him back..?" she whispered, not trusting her voice to stay steady

"Eclipsa said her husband saved her, he had a gift, he could take or give lifeforce. He gave his up to resurrect Eclipsa" Moon put her hand on Stars shoulder "we can save him, we just need to find another Monster with this gift" she smiled through her tears

 _Wait.. if Eclipsa's husband died to save her.._ "Mom.. that means we have to take a Monsters life to save him doesn't it?" her skin felt like ice as she considered what that meant. _To save Marco.. wouldn't you do anything? How could you just stand by and watch him die knowing you could save him.. Because Marco would never forgive you if you saved him by killing another, that's why._ Stars face hardened and her heart broke "no, I won't do it, he wouldn't want that he'd rather die!"

"Star we.."

"No mom. No. I'll find another way" Star stared down her mother before marching out of the study. _I'll find a way to save you Marco. I swear it._


	16. Right Behind You: Chapter 15

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 15

River Side

Rivers POV

"Judging by the warmth of the fire pit it was put out not long ago" Feomar was talking to King River as the guard picked over the remains of the camp site they'd stumbled across "we can't be that far behind, if this was Marco that is"

River glanced at the MPS in his hand, the orrery had very nearly aligned a short while ago, now the outer was pointing North and the inner objects had resumed their stately spin. "It was him, I'm sure of it" he sighed "we were so close. Gather the men Feomar, we head North"

"Sire, we've been riding for nearly 24 hours.. the men are tired, the warnicorns need rest and food, they're magic but they're not invincible"

River pinched the bridge of his nose _he's right, I'm barely awake as it is_. "Okay, tell the men to set up camp. Three hours Feomar, no more, we can't let him get too far ahead"

"Yes your highness" Feomar moved off to inform the men

 _I should probably send a messenger back to the castle.._ River mused. _Then again, we'll catch up to him soon enough, not much point_. He heard Feomar ordering the tents to be erected and some cooking fires set up. _Why did you leave in the middle of the night my boy?_ River wondered silently.

Underworld 

Toms POV

Tom peered out from underneath his duvet as his mirror rang. _By the seven circles of hell who is calling at this hour? Ugh._ He pulled himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. _This better be good, if it's that blasted anger management counsellor checking up on me again.._ Tom reached for the answer button and took a step back in surprise when Stars face appeared in the mirror "Uh, hey Star" _what the..?_ his heart started thumping and he swallowed tightly.

"Tom! I need your help!" Star was wild eyed and breathing hard

"Uh.. Okay? What's wrong?" _Man she looks like she's just gone toe to toe with a gladiator_

"Marco's in trouble.." Star paused as the reality of asking her incredibly recent ex to help her save the guy he gave her up for sunk in. She took a shaky breath and continued "he.. he might die Tom" Stars eyes welled up in despair.

Tom was too dumbfounded to respond at first. _Marco is your friend dude, regardless of what's happened, you just gonna stand here and do nothing?_ He clenched his fists tightly as his insides knotted "well.." Tom took a calming breath. _You wanted to be better, prove it._ "Okay" he nodded "tell me what's happened"

Star recounted everything to him, Marco's kidnapping, his quest, their groups efforts to tail him. Finally she told Tom what her mom had just told her.

"So, wait. What exactly does this spell do?" Tom was confused "it removes the capacity for love?"

"Yes!" Star nodded

"Um.. I don't mean to sound like a jerk here Star, but why is that dangerous?"

"Tom! How would you feel if somebody ripped everything that's good within you away!" Star admonished

"Not that there's much to begin with Star, but I'm a demon, we're not exactly known for being *nice*"

"Don't be facetious Tom" Star looked hurt as she crossed her arms

 _Yeah that was uncalled for_ "sorry. I still don't understand why it's dangerous though.."

"Marco.." Stars voice cracked a little "Marco will only know hatred, jealousy, bitterness, anger.. Does that sound like Marco to you Tom? He'll be gone"

 _No. No it does not. Marco was many things but angry and hateful isn't his style._ Tom shook his head as the information sunk in "no it doesn't, he may as well be dead if that's the case"

Star pressed her lips together and nodded as she stifled another sob "please.. help me save him Tom"

…

…

 _Damn it Marco, can't you look after yourself for one minute._ "Okay, what's the plan" he replied finally

"Get to the castle as quickly as you can" Star gave him a watery smile "thank you Tom"

 _That smile could melt icebergs.._ "No problem, let me get dressed, I'll see you shortly" and with that he cut the mirror off. _I'm probably going to regret this_ he thought sadly _but if I do nothing I'll never forgive myself._ He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out his usual top, the one with the star icon on the front, _actually… time for a change I think_ , he put it back and pulled out another.

Kellys House (or hair)

Kellys POV

"Tad I told you, it's over, why can't you just leave me alone?" Kelly crossed her arms. Tad had called her a few minutes ago on her mirror and was listing all the things he liked about her, _as if that's going to just make me swoon_ she thought.

"But Kelly don't you get it? We're meant to be together babe" Tad touched the mirror as if he was reaching out for her

"Ugh! Just stop Tad. Stop it. You have to grow up and move on now!" She raised her voice and went to hang up the call when suddenly the mirror flashed, alerting her to another call coming in. Without waiting for Tad to reply she switched the call over and was surprised to see Star wringing her hands together, she looked like she'd been crying. _Uh oh._

"Kelly.."

"Star? What's up? Where's Marco?" Kelly asked a little too forcefully

Stars eyes widened "What do you mean where's Marco?"

"You're upset, you're calling me, I figured you'd argued and he'd run off or something" Kelly narrowed her eyes "what's happened?" _she looks awful._

"Marco isn't here.." Star started

"I knew it! What have you done to him now!" Kelly demanded

"I.. what? I haven't done anything to him!" Stars heckles rose as she realized Kelly thought the worst of her "he's in danger!"

Kelly's retort died on her lips. "Danger?"

"He's not here because he went to find out what Meteora was up to, at my moms request!"

"And you let him go alone!?" Kelly snarled

"Yes I let him go alone! He wouldn't accept my help, you think I didn't try?" Stars upper lip began to tremble as her emotions rose to the fore "how could you say that! I love him!"

Kelly backed down as she heard the agony in Stars voice. _Woah. Might've jumped the gun a little here.._ "Okay okay" Kelly brought her hands up in a placatory gesture "just.. tell me what happened"

Like Tom, Star told Kelly everything that had happened since they'd brought him back from wherever it was they'd rescued him from, unlike Tom she included what happened immediately after he woke up. Kellys face was a mask of stoicism during that part. Star finished the tale and Kelly looked her dead in the eyes "where is he now"

"He's sleeping, he made camp before we left" Star said quietly

"Have you checked, Star?" Kelly asked pointedly

"I.. No.. It's the middle of the night!"

"Check. Now" Kelly crossed her arms and waited

"Okay okay" Star said sheepishly

She cast the All Seeing Eye where Kelly could see it, it was dark through the aperture but they could just make out Marco on warnicorn back, galloping to who knows where.

"Oh Mewni. He's not at the camp site anymore" Star said quietly

"So now we have to find him as well. Great. What exactly are we going to do when we do find him anyway?" Kelly raised an eyebrow "do you have a plan?"

"Let's just bring him back.. we'll work out the rest later" Star pleaded

"Okay, I'll get my scissors, but I'm doing this for him. Not you, understood?"

Star nodded tightly and cut the call off. _Brilliant. We rescued him four days ago and she's lost him again already, and on top of that he's basically dying. Way to go Star._ Kelly forced herself to breathe. _No that isn't fair and you know it. Star didn't cause this.._

 _but if he dies I'll finish it. Meteora won't know what hit her._


	17. Right Behind You: Chapter 16

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 16

Riding Northwards

Marcos POV

 _So much for a good nights sleep_ Marco thought as he blinked the wind out of his eyes, he'd spent the few hours he'd tried to rest tossing and turning, snatching sleep in ten or twenty minute periods but waking up suddenly with his heart pounding in his chest. Finally he'd given up and with the moons still watching in the starlit sky overhead he packed up camp and continued his journey. _At least Monster arm hasn't come back,_ he grimaced, _yet._

As the dark landscape passed him by he considered his position. _I'm in trouble let's face it. I don't know what's happening to me but it's getting worse, the empty feeling.. And Monster arm is back. Is it possible the two are linked?_ Marco blinked as he thought about it. _The last time Monster arm was around he wanted to eat peoples bowels.. it was definitely evil. And he definitely wasn't. So why show up now? There have been other times I could have used a Monster arm.. It *has* to be something to do with what's been done to me._ Marco nodded to himself as he ran the possibilities in his head, _what's been done to you though? That's the million dollar question Marco.._ He sighed, _Star might know_.

He pulled the reins hard and Luna reared up in surprise as Marco hauled her to a stop. _Star,_ he thought again frantically. The faintest flutter in his heart was all he could feel as he forced her face into his mind. _No.._ the warm feelings that always suffused him when he thought about Star were gone.. it felt more like the merest guttering of a burnt out candle flame, flickering its last. _No.. NO! What the hell has Meteora done to me!_

 _"She's made you stronger"_ the sibilant whisper of Monster arm invaded his thoughts once more

"NO!" Marco screamed into the darkness, Luna padded nervously at the sudden noise

 _"Oh dear, but I thought you said you didn't need *anyone*"_ Monster arms voice was full of false concern _"I thought you could do this alone"_

"This isn't what I meant!" Marco yelled, voice anxious with despair as he realized this was it's plan all along, his feelings for Star had been diminished all the more rapidly by harboring resentment in his heart. Resentment at feeling like a sidekick, like he couldn't be trusted to do anything big without Star. Resentment that Monster arm had put there. "You.. you tricked me!" he screamed again

 _"Yes.. I did. But I did it for your own good Marco. She was an obstacle, a barrier for you, she'd never let you reach your true potential. With me at your side.."_

"SHUT UP!" Marco's face grew thunderous as an anger he didn't know he was capable of finally boiled over "STAR WAS EVERYTHING TO ME! AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY!" tears began to fall as the hollowness in his soul became fully apparent. Luna reared again and Marco had to steady the reins to stop her bolting in fear.

Monster arm laughed mockingly _"yes, I did. But I can see you're not in the mood to talk right now. You'll thank me soon enough.."_ the voice trailed off to a whisper and was gone

Marco slumped over the saddle, his breath came in ragged heaves as his mind whirled. _What have I done_ he squeezed his eyes shut in frustration and yelled wordlessly. _Star.._ he thought. Nothing, just emptiness, and a bone deep sadness. He thought of his friends, his parents, one by one he searched for their faces in his minds eye and one by one he clenched his jaw tighter as he felt nothing, he pulled his treasured memories to the fore and recounted them over and over, and again felt nothing. _I've lost everything.. everyone._ The Stone Heart spell may have removed love, but it still allowed grief, though this wasn't the grief of his lost love, he couldn't grieve what he couldn't feel anymore, this was the grief of knowing that whatever happened now, he truly was alone, and it terrified him.

He managed to pull enough of himself together after a few minutes to sit up. The horizon was beginning to brighten, indicating dawn was fast approaching. _I've got to find Meteora, I've got to fix whatever it is she's done.. I can't go back, not like this._ He snapped the reins and kicked Luna into a breakneck pace, as the wind hurtled past him he thought he heard faint laughter.

Mewni Castle

Stars POV

" **Unveil to me what is forbidden!** " Star finished the All Seeing Eye spell and the portal cracked into being, Marco was still riding, though now he was spurring his warnicorn on furiously, slapping the reins over and over to eke a little more speed. _There's nothing chasing him.. what on Mewni is he doing?_ Star wondered as the group gathered around to look.

"Wow, Marco can ride!" Pony Head purred approvingly from the back of the group

Star deadpanned "Pony, not now"

"If I didn't know any better Star I'd say he was running from something.. or towards something" Tom commented

"Can you get any closer, can we see his face?" Kelly asked quietly

"Uh, yeah, yeah hold on" Star concentrated and the portal swung around to face Marco. _His face… he looks so angry_.

"Anyone seen Marco like this before?" Janna asked pointedly "No? Me neither. Star we need to go get him, like, right now"

"Janna if I open the portal whilst he's riding at that speed he'll be long gone before we get through, we have to wait for him to stop" _which I really hope is soon.._ she thought

The group continued to watch Marco through the aperture in an uneasy silence, after an hour or so Star saw the stone menhirs Buffrog had mentioned once or twice as Marco passed them. _That means he's close to the village.._ "he should be stopping soon, remember the menhirs Buffrog told us about?"

"Oh yeah" Janna remembered "they pointed the way to the village"

"That's them. We need to be ready to move" Star grasped Marcos scissors tight _come on, come on, just slow down at least Marco.. please._

After another tense, albeit short wait Marco began to slow, Star swung the portal to show the view ahead and saw a collection of run down huts with thatched roofs in varying states of disrepair. The way into the village clearing was demarcated by two of the stone menhirs, they had odd carvings scrawled around their diameter and Star struggled to make out the pictograms. _It doesn't matter, we can get to Marco!_ She spun around to the group.

"Right, everyone ready?" Star asked

They all nodded at once. Star concentrated on Marco and made the cutting motion, the scissors fizzed and sparked, but no portal opened. She frowned at the scissors _what the?_ "Okay let's try that again shall we.." she repeated the cutting motion, and the scissors once again sparked, but again no portal opened. "Uh oh" Star muttered as a sick feeling washed over her.

"Uh Star.. that's not all" Kelly said, Star caught the worried tone and spun around, the All Seeing Eye spell had disappeared.

"No.." Star chanted her way through the spell again quickly, though the wind came and the wand took on the form of a slitted pupil no aperture appeared. She tried again and concentrated on her mom instead, the aperture formed with a crack and her mother lay within, poring over the books she'd brought back from wherever it was she'd gone. Once more she concentrated on Marco, and once more she failed to summon the aperture. "No!" Star cried out in abject horror as she felt Marco slip beyond her reach.


	18. Right Behind You: Chapter 17

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 17

Mewni Castle

Moons POV

 _There's nothing here._ Moon had spent the entire night going through the books she had retrieved from the abandoned temple in the mountains, there was no mention of the "gift" that Eclipsa's husband possessed. "No" she mouthed silently _. Eclipsa lied, there's nothing._

Moon jerked to her feet so suddenly the chair she was sat in toppled over. "Eclipsa" she growled. Moon stormed out of her study intent on getting answers.

"Eclipsa!" Moon shouted as she waved the locks open and barreled through the door

"Moon!" Eclipsa was shocked at the abrupt entrance

Moon didn't stop, she grabbed Eclipsa by her neck and forced her back against the wall "you lied to me!"

"Moon" Eclipsa choked off as she grasped at the hand around her throat "please.."

Moon held her for a few moments before releasing her, Eclipsa dragged in a ragged breath and coughed. "You lied! There was nothing there" Moon snarled at her

"I said may aid you Moon, I didn't say would!" Eclipsa explained "I had no idea his library would be of no use, I was only trying to help!" she held her hands out in a placatory gesture "please Moon.. you have to believe me"

"Why should I"

"What reason do I have to hurt Star? Or Marco? They're just kids!" Eclipsa looked genuinely hurt

Moon paused "Because of what my family did to yours" Moon said quietly, her tone softened

"You think this is about revenge?" Eclipsa scoffed "I told you Moon I don't hold you accountable, you weren't even alive then!" she said incredulously, Eclipsa looked Moon in the eye "I swear.. I would never intentionally harm Star"

Moon visibly deflated, her anger boiling away to nothing, leaving her looking defeated. She stared at the floor "What am I supposed to do.." she said, voice filled with despair

"Moon, look at me"

Moon looked up, Eclipsa's face radiated concern

"Has there been any word from River? Have they found Marco?"

"No.." _River.. He's still out there._ She'd forgotten, she'd been so obsessed with her research "he's still out there searching" she felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"What about Star? Is she safe?"

"Yes, yes she's here in the castle.. we argued last night and she stormed off" _I should check on her_ Moon realized with another stab of guilt

"Don't you think you should.." Eclipsa didn't finish her sentence, Star burst into the room in a panicked state

"Mom! Eclipsa!" she skidded to a halt as she realized she'd interrupted a tense moment.

"Star darling, what's wrong?" Moon asked anxiously

 _"_ Mom.. I've lost Marco" Stars voice cracked

"What? What do you mean you've lost Marco?" Moon put her hand on her daughters shoulder and shook her lightly "How do you know you've lost him?"

Star launched into what had happened the last few days, Moon and Eclipsa listened, holding any questions until she'd finished. With a sob Star recounted Marco reaching the village and her subsequent attempts to reach him ending in failure.

"Oh dear" Eclipsa muttered

"What is it?" Moon asked

"Those menhirs she described.. I.. I think that's my fault" she said sheepishly

"What do you mean 'your fault'!" Star asked pointedly

"I created them.. they're magic inhibitors. I used them to avoid the High Commission when I left Mewni"

"Magic inhibitors?" Star asked

"Yes. They stop magic being used within a certain radius.. specifically scrying and portal spells, and they can even intercept and redirect dimensional portals if tuned correctly.." Eclipsa grimaced "but that makes no sense.." she trailed off

"Why doesn't it make sense?" Star asked impatiently

"They need to be activated by someone who knows how.."

Moon and Star looked at each other knowingly "Meteora" they said in unison

Eclipsa put her hand over her mouth as the realization hit her "she has my book"

"Your book? What book!" Moon demanded

"My book! My journal! She must have taken it from the temple!" Eclipsa was frantic now "it's got everything in! Every spell I ever recorded, all my notes, my inventions…"

Star stopped her with a word "Eclipsa!"

Eclipsa stopped and stared at her

"Can we break through the magic block?" Star asked hopefully

"No.. no it's impossible once they're active, I designed them to be impenetrable" Eclipsa said sadly

"Damn" Star muttered

"What about River?" Eclipsa looked at Moon

Star glanced at her mother "Dad? What about him?"

"Your father is looking for Marco, he's been gone the last few days, I haven't heard from him" Moon said shaking her head

"If he's been gone a few days he might be close mom! If we can get to him we can get to Marco!" Star grasped Moons arm in excitement

Moons eyes widened, _she's right!_ Star saw it and nodded

"I'll go get Marcos scissors! Um.. I'm bringing a few friends"

Before Moon could ask any questions Star pelted back out of the room. She turned to Eclipsa and pursed her lips

"You wanted a chance to talk to Meteora.." _I hope I don't regret this_ "you've got it, you're coming with us"

Eclipsa nodded "thank you Moon" she said quietly

"You betray us, or hurt my family.."

"I know" Eclipsa put her hands up "as much as I enjoyed three hundred years of being frozen I'm not exactly in a rush to do it again" she gave Moon a small smile to show she was joking.

The corners of Moons mouth curved upwards slightly in response. "What else was in that book?" she asked suddenly

"You don't want to know" Eclipsa grimaced "I wasn't called the Queen of Darkness for nothing Moon"

Moon raised her eyebrows "are you admitting you're evil?"

"That's not what I said.. Just, as I said, I did what I had to do for me"

Before Moon could answer Star arrived with a large group in tow. _A few friends? All of them more like.._ Moon thought to herself

"We don't have time for pleasantries" Star huffed impatiently as she saw her mother about to greet them all "come on let's go!"

She concentrated on her father and made a cutting motion, a portal shimmered into being. "Yes!" Star cried, she jumped through immediately as the others followed.

"After you Eclipsa" Moon motioned to the portal

"Why thank you Moon" Eclipsa said graciously as she stepped through

 _I'm not letting you out of my sight_ Moon thought. She took a deep breath and stepped into the glowing light.


	19. Right Behind You: Chapter 18

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 18

Abandoned Monster Village

Marcos POV

"Hello!" Marco called out. _Man this place looks awful_.

"Is there anyone here!" he called again, cupping has hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

A deathly silence was his only answer.

 _Okay. Guess I'll take a look around then.._

Marco tied Luna to a nearby post and grabbed his staff, _it may look empty but I'd rather be the safe kid than sorry_ he thought. He made his way towards the nearest run down hut and carefully edged the door open with his staff, "hello, anyone home?" he announced, not wanting to startle anyone or anything inside, though unnecessarily since the hut was as empty as he was expecting. Dust had settled in a thin layer over the sparse furniture and a few spider webs straddled the open spaces. _Nobody has been here for a while_ he realized.

As he made his way through the village he found much of the same everywhere he looked, _it's like everyone just up and left one day, they didn't even take their belongings,_ he thought to himself as he picked up a small doll fashioned in the shape of a monster, _what kid leaves their dolls behind?_

 _"Meteora did"_ Monster arms voice startled Marco and he dropped the doll in the dust

 _Go away._ Marco clenched his jaw

 _"Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"_ Monster arm tried to sound hurt, and failed

 _Hah. You're about as friendly as a stampeding bull_ Marco frowned _just leave me alone, you've done enough damage._

 _"And what damage is that? Making you realize you're better than a sidekick? That you're stronger alone than you could ever be with that pathetic excuse for a princess?"_

Marco frowned. The words should have made him angry, but instead he felt indifference. _Don't talk about Star like that_ he defended half heartedly

 _"Oh *come* on. Look at what she's done to you!"_ Monster arm hissed _"She used you Marco. All she's ever done is use you, she built you up and ripped your heart out when she left you. Did she ever apologise?"_

 _No, she didn't need to, it wasn't her fault Toffee came back_ Marco tried to sound forceful in his head but it just came out as weak

 _"No? It wasn't her fault that Jackie left you? It wasn't her fault you lost your dragon cycle and awesome adventure life style? It wasn't her fault that you spent your 15th birthday feeling heartbroken.."_

 _Stop it_ Marco shouted in his head _. Just.. stop it._ He could feel the resentment like a knot in his guts, smoldering away, growing stronger with each accusation.

 _"Yes you see the truth of it don't you"_ Monster arm hissed "You're _a fool Marco. You could be so much more than a sidekick, you could be strong, stronger than you ever realized.."_ Monster arm trailed off _"all you have to do is let me in"_

Marco stood in silence for a few moments. _No._

Monster arm sighed _"Marco, Marco.. Haven't you figured it out yet? Everything that's happened has been for one reason and one reason alone"_ it laughed _"to bring *ME* back. In the end you don't get a choice, though this would have been much easier if you'd just agreed"_

Marco stood dumbstruck as the full import of what he'd just heard sunk in. _You..? What would Meteora want with you?_ He felt his skin turn to goosebumps at the implication.

 _"Well, maybe not just me.. I'm useless without you after all"_

A cold wave of dread rose up inside Marco as he considered his position. _I've walked right into it_ he thought frantically

 _"Now you're getting it!"_ Monster arm cackled to itself cruelly

Sudden noises from outside caught Marcos attention and he raised his staff. _I'm not going down without a fight_ he grimaced to himself. He walked to the doorway and as he crossed the threshold he stopped.

 _"Good luck"_ Monster arm whispered with a malicious purr

The village was no longer empty. If anything it was now overpopulated. Marco took in the veritable army before him and took a deep breath. _Okay_ he nodded to himself, he suddenly broke into a run at the closest lizard and launched a scissor kick at its head, it went down with a heavy thud, Marco landed in a crouch and spun his staff around before leaping towards three more that were now moving towards him menacingly.

Marco fought hard, but as soon as he'd knocked one out another two appeared in it's place. _Now I know how Hercules felt._ His staff was a blur, never settling, it beat a rapid taboo of cracks and thwacks as Marco fought to free himself from the confines of the trap. Many times he was almost taken but somehow he slipped through their grasping claws by the skin of his teeth, he was a dervish, spinning and kicking and thrusting out with his staff, _keep moving Marco, just keep moving_ he told himself. The sweat was pouring down his face and he could feel his limbs slowing with fatigue _come on Marco! You're almost there!_ And he was, he could see the edge of the group now, barely ten meters away.

Whether it was the momentary distraction of freedom or the fact that his limbs were now as heavy as lead, Marco paused for an instant too long. He felt the blow to the side of his head and the sickening crack that accompanied it, he had just enough time to mutter "ouch" before he collapsed like a marionette with its strings cut. Blackness took him, but just before he slipped into unconsciousness Monster arm whispered to him.

 _"Pleasant dreams Marco.."_


	20. Right Behind You: Chapter 19

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 19

Path to the Abandoned Village

Rivers POV

"Sire, he stopped here, there are signs of pawing" Feomar pointed out, referring to a horse scraping its hooves across the ground "though why I cannot say"

"Hmm. Then he continues?" River asked

"Yes my liege. The tracks follow the path, and judging by the spacing he took off at speed" Feomar affirmed

 _I can't put my finger on it, but something feels off_. _Maybe I should send someone back to the castle after all.._

Before he could give the order a portal ripped itself open a few metres away "guards!" River alerted his men and they immediately moved to shield their king, spears lowered, ready for combat.

"Stand down!" he shouted as his daughter stepped through, eyes wide at the line of sharp objects in her face "Star! What are you doing here?" before she could answer more people stepped through, River was taken aback as all of Stars friends joined her, then another figure stepped through, instantly recognizable with her large brim hat and spade cheekmarks "Eclipsa!" River roared in surprise.

"Wait River" came another voice, one he instantly recognized

"Moonpie?" he looked at her as she stepped through the portal and Star closed it behind her. "What's going on dear?" _because I am really confused.._

"Dad! Have you found his trail? Which way did Marco go!" Star interrupted before Moon could answer

Feomar answered for him "uh, that way princess" he pointed along the path as Star summoned her Cloudy charm

"River darling, we don't have time. Marco is in great danger, we must go, now" Moon reassured him

"Quick everyone, climb on!" Star gestured to her group and everybody, including Eclipsa, clambered onto Cloudy "come on Cloudy!" she pointed down the path "that way!"

River watched Star shoot off and Moon clambered up his mount behind him "follow our daughter River"

River nodded and spurred his mount on, trusting the guards to fall in behind. "Care to fill me in Moonpie?" he threw over his shoulder

Moon told him about everything that had happened since he'd left the castle as they galloped along the path.

"Stone Heart spell.. well that sounds positively awful" River commented with a frown "but how exactly are we going to stop it? You said you hadn't found anything Moonpie"

"I don't know River.. Let's just get him back. We'll deal with the rest after" Moon pointed over his shoulder "look! The menhirs, we're close"

River slapped the reins and pushed his mount to greater speed. Star was up ahead, hovering 50 foot or so above them, she'd come to a stop. She shouted down to them "It's there!" she pointed frantically and patted Cloudy, they shot away again before River or Moon could say anything and River slapped the reins once more "hya!" he shouted.

Star had already landed and was running into the village by the time River and Moon arrived with the royal guard, her friends followed closely. Eclipsa had wandered over to one of the menhirs and had removed her glove to press her hand against the naked stone.

Moon and River quickly dismounted and ran after Star with a cry of "Star wait!". She halted at the menhir entrance and called to Eclipsa, "Eclipsa, you're with me". Eclipsa gave a nod and replaced her glove, she joined Moon as they moved into the village.

Abandoned Village

Stars POV

"Look! Marcos warnicorn!" she pointed to Luna, still tied to a post near the entrance. "Marco!" she called. Tom, Kelly and the others joined in, moving off in different directions. Calls of "Marco!" echoed throughout the deserted village.

"Uh.. Hey Star! Star you need to come see this!" came a panicked shout from Kelly

Star sprinted to Kelly and slowed as she saw what she had found. _Marcos staff.._ Stars heart skipped a beat and felt a knot form in her stomach as she noticed something else _oh no.. is that, blood?_ There in the dusty earth by the staff, a spray of red had congealed in the morning sun.

"Star.. that's blood" Kelly had seen it too, she looked terrified. The others joined them one by one and saw the grisly discovery. Moon, River and Eclipsa made their way through the small group and looked at the scene.

"Mom.." Star looked at her mother with fear in her eyes

Moon winced in sympathy before kneeling to retrieve the staff. As her eye level drew closer to the ground she noticed something else, her eyes followed two shallow ruts in the dusty ground.

Star noticed her mother pause. "Mom?" she knelt down in front of her and followed her moms gaze. _Drag marks_ she realized _Marco was dragged from here by whatever attacked him!_ Star leapt to her feet and without waiting for anybody else took off in the direction the ruts led.

"Star wait!" Moon cried before jumping to her feet and giving chase. The others ran after the pair of them with calls to slow down.

Star wasn't listening, her heart was pounding and her thoughts came in a jumbled mess as she followed the tracks through the dust. _What if we're too late. What if he's already dead. No.. don't think like that. If he was dead what's the point of dragging him off. He's alive. He's alive._ Star repeated the mantra in her head over and over _he's alive._

She stopped suddenly as the tracks just finished. She was on the outskirts of the village now and the ruts she'd been following literally stopped dead. _This makes no sense.._ her mother and the others caught up and paused to catch their breaths.

"Star don't run off like that!" Moon admonished "what if we'd lost you"

"Mom, look! The tracks just stop dead!" Star ignored her mother and motioned to the area at their feet "that's not possible!"

"Hmm.." Moon looked closer "you're right, it's not" she looked at Eclipsa pointedly "any ideas?"

Eclipsa pursed her lips "yes, but I don't have a wand" she looked at Star "do as I say child. Raise your wand and point it at the ground where the tracks end"

Star did as she was instructed "what now?"

Repeat these words " **I seek shelter from my foes, reveal the path that lies, beneath my very nose** "

Star raised an eyebrow "really?"

"What, it rhymes!" Eclipsa smirked "just do it Star" she motioned for Star to continue

Star said the words she'd heard and the wand began to glow. The ground in front of them shuddered as a large rectangular hole appeared, the side closest to them was fixed to the ground but the other side had dipped down, leading into a darkened corridor.

 _Marco, I'm coming!_ Star pelted down the ramp and disappeared into the darkness before anyone had a chance to say anything.

Tom ignited his hands and followed her in "Star wait!" he shouted ahead

The rest of them looked at the queen. Moon frowned "what are you waiting for an order? Come on!" and as one they ran into the unknown.

 ****Authors Note****

 **I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read so far, those who've followed me or the story and especially to imhereforsvtfoe for their reviews. I'd also like to thank a friend of mine, who willingly sacrificed their enjoyment of the story so I could use them as a sounding board for future plot developments. Rest assured we have a little way to go yet though!**

 **So please if you're enjoying the story so far, if you have any comments or constructive criticism, or you'd like to throw an idea/theory my way, leave a review, I'm always open and I try to respond to reviews promptly if needed.**


	21. Right Behind You: Chapter 20

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 20

Abandoned Sanctuary

Meteoras POV

"Bring him closer" Meteora beckoned to the two lizards who held Marco between them

They dragged him forwards until he was directly in front of her. She reached out a hand, placed it over his head and closed her eyes. _Ah, there it is, the emptiness.. the emptiness and something else.._ she thought _I can feel it, the presence within_. She snatched her hand away in surprise as she felt a burning sensation crawl over her skin. Meteora took a step back in surprise as she realized Marco was no longer unconscious but was looking right at her with narrowed eyes, the dried blood smeared across one half of his face lent him a demonic mien.

"Hello Meteora" Marco said. His voice came out tangled, as if something else spoke with him.

"Princess Marco.. how nice of you to join us" Meteora quipped, trying to wrest back a semblance of the control she'd already had taken from her

Marco laughed, in that curious twinned voice once again "I'm not Marco" he wet his lips and grinned

 _Not Marco? Then this is the presence.. this is what I felt in him from the very beginning_. Meteora smiled to show she wasn't worried, though that was more for her benefit than the thing that was puppeting Marco's body. "Then what shall I call you?"

"Oh.. you can call me Monster arm, I've grown quite attached to the moniker, though I did consider ' _Monster Marco_ '" Marco smiled again "what do you think?" he laughed mockingly and looked at the two lizards currently holding him "could you ask your goons to release me, I'd rather not make a mess"

Meteora gestured to the two and they dropped Monster arm to his feet. "How did you take full control of Marco? I knew you weren't able to manifest within him while his feelings held you in bondage, but I thought you'd have a more subtle presence.."

"Marco wasn't going to let me in no matter how much I dragged Stars name through the mud, believe me I tried" he chuckled maliciously "he may be unable to love but even without it he knows what's right and wrong and he's stubborn. Thankfully I had already fed his doubts and resentment so much that I was in a position to take advantage of him being knocked out cold, with his conscious defenses down it was a simple matter of dragging his psyche into the same wretched hole I have spent the last 9 months being crushed in" he finished angrily. He smiled coldly "but now he's there, and I'm not"

 _Hmm, this could work to my advantage_ Meteora considered for a moment before Monster arm spoke again.

"Now then, to business. Why did you release me?" Marcos eyes narrowed at her, mistrusting

"I intend to bring the Butterfly family to ruin and take my rightful place as queen" Meteora said, straight to the point. "They stole everything from me, and I will watch them burn for it. I felt your evil in Marco long ago, it will make my revenge all the more satisfying when Star is broken by the very person she loves"

Monster arm grinned threateningly "I like you"

"Thank you" Meteora smiled thinly in response "I do try"

"And once I kill Star?" Monster arm asked

"You're free to do what you wish, with you in control Marco is effectively dead anyway" Meteora said with relish "now.. do we have a deal?"

Monster arm appeared to consider it for a few moments "yes, we have a deal"

"Excellent, as luck would have it, we don't have to lift a finger.. if I'm not mistaken the entire Butterfly family is on it's way here as we speak, they were all so concerned about you.." she finished sarcastically

Monster arm flashed his teeth "perfect" he said, as his right arm transformed into a long, purple tentacle, he flexed it as if getting used to the limb "I was getting bored"

Abandoned Corridor

Stars POV

Star ran. She could hear the others faintly further back along the corridor, but she didn't stop. She used her wand to light the way as she rushed headlong towards where she hoped she'd find Marco. _If Meteora has hurt him.. I'll.. I'll kill her._ The thought shocked her as she realized she meant it.

Star rushed through an archway into a massive hall and stopped dead in surprise. The hall was lined with old statues, each creepier than the last, but what brought her to a halt was the fact that her progress was blocked, the entire hall was filled with row upon row of Septarians. They all stared at her as she raised her wand "Meteora!" she yelled

"Hello princess Star" the voice came from the end of the great hall, Star looked over the waiting ranks of lizards and saw Meteora ascend the raised dais there.

"Where's Marco!" she demanded "what have you done with him!"

"Why, whatever do you mean? He's right here" Meteora gestured and Star saw Marco join Meteora on the dais, her heart leapt with joy for an instant, before burning to ash in her chest.

 _No. It can't be. Monster arm?_ Star put her hand to her mouth in shock. "Marco!" she called out, hoping she was wrong

The thing masquerading as Marco laughed "no princess"

Star dropped to her knees as she heard the duality in the voice and realized Monster arm was using Marcos body like a puppet. _No.. No, no! I'm too late, he's gone._ Her eyes glazed over as she hugged herself tightly and squeezed her eyes shut.

Tom suddenly appeared from the archway and rushed to Stars side, "Star!" he shouted as he stood in front of her and faced the lizards, his entire body enveloped itself in flame. Moon followed him out, then the rest of the group and the royal guard, who immediately took up positions in a cordon around Star and her friends.

"Well, it seems all the players have arrived. Shall we begin?" Meteora gestured to the Butterfly's "kill them all" she commanded the army in front of her.


	22. Right Behind You: Chapter 21

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 21

Abandoned Sanctuary

Eclipsas POV

Eclipsa had paused before the archway, nobody had noticed that she hadn't run out with the rest of them and she watched from the darkness as Meteora sprung her trap. _Clever, an entire army of immortals._ She thought as she saw Marco at her side. _I'm almost proud._ She watched with a frown as the lizards encircled the Butterflys and their friends.

 _Meteora belongs on the throne she's your daughter!_ She grit her teeth as she considered what was about to happen _…But she's going to kill Moon & Star. _Eclipsa closed her eyes as her mind spun, _Star doesn't deserve to die for wrongs committed so long ago, she's just a child, you know this.. Your daughter is gone.. look at what she's doing! Twisted by hatred and bitterness. Oh my poor darling..._ Her eyes filled with tears as she decided on the only course of action she had. _My beautiful little girl._ _I'll save you one way or another, I promise._

Eclipsa had kept one thing secret at least, and as she'd told Moon, she wasn't called the Queen of Darkness for nothing. She slipped into the shadows that lined the walls of the great hall, none of the lizards saw her, she was practically invisible as she crept along the length of the hall. The lizard army had surrounded Star and the others by this point and the front ranks were closing in menacingly, the royal guard to their credit stood firm against what was clearly overwhelming odds, spears ready to cut and stab and thrust in the defense of their charges.

She reached the other end of the hall and stepped onto the dais that Meteora occupied, she hadn't noticed Eclipsa yet, though Eclipsa noticed Marco was no longer there. _Where did.. oh. Oh dear._ She felt something long and dexterous curl around her waist and clench tight. Eclipsa grabbed at the tentacle that now held her in frustration.

"Nice try" the thing that was Marco grinned as he stepped into view

Meteora whirled at the sudden commotion and saw Eclipsa held in place. "Mother" she hissed

"Hello sweetheart" Eclipsa said sadly

Suddenly the sounds of fighting broke out in the great hall, the lizards had attacked and the royal guard were suddenly hard pressed to maintain their cordon. Meteora smiled with menace "you're too late"

"Story of my life sweetie" Eclipsa gave her a sad smile in return

"What is it you think you're going to do here mother? Talk me out of it? Save me?" Meteora gave her a cold look "kill me?"

"I'll do whatever I think is right for me" Eclipsa blinked as once again her past came back to haunt her

Meteora sneered at her "somehow I expected more from you.. *mother*" she gestured to the Marco puppet "let her go, she can't hurt us anyway, can you mother" she laughed mockingly "she never learnt magic without a wand. Pathetic"

The Marco puppet released its hold, he looked over at the fighting hungrily and hissed "If you'll excuse me then.."

"Yes yes, go and enjoy yourself" Meteora waved at him dismissively "I'll deal with mother dearest"

Abandoned Sanctuary

Stars POV

 _Marco is gone._ Star was still on her knees as her friends and family gathered around her defensively. She could barely hear what was going on, everything was drowned out by the rush of blood in her ears. Her heart felt like it was going to explode as it hammered away in her chest. _Marco is gone._ She fixated on that one small sentence as she stared at the floor through tear filled eyes. _I should have been with him.. I should never have let him go alone. This is my fault._ Star let out an anguished sob as her guilt overwhelmed her, she felt like she'd been stabbed through the heart. _No._ The thought came unbidden and she felt her fists clench in response. _I stopped Monster arm before I can do it again.. Somehow._ She rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes and looked up.

 _Oh no._ Star snapped back to reality and the sounds of combat filled her ears. The royal guard were fighting valiantly against a tide of lizards but they were so few, some had already fallen to the claws and teeth of the lizards and the cordon had shrunk to fill the spaces left by their deaths. Her father was roaring and had drawn his sword, he was using his diminutive height to thrust through the legs of the guard and stab at the legs of the attacking lizards, distracting them as they clawed at the cordon.

Her mother, Tom, Kelly and the others were still gathered around her. "Mom" Star looked up at her mother and nodded "I'm okay, go help dad" Moon gave her a weak smile in return and handed Star Marcos staff, she rose and moved off to aid her husband. Star looked at the staff and had to keep her sadness from overwhelming her again. She whispered "You too Tom, keep my parents safe, please"

"What about you" Tom looked at her, concern shone in his eyes

"I'm fine, I have to find Marco, he's far more dangerous than the lizards, believe me" her memories of the last time Monster arm had appeared rose fresh in her mind, _and that was just an arm.. now it's all of him._

Tom sighed sadly and nodded, he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed "don't do anything stupid Starship" he smirked before flames suddenly enveloped his body, he rose a few feet in the air and moved off towards where her parents were now fighting together.

Star looked at the others "Starfan13, Janna, you guys find a safe place and stay there" they both opened their mouths to object but before they could Star cut them off "no arguments. You're not fighters, you'll get yourselves killed.. I.. I don't want to lose anyone else" Star finished sadly.

Janna and Starfan13 looked at each other and back to Star "can't you save him?" Janna asked hopefully "you did last time"

Star shook her head "I.. I don't know. It was a spell last time, the counter spell fixed it. This.. this is different"

Star glanced around at the cordon and realized they were losing time fast, more guard had fallen and her father had taken a place in the line with Tom at his back, he was using his fire magic to create some breathing room. "Please you two, go, you're running out of time"

Janna and Starfan13 nodded and rose to their feet "okay Star, be careful" Janna gave her a small smile. _Janna being serious. Now I know I'm in trouble_ Star thought darkly as they moved off to the archway.

"What about me and Kelly girl" Pony Head said as she glanced nervously at the failing cordon

"You and Kelly.." Star stopped as she glanced at Kelly, she was on the verge of tears "Kelly?"

Kelly sniffed "is Marco dead?" she asked as a single tear fell from her eye and rolled its way down her cheek

Star was momentarily taken aback by Kelly's reaction. "I.. I don't know" Star felt her own tears return as Kelly wept openly at the answer. _Pull yourself together Star, you're no use to anyone like this._ Star grit her teeth and forced her emotions back down "Kelly, I need you and Pony Head. We're gonna go find him"

"What if he's gone Star? What are we going to do?" Kelly was regaining control of herself now "are we going to.. to.. kill him?" she squeaked out the last two words in despair

Stars heart felt like it was being crushed. _If Monster arm is all that's left.. we'll have to_ she thought in anguish. _I can't let that thing roam Mewni._ "If we have to" the words tasted like ash in her mouth. Kelly and Pony Head both looked horrified as they realized that they may have to kill their friend to save him.


	23. Right Behind You: Chapter 22

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 22

Abandoned Sanctuary

Marcos POV

 _Where the hell am I?_

Marco wakened slowly. He felt strange, numb. _Disconnected_ he thought _yeah that fits_.

He jerked suddenly as his memories came flooding back, the fight with the lizards, the impact to the side of his head. _Strange, it's not hurting, and it was a bloody hard whack too._

He climbed to his feet from where he'd been laying. _What the?_ He felt the floor beneath him, but couldn't see it, in fact he couldn't see much of anything at all he realized. _Nothing, just nothing._ As far as Marco could see everything was the same formless black nothingness. _Uh oh_ he swallowed.

His heart beat a rapid taboo as he strove to swallow his dread. _I guess I'm not in Kansas anymore_. The lame joke didn't work, he still felt terrified.

"Hello!" He cried out hopefully, clinging to the forlorn hope that this wasn't what he suspected it might be

 _"Oh, you're finally conscious. What did I tell you, weak"_ a voice echoed around Marco

His eyes widened in horror as he realized it was his own voice he was hearing, albeit mingled with the evil tones of Monster arm. _Oh no._

"Where.. where am I?" He asked in a voice that betrayed his backflipping stomach.

 _"Don't you know?"_ the voice came again _"you're a smart kid Marco, I'm sure you've figured it out"_ it chuckled maliciously

"I'm stuck inside my own mind, just like you were" Marco hung his head in defeat as the thought hammered home with all the finality of a coffin nail

 _"There you go! I knew you could do it. Though to be more precise just a small corner of it, funnily enough where I've had the pleasure of existing for the last 9 months"_ the voice sneered

"What are you doing with my body.." Marco forced himself to breathe calmly as the existential nightmare he was now a part of threatened to overwhelm him.

 _"See for yourself"_ he could almost hear the voice grin

Suddenly light poured into the blackness. _Star._ He saw her standing there from a distance, wand raised defiantly. He heard her call his name..

And his breath caught in his throat as he heard himself answer.

"No princess" the thing masquerading as him said

 _You bastard._ Marco fell to his knees as Star mirrored him in the physical world. He watched her pain radiate from her face as Tom took position in front of her defensively. Marco felt nothing, though he knew he should be feeling agony watching her suffer this way. _What have I done? I've lost everything, everyone I loved, myself… I've lost *Star*_ he clenched his jaw hard as he forced her name through his mind.

Something broke inside Marco then, and like a river that has burst its banks his hatred for what had been done to him by Meteora and the thing using his body roared through his heart and he screamed wordlessly, so raw with anger and loss was it that even Marco's physical body reacted, as its eyes widened in surprise and his hands trembled minutely. Finally, after what felt like an age, the scream faded to nothing. Marcos breaths came in ragged heaves as he slammed his fists into the formless ground over and over again, he couldn't feel physical pain in this pseudo-reality, that just caused him more anger and he roared again.

 _"Well I can see you're busy wallowing in self-pity. Do enjoy the view.."_ his mangled voice finished with menace

Marco forced himself to look up and growled in response, watching himself let go of Eclipsa who had appeared from nowhere. "Star will stop you, she did it before she'll do it again! You hear me! You won't win, you're nothing compared to her!" his cries echoed back at him. _I may not be capable of loving her anymore, but I still believe in her, always. You'll never take that away from me._ Numbly he forced himself to his feet once more and looked on in despair as his body made it's way down from the dais and into the ranks of the lizards proper…

Eclipsas POV

"What are you hoping to accomplish here Meteora?" Eclipsa asked as they circled each other warily. _Show me there's still a shred of my daughter in there, please._

"Isn't it obvious? I'm supposed to be the queen of Mewni, I'm just taking back what was stolen from me, and having a little fun along the way" Meteora smiled manically "I thought of all people, you might understand, you lost everything too"

"I didn't lose everything, I gave it up because I loved your father" Eclipsa sighed sadly "I never hurt anyone, except maybe Shastacan, but he deserved it"

Meteora narrowed her eyes "I don't care!" she yelled "do you have any idea the life I've lived? No sense of self, no idea where I came from or why I was left behind.. Well that changes now. I will be someone, I will leave my mark on Mewni and no-one will ever wonder who *I* am ever again!" she spat, her voice full of hatred for those, who in her eyes, had wronged her.

 _There's no saving her, she's too damaged._ Eclipsa made her mind up _I can't let her continue, she'll kill Star and her entire family and destroy the kingdom._

A flash of silver appeared in Eclipsas enclosed hand, Meteora didn't notice, she was too busy ranting once again. _Just a little closer_ Eclipsa thought as she drew the circle they weaved ever so slightly inwards with a step. _Forgive me my darling._

 ****Authors Note****

 **Hey all, I'm sorry this update took a little longer I apologise, I was off work last week and unfortunately being back now means I find less time for writing. I'm also sorry the Eclipsa part is so short here, but I need the next few chapters to align properly so it had to be done.**


	24. Right Behind You: Chapter 23

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 23

Abandoned Sanctuary 

Jannas POV

Janna skidded to a halt about thirty seconds into their escape and grabbed Starfan13's shoulder to stop her running off down the corridor without her.

"What are you doing Janna, you heard Star!" her distinctly nasal voice echoed from the stone

"You're really gonna leave our friends there alone?" Janna laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement and pulled Starfan13 into one of the many side corridors with her "come on let's see if there's a way back that doesn't involve giant lizard people, maybe we can help" she grinned in the darkness

"Help how? Somehow I don't think your particular brand of indifference and sarcasm is going to be much help Janna…" Starfan13 trailed off quickly as she saw her eyes widen and knew she'd crossed the line

Janna laughed in shock "woah, where has this side of you been hiding!" she playfully punched Starfan13 on the shoulder "I like it!"

Starfan13 mumbled incoherently as her embarrassment grew

"Never mind" she laughed again "come on already, we're not abandoning our friends" Janna grabbed Starfan13's hand and pulled her into a run down the nearest darkened side corridor "there's got to be a way back around" her voice drifted back out of the entranceway behind them, already faint.

After a few minutes of half running half fumbling in the gloom they emerged from another archway into a smaller rectangular space, across the empty room Janna spied another archway and through that, she could just make out the sounds of fighting. _Perfect! I knew there'd be a way back._

Janna yanked Starfan13 into the hall and made a beeline for the archway opposite.

She stopped suddenly and Starfan13 ran into the back of Janna as her headlong impetus was halted

"Ow Janna! What the hell!" She rubbed her chest where she'd bounced off her friend and frowned at her back

Janna didn't answer right away, and then the only answer she gave was a slight gurgle and Starfan13's stomach knotted with sudden terror. Janna didn't answer, because Janna had what appeared to be a long purple tentacle squeezing her neck, she clawed at it uselessly as her eyes bulged in their sockets.

"Ma.. Ma.. rco.." she managed to force out.

Starfan13 looked past Janna and saw the unmistakable silhouette of Marco framed in the archways wan light, his eyes glinted from the shadows that crept over his face and Starfan13 once again felt her insides freeze with dread.

"Ja..Ja.. nna" Marco breathed back in mockery and laughed in his mingled voice "What were you planning on doing? Stealing my social security card?" every word was coated in sarcasm

Janna wheezed in response, her entire body was focused on getting enough oxygen to prevent her from passing out, everything else was secondary.

"Pathetic" the thing that was Marco sneered at her "I'll enjoy killing you, I'll show your lifeless, broken corpse to that ridiculous princess and enjoy the view as her entire world shatters. Then.. I think I'll eat her bowwwwwww!" the word turned into a yell as Starfan13 bit into his tentacle arm with as much force as she could. The yell became a scream as she continued to drive her jaws together, forcing herself not to vomit at the brackish, sour tasting fluid that was filling her mouth and dripping down her chin.

He dropped Janna and pulled his tentacle back reflexively and growled "You'll pay for that you little bitch!"

Starfan13 spat a gobbet of purple flesh out, summoned her courage and in her nasally voice yelled out "you wanna hurt Star you're going to have to go through me first!"

Janna was still bent over double, wracking coughs causing her to heave every few seconds, but she looked up at Starfan13 before the next burst of coughing came and smiled at her. _You go girl!_ She beamed. The excitement was short lived, Marco was fast, much faster than Janna or Starfan13, enhanced with a demonic entity inhabiting his physical shell, they didn't stand a chance really. He slammed into Janna with the force of freight train and knocked her backwards, as she went sprawling he sideswiped with his tentacle and smashed Starfan13 into the wall close by.

"My turn" he hissed with menace.

Eclipsas POV

 _Come on. Just a little closer_ Eclipsa edged forward a little more as Meteoras rant went from just crazy to maniacal.

"Do you have any idea how undisciplined this dimension is! I can fix them all don't you *see* mother, I can bring order to chaos! From the ashes a new kingdom shall rise.. one of rules and regulations, of unrelenting forced habit and rote, there will never be anarchy again! Everything in it's proper place!"

"You can't control everything my daughter, people aren't meant to be shackled and chained together like that, they instinctively rebel against it" Eclipsa kept her talking, though she knew there was no reasoning with her, she was using the distraction to reach a striking distance

"What do you know of people! You were crystallised for what you did, hardly a voice of reason" Meteora laughed "Don't come any closer! I'm not as crazy as you think mother" she backed up a little and Eclipsa felt her heart sink. _Damn it, what now?_

Suddenly a terrified yell from the back of the great hall caused both women to turn. Eclipsa's mouth parted, Meteoras formed a thin smile as they beheld Moon, in butterfly form now, transfixed by a spear in midair. _Oh no.. Come on Moon.._ she almost dropped to one knee in horror as Moon clutched at the weapon which had run her through. Her wings stopped beating and Eclipsa watched in slow motion as she fell. _No._

"One down" Meteora crowed approvingly as she turned to watch her victory over the usurper family that had stolen her life

Eclipsa didn't answer, she let her sorrow for Star and the loss of her own child and this twisted thing she had become wash over her, she let it fill her heart with all the pain she had ignored since being freed. Most of all she remembered Glossaryck when she was young.

" _You need to dip downnnnn to get to the chunks!_ " he smiled at her in her minds eye _"You've got to give it everything"_

 _Alright Glossaryck, you win_ she thought. Eclipsa cheek marks began to glow a piercing white as she touched on a power she hadn't felt for over 300 years. _I never learned magic without a wand_ she grit her teeth, _Well, better late than never._ She felt the power build within her, her legs left the ground and she rose into the air. _So this is dipping down? What a rush!_ she laughed in her mind. Meteora was still oblivious to what was happening, too fixated on watching Moon and her family suffer at the hands of her creations.

 _Your mistake._


	25. Right Behind You: Chapter 24

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 24

Abandoned Sanctuary

Moons POV

"River!" Moon called out in fear as several Septarians lunged for her husband, who was holding his ground in amongst the remaining royal guard, she was keeping the other side of the line from buckling under the assault with some crowd controlling spells, she'd never reach him in time, she watched in horror as her love faced this fresh assault with a roar.

"I've got him Queen Moon!" Tom saw what she'd seen and shouted over the din of combat, he concentrated on beating the offending lizards back with a wall of summoned flame, not that it kept them back for long, they just healed and came right back for more, but it saved her husband and for that she was grateful.

Moon released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and turned back to the remains of her men, over half were out of the fight now, either too wounded to continue or unnervingly still as they lay upon the floor. _All this death, all this hate,_ Moon closed her eyes, _it needs to end one way or another._ She turned back to check on her daughter and her friends and gasped. _She's gone, they're all gone! Oh Star.. whatever you're doing don't be stupid.. please._

Moon turned back to the line and frowned, with Star gone and their chances of holding back the lizards weakening with every passing moment she felt righteous anger bubble up within her, an anger she hadn't felt since she thought her daughter had died at the hands of Toffee. _No more._

The transformation, as always, was sudden. One moment she was standing, with two arms, the next she was flapping her magnificent wings and had grown 2 extra pairs of limbs. Nobody had noticed, _though that was about to change rapidly_ she thought as she gained some altitude.

She hovered for a moment, watching the ebb and flow of the fight, where the line of guardsmen was strained, Tom was at their backs, keeping the overwhelming forces at bay with a combination of fire and summoned chain tombs. Her husband held another section, he was a dervish, whirling and hacking at any lizard within his reach, he alone kept his section of the line intact with his bravado and reckless enjoyment, inspiring the men around him to greater feats of martial skill. _Or idiocy_.. Moon thought, she watched with sadness as she saw one young guardsman lunge out line hoping to score a hit with his lance, away from the protection of his brothers. She watched as the reward for his foolhardy move was having his throat ripped out by his devilishly fast opponent.

She felt something within her snap. _That is enough!_

Moon began to glow, literally, to luminesce across her entire body. Mewman and lizard alike caught sight of her in their peripheral vision and began to slow in amazement. The sound of fighting almost ceased entirely as both enemy and ally alike were caught in the hypnotic light and their limbs dropped to their sides as the urge to fight drained from them. _Now, I just need.._ Moon didn't get a chance to finish the thought, suddenly a 2ft haft of wood sprouted from her back as a spear pierced her abdomen and went straight through her. She cried out in agony and grasped her hands around the offending pole in shock.

"Oh damn"

Moon felt her strength disappear, as her eyes closed she felt gravity's pull once more, and as she fell, before the darkness took her, she heard River scream in disbelief.

Stars POV

Star watched her parents and Tom for a moment, she felt incredibly guilty about leaving them to fend for themselves, _but I have no choice. If I don't deal with Marco all of this is for nothing._ Every heartbeat felt like she was being stabbed. _Ba-dum ow ba-dum ow ba-dum ow._ She looked at Pony and Kelly, pressed her lips together and nodded. Kelly sniffed but wiped her eyes, indicating she was ready. Star waved her wand and suddenly everything went muffled, like light and sound were passing through a sponge. "We're just a blur for now, we shouldn't be noticed"

With that the three made their way around the edge of the skirmishing forces and made their way towards the other end of the great hall.

"Where are we going exactly?" Pony asked quietly

"We're going up there" Star pointed to the dais and dropped her arm again in shock "Eclipsa!?"

Star watched as Marco released Eclipsa and disappeared behind the lizards blocking her view. Meteora was facing Eclipsa now and Star could see Meteora frantically gesturing at her mother. _Oh no.. what if she betrays us?_ Star frowned as she realized where the greater threat lay.

Pony head broke her train of thought "uh are we going after Marco? Because I can't see him anymore"

Star made her decision. "No, first we're going to take out Eclipsa and Meteora"

"I'm sorry what?" Kelly asked incredulously "One's a dark queen and the other is insane! Oh and they're both magic!" she laughed harshly "what the hell are we going.." Kelly didn't get a chance to finish.

Stars blood froze as she heard her mothers voice scream in agony, she turned and watched with tears filling her eyes as her mother fell. Star heard her father roar in rage and even Tom, crying out in disbelief. _Mom.._ Star squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. _I have to stop this, all these people will die for nothing if I don't._ It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, to turn her back on her injured mother and continue, with all the emotional hurt that had piled up over the last twenty-four hours it was almost too much to bear, she stumbled and six eyes felt the sting of tears as one, but Star steadied as Kelly reached out and held her arm. Pony sidled underneath the other, and as one they took another step forwards.

They made it to the bottom of the dais shortly after, Star looked up as she placed her foot on the bottom stair, intent on rushing up and confronting both Eclipsa and her daughter. She saw Meteora with her back to her mother, watching her army attacking Stars family, an ecstatic smile filled her face and Star clenched her teeth in anger. Before she called out she noticed Eclipsa, her cheek marks were glowing brightly and she was beginning to levitate. _She's dipping down_ Star realized quickly _stop her before she finishes!_ Star raised her wand and shouted " **Warnicorn Stam..** " she didn't finish.

Her voice trailed off in shock as Eclipsa attacked her own daughter.


	26. Right Behind You: Chapter 25

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 25

Abandoned Sanctuary

Marcos POV

 _This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so reckless.. so stubborn, this would never have happened._ Marco cried silently in the darkness of his abstract prison. _Star might already be dead…_ that thought brought with it a wave of hatred so strong it shocked Marco at first, but he knew it wasn't Star that it was directed at, the realization brought him a small measure of solace. _At least I don't hate her, I'll never hate her, no matter how much damage you do to me._

 _"Have you calmed down now?"_ his twisted puppet masters voice echoed around him

"Piss off" Marco growled in response

 _"Now now, don't you want to see what's happening?"_ the voice mocked _"you must be *dying* to know"_

"All I need to know is that you're gonna fail. Star is stronger than you'll ever be, she's the strongest person I know and *you* are going to lose" Marcos resolve strengthened with each word "you might have beaten me, with *help*" Marco poured on the scorn "but you'll never beat her" he smiled

Marco could almost hear the smirk in the next words _"I don't know where your precious princess is, perhaps she's run off to save her own skin. What I do know, is that two of your friends are about to die"_

Marco snapped his head up in shock. _Who_? He thought. _Who'd be stupid enough to take on Monster arm without Star!?_ The answer was revealed a moment later as light flooded his unreality. _Janna! And… wait is that Starfan13?_ Marco laughed involuntarily, _Starfan13 is fighting Monster arm, unbelievable! They're both going to die…_ he realized morbidly.

 _"Which one should I kill first?"_ the voice asked cruelly _"oh wait, I don't care"_ it finished with a horrifying chuckle

Marco watched helplessly as Monster arm picked Janna up off the floor and brought her face close to his. Janna recoiled as Monster arm licked her cheek and Marco felt sick to his stomach.

 _"Say goodbye Marco"_ the voice hissed at him

Marco noticed Janna fumbling, though his line of sight couldn't see what with, he smirked "nah, I'm good" he said confidently as Janna finally uncorked the small vial she'd managed to liberate from her pockets and threw the contents over Monster arms face.

An ear splitting shriek surrounded Marco as what he suspected was holy water contacted flesh and reacted like acid. _Trust Janna to have junk like that on her! I can't believe that actually worked!_ He was on his feet now as he watched through his commandeered eyes. "Go Janna!" he shouted and punched the air with his fist.

Monster arm threw Janna hard and bent double, hissing in pain as his flesh smoked and bubbled. Janna was hurled a fair distance and hit the floor hard, crying out in pain. Marco winced as he heard the telltale sound of bone breaking. _Oh no._ "Get up Janna… come on get up damn it!" he willed her to move before Monster arm recovered.

"I was going to kill you quickly" Marco heard Monster arm hiss "but now.. I'm going to make every nerve in your body scream before you die"

"Leave her alone!" Marco shouted helplessly as Monster arm rose, the mangled skin of Marcos face was healing and the pain was already a dull echo. He watched as his shell moved towards his injured friend, she scrambled backwards, teeth clenched against the pain of her broken leg. _I'm so sorry Janna_.

Monster arm raised his demonic limb in readiness for a powerful blow, but before he could bring it slamming down on Janna, Starfan13, forgotten about during Monster arms focused anger, leapt on to his back and wrapped her arms around his neck with yell. Marco punched the air again as Monster arm whirled in surprise, trying to shake off the sudden weight on its back, it overbalanced and fell, landing on top of Starfan13. To her credit she didn't release her hold around his neck, she hung on with all the tenacity of a barnacle and Monster arm began to wheeze as it struggled to breathe through its restricted airway. _That's it Starfan13.. just a little longer,_ for the first time since waking up in this nightmare Marco dared to feel a glimmer of hope.

Rivers POV

River abandoned the line with a wordless roar. The guardsmen he left did their best to cover his retreat but they knew with their kings prodigious strength gone their chances of survival just dropped from slim to none, it was a sign of their loyalty that not one of them abandoned their now hopeless position nor took a backwards step. They roared as one "for the queen!" and forced energy into their tired limbs.

Moon lay on her side, she'd transformed back to normal once she'd hit the ground, but the shaft of wood had broken and the spear head was a few feet away, separated from the main length. River dropped to his knees as he reached his wife and shook her shoulder gently "Sweetheart.. sweetheart say something please!" he felt tears form in his eyes as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. _No.. Moonpie.. You can't be gone._ "Please don't leave me.." River closed his eyes and cried softly as his heart drowned in grief.

"As if I'd leave you, you'd never know what to wear" Moons voice wheezed quietly. Her eyes fluttered open and River sobbed as he grasped her hand and kissed it softly.

"I thought you were dead Moonpie" tears glistened on his cheeks and in the hairs of his moustache as he smiled at her

"No.. at least not yet" she smiled weakly "I can't fight like this River" she grunted as her breathing became ragged, each intake was causing her great pain, River could see it in her eyes.

"I'll get you out of here darling, I promise, just don't die on me" River smiled at her again

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it" her eyes glittered mischievously

River rose to his feet and turned back to the faltering line. "The Queen lives! For the Queen!" he roared and ran back into the fight like a berserker unleashed. Even Tom let himself get swept up in the moment, unleashing massive blasts of fire and sulfur in the ranks of the lizards with joyous laughter, "the Queen lives!" he joined in with River as another burst of flame put a large group out of action for the next few minutes, giving the men some much needed breathing space. "The Queen lives! For the Queen!" the entire line shouted as one and ran forward into battle, rather than waiting for the enemy to close in once more.


	27. Right Behind You: Chapter 26

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 26

Abandoned Sanctuary

Eclipsas POV

Meteora cried out in shock & pain as Eclipsa summoned a beam of dark energy and directed it at her daughters back, she watched as Meteora hit the floor hard and lay still. _Not exactly honorable, but this needed to be over quickly_ Eclipsa felt the victory was bittersweet as she looked at her little girl, _I should have been there for you my beautiful darling, I'm so sorry_ , tears gathered in her eyes. She blinked them away in surprise as a bout of sudden laughter rose from Meteoras prone form.

"You think it's that easy mother?" Meteora spat as she picked herself up off the floor and dusted herself down with mock slowness. Curls of smoke rose from her back where Eclipsas spell had disintegrated her clothing, the smell of cooked flesh pervaded the atmosphere. "We're just getting started" Meteora suddenly screamed and doubled over in what seemed to be pain.

Eclipsa floated above her, momentarily stunned by what was happening to her child. _What is this?_ She watched as Meteora's entire body shifted. Her arms and legs bulged, muscles rippled from nowhere and hair grew all over the exposed skin as her gloves and clothing ripped open with the strain. Talons grew from her fingers, her mouth distended as fangs appeared, she'd grown to over three times her size now and she was still growing. Eclipsa could barely believe her own eyes, _what have you become_ she thought, horrified.

"Now then *mother*" Meteora said as she rose to her full height, her head, now unrecognizable bar her clover marks, reached Eclipsas altitude and looked her parent right in the eyes "let's do this properly shall we?"

 _As you wish daughter_ Eclipsa didn't answer, she was already diving left, anticipating the grasp of talons before Meteora had even begun to move. _This flying lark is wonderful!_ She almost laughed at the ridiculousness of that thought during a life or death struggle. _Focus._ She dodged another swipe of claws as Meteora roared, baring her teeth. _My goodness they're sharp!_ Eclipsa resolved to stay away from them, _I need some breathing room, I can't do anything if I'm concentrating on evasion._

"What's wrong mother? Afraid of a fair fight?" Meteora taunted

"I'd hardly call this fair darling!" Eclipsa retorted as she ducked a fist that would have reduced her to pulp

"I suppose this wouldn't be fair either then!" Meteora laughed as her clovers began to glow white and she hurled a fireball from her outstretched palm. "I suppose I must thank you mother, that book you left in my nursery has been very helpful" she smiled maliciously as she launched another fireball at Eclipsa.

 _Great._ Eclipsa thought as she narrowly avoided being barbecued, the branches on her hat had caught fire however and she frowned _that was my favourite hat!_ "I'm really beginning to regret writing that book" she whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Meteora paused as her ears picked up the faint voice

Eclipsa took advantage of the small break in Meteora's attacks to summon a shimmering forcefield into place around her "I said there's a few things I left out!" she cried as she conjured a huge tidal wave of lava and sent it hurtling towards the oncoming Meteora.

Stars POV

Star watched in amazement as Meteora transformed into a huge monster, Pony and Kelly were equally shocked and all three stood mouths agape as Eclipsa ducked and weaved around Meteoras claws.

"Shouldn't we like.. help?" Kelly said uncertainly

Star didn't answer right away, she was weighing the decision to stay against the decision to find Marco before he did even more damage. _And save him,_ she nearly lost it all over again as her heart crumpled. Before she could bring herself to say anything shouts from the back of the hall caught her attention.

"B-fly did you hear that!" Pony said with joy

"What, what is it?" Star asked with wide eyes

"Your moms alive!" Kelly chimed in "They're all shouting it!"

Relief flooded through Star. _Oh thank Mewni.. mom,_ she smiled at Kelly and Pony as they smiled back at her, lost in that small bubble of happiness as their worlds fell apart around them. _Marco.._ the thought was like a gunshot, she stared back up at the dais and saw Eclipsa unleash a wall of lava, _woah.. there's one I don't know.._ Star shook her head. _MARCO_ the thought came again, electrifying, it seemed almost external, like something was stubbornly reminding her what her focus was.

"Eclipsa can take care of herself" Star looked determined as she nodded once, mind made up. "We need.." Star didn't finish. She'd turned her back to the fight between Eclipsa and Meteora, intent on sighting Marco, what she saw instead made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. _It can't be.._ she stared, caught between amazement and terror, at the ruby red ray of light that shone upon one of the side archways dotted about the hall. _The blood moon?_ Her heartrate was through the roof and her throat dried up as she remembered what Marco had once told her about the blood moon.

* _Flashback *_

"How did you know?" Star grabbed Marcos arm, she was tired of his evasiveness. She'd asked him to explain how he knew she was in trouble.

"I just did Star, isn't that enough? I mean 57 missed calls speaks for itself doesn't it?" Marco pried her hand off his arm and held it gently as he looked at her. She felt her heart jump a little.

"Marco, you're my best friend" Star felt the words clamp around her chest, as they always did when she thought about their friendship "I know when you're not being honest with me" she smiled to show she wasn't angry "just.. tell me, please?"

Marco sighed. "Alright but you're not gonna like it" he was still holding her hand, she felt his thumb stroke the top of hers and her heart skipped a beat, _why is he doing that?_ _And why does he look guilty?_ "When I kissed Jackie last night.." Stars world shrank to a pinprick as the words flew through her mind, _when I kissed Jackie._ Stars heart nearly broke, with a supreme effort she didn't let any of her anguish show on her face. "I was kinda interrupted.." Star blinked as she focused back on what Marco was saying.

"Interrupted how?" she asked

"I felt a red glow on my eye lids.. and when I opened them the moon was blood red. It was only for a moment, just long enough for me to realise.."

"Realise what Marco?" Stars heart was hammering once more as she guessed what was coming

Marco took a deep breath. "The blood moon was warning me that your life was in danger Star"

* _Flashback ends *_

 _No. If that's the blood moon then that means.._ Star didn't finish the thought. She bolted towards the archway and left Kelly and Pony shouting after her in surprise. _He's in there, he's got to be! Hold on Marco, I'm coming!_ Her mind raced as she sprinted across the hall. _I'm coming.._


	28. Right Behind You: Chapter 27

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 27

Marcos POV

"Just a little longer Starfan13" _come on, come on._ Marco could feel his physical body struggling as it gasped for air. The eyes he watched through began to droop, _you realise that means you die too don't you_ his eyes went wide with the sudden realization that he was watching himself die. _Yeah well, as long as I don't hurt anybody else.._ tears threatened to return as he stood there, defiantly watching his end through the fun house mirror he'd been forced to observe this hell through. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for the darkness to claim him. _As long as I don't hurt Star, I'm okay with this. I wish I could have told her how much I loved her just one more time._

 _"I think that's enough don't you? It's always more fun letting the hope build first I find"_ Monster arms insidious tones invaded Marcos peace once more and his eyes snapped wide in horror. _"It makes ripping it away so much more... pleasurable"_

"No!" He shouted as he realised Monster arm had just been toying with Starfan13. He watched as the windows to reality snapped wide open once more and Monster arm pulled himself to his feet, Starfan13 dangled from his neck like she weighed nothing at all.

Monster arm reached around with his incredibly dexterous tentacle limb and plucked her off his back, she snarled and beat on the limb but she was stuck fast. "Let me go you creep!" Starfan13 yelled at him as she was lifted high into the air by the demonic appendage. Her struggles quieted as she was lifted higher and higher.

Janna was still incapacitated, though she had been slowly crawling towards Monster arm, intent on doing something to help, she screamed in futility at Monster arm as she feared for her friends life, tears filled her eyes as she looked at Starfan13 and Starfan13 looked back at her. "Get out of here Janna" she called out, voice cracking "while you still can" a tear fell from her cheek.

Marco saw what was coming "don't! Don't! Please!" he cried out in desperation then he watched in horror as Monster arm released Starfan13. _That fall will kill her!_ He despaired as her body fell, she was screaming in terror and Marco could do nothing but watch as one of his friends plummeted to her death.

Stars POV

Star skidded to a halt in the archway with a cry of shock as she took in the scene before her.

 **"Summoning Cloudy Charm!"** she yelled and cloudy appeared directly beneath Starfan13, Starfan13 landed with an audible groan, but she was alive. "Get Janna and get out of here Cloudy!" Star called as Monster arm turned to face her with a grin.

"Hello Princess, we meet again" he licked his lips in anticipation

"Let him go Monster arm" Star stared back as Janna crawled on to Cloudy behind him and sped out of the archway closest to them. _At least they're safe_ she felt a small measure of relief. _Wait where are Kelly and Pony?_ She suddenly realized she was facing Monster arm alone, fear overtook her like a sickness before she beat it down with sheer willpower. _I'll fight a thousand of you if that's what it takes to save him!_

"I think not, see I'm rather enjoying my new freedom" he laughed. "It's quite addictive" he said as he flexed his demonic arm.

" **LET. HIM. GO.** " Star ground out from between her clenched teeth with such force that Monster arm took an involuntary step backwards.

"Looks like someone's letting their feelings get the better of them" Monster arm taunted as he rallied against the force of her anger

"That's not all I'll get the better of. Last chance, let Marco go" she gripped her wand tightly with both hands, her palms were sweaty and her heart felt like it was going to burst if it beat any faster.

"No" he growled as he threw his tentacle arm into a swing, it elongated and swept Star off her feet before she even realized what was happening.

Star landed on her backside with a grunt, she brought her wand up before he got another swing in and yelled **"Crystal Dagger Heart Attack!"**. Hundreds of red crystal shards flew from her wand at the oncoming form of Marco, he slashed his tentacle down in front of him as he advanced, knocking the crystals from the air with as much effort as you'd use to swat a fly. Star scrambled back to her feet and ran to one side, trying to put space between her and Monster arm **"Narwhal Blast!"** she threw the spell over her shoulder as she gained distance, **"Warnicorn Stampede!"** she yelled again, as she slowly went through her repertoire of spells trying to slow him down.

Monster arm continued his implacable advance, he never sped up or slowed his pace, each spell aimed at him was countered by his demonic limb or simply ignored. He was bleeding from several wounds, some superficial, some deep enough to show bone, and by the time he had closed the gap again he looked like he had crawled through razor wire for days. But like a patient hunter, he wore his prey down with sheer endurance.

Star was breathing heavily by this point, she'd been running and casting spells for what felt like hours, though in reality it had been mere minutes. _I need to find a way to end this, I'm not gonna last much_ _longer.. I'm going to have to kill him_ the thought hit her like lightning, almost causing her to fall as her muscles spasmed in sympathy. Her legs were leaden and she was slowing with every step she took. _I'm sorry Marco.._ she closed her heart off from everything as she made her awful decision. _Mewni is counting on me, and Marco would rather die than be responsible for anybody's death, I know he would._ A single glistening tear fell from her eye as she turned to face the thing that had stolen Marco from her.

"Will you stand still and let me kill you!" Monster arm roared in frustration as he swung his tentacle at Star, it clipped her shoulder as she tried to evade but she was too tired and she was knocked to the ground, her head hit the stone floor hard and she felt the dark embrace of unconsciousness take her, her last vision as she slipped away was of Monster arm moving in for the kill.


	29. Right Behind You: Chapter 28

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 28

Abandoned Sanctuary

Kellys POV

"Star!" Kelly shouted, echoed closely by Pony Head. Star had bolted for the side of the hall for absolutely no reason that Kelly could see.

"What the hell is she playing at!?" Kelly cried

"Does it matter? Come on!" Pony moved to follow Star, Kelly took off with her but before they'd travelled more than a few steps a wall of flame burst into life in front of them and came rushing towards them.

"Back! Back!" Kelly pulled Pony Heads mane and turned to run back towards the dais.

She looked over her shoulder and immediately wished she hadn't, she could feel the heat on her back as she hit the steps. Kelly pushed Pony Head as hard as she could to one side and performed a running jump to the other. The wall of flame moved past them and washed over Meteoras back, eliciting a roar of pain as her fur smoldered. Kelly looked at Pony who was just picking herself up from her undignified escape. "Sorry" Kelly said sheepishly

Pony Head deadpanned "Don't worry about it" she started laughing deliriously, as people often do after surviving what was pretty much guaranteed death. Kelly joined in for a moment as her heart rate dropped. They both stopped suddenly as they remembered what they'd been doing before their brush with oblivion.

"Star" they said in unison

Before they had a chance to move Eclipsa came flying over their heads like a comet, she came down hard about 20 feet in front of the duo. A shadow passed over them as they stared at Eclipsa in shock, they both turned as one and Kelly gulped audibly as she realized what it was. Stood over them, head cocked as if curious, Meteora stared at the two.

"Uh.. don't mind us" Pony said and slowly backed away

"We were just.. going.." Kelly pointed to the side of the hall and smiled sheepishly and backed away too

Meteora roared in response, she swung her talons at them and Kelly rolled away quickly, hefting her sword as she came up in a guard stance. Pony started blasting the arm with rainbow beams from her horn, though the result seemed no more irritating than a mosquito bite to the creature. Meteora responded in kind as her clover marks flared and she thrust her palm forward as a blast of menacing green energy shot out and hit Pony Head full in the face.

"Pony!" Kelly yelled "Pony are you okay!" she could hear Pony coughing and spluttering, but she didn't take her eyes off Meteora as she made to finish Pony off. She brought her sword up high and ran towards the nearest leg, _this is insane!_ she thought as she considered what she could actually do against something so powerful. Kelly yelled wordlessly as she jumped and stabbed her sword down, she felt the blade pierce through Meteoras thigh muscle and bite deep, the blade hit bone and jarred her arms as the sword stuck fast.

Meteora shrieked at the sudden pain as Kelly dangled uselessly, hands gripping her swords hilt tight as Meteora tried to shake the invading object loose with thunderous footfalls.

Eclipsas POV

 _Ouch._ Eclipsa came too groggily, she felt stone against her face and realized she'd been smashed out of the air. Her arms and legs felt like they were made of jelly. _Why am I still alive..?_ she wondered suddenly as her eyes snapped open, seeking out Meteora. She gasped as she saw one of Stars young friends take a running leap at Meteora with a sword that, in Eclipsas opinion, should be far too heavy for such a young child to wield in the first place. She watched in amazement as the girl found her mark and the sword thrust into Meteoras leg. _Well played child, bravo._

As Meteora began trying to shake Kelly off Eclipsa noticed another of Stars friends, the floating Pony, who looked like she'd been put through a meat grinder, get up and lend what little magic she had to the fight, further distracting her daughter. _I have to do it now, I won't get another chance._

Eclipsa looked at her hands and smiled sadly. _I always wondered how much more I could take.. time to find out._ She reached down inside herself and found the newly discovered part of her that was able to perform magic without a wand and slowly raised her hands, palms out, aimed at her daughters chest.

 **"I call the darkness unto me"** Eclipsa grimaced as her corrupted veins crawled in her arms

 **"From deepest depths of earth and sea"** her breathing sped up as she fought to overcome the pain shooting through her hands

 **"From ancient evils unawoken, break the one that can't be broken"** she fought the urge to cry out as the pain turned to searing agony

 **"To blackest night I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal"** tears filled her eyes as the pain in her arms and of what she was about to do nearly overwhelmed her. She fell to one knee, but kept her arms raised. _No matter the cost._

 **"To summon forth a deadly power, to see my hated foe devoured!"** She finished with a scream as the black corruption in her arms spread all the way up to her shoulders. A beam of light shot out from her raised palms and impacted directly over Meteora's heart, the result was instantaneous. She ceased her franting stamping and stared at her mother with wide eyes. Eclipsa smiled sadly as the madness left her daughters eyes, "I'm so sorry sweetie" she mouthed. Eclipsa's eyes closed as the forces she'd called upon exacted their toll on her body, she felt herself fall, then blissful nothingness.

Rivers POV

"Have at them men! Show them your teeth!" River roared. He stole a glance to his side as he fought off another Lizard who was attempting to gnaw on his arm. _Oh this isn't good_ he frowned. He was down to a few men, the rest lay dead or dying around him, _if it wasn't for Tom we'd already be dead._ Tom was holding a good part of the line alone, using his inferi demon magic to create a wall of white hot flame and keep the lizards from flanking the few guard remaining or getting to the queen. _Well, we put up a damn good fight! Against immortal enemies, glorious. I'll take that for my legend any day_ he thought with a grin. _I just wish I could have saved Moonpie_.. he glanced back at his love, who was still clutching the spear that had pierced her, she looked so pale now. _I am sorry my love._

"River! Look!" Tom shouted. He had an aerial view of the battle as he levitated over the remaining men. River looked to where Tom was pointing. _What new trickery is this?_ He wondered as he struggled to make sense of what he was seeing. The lizards were pulling back, and not just pulling back but changing. Their limbs shrunk, or grew fur, their snouts folded back in on themselves, all around the same thing was beginning to happen to their immediate foes.

"What is happening sire!" Feomar shouted, one of the few to have made it this far, though not surprisingly considering his skill with a blade.

"I don't know, but cease the attack!" River shouted "nobody leaves the line!"

The malformed lizards continued to retreat, like a tide they washed back towards the doorways around the hall, by the time many of them had reached them they had reverted into whatever monster they were before Meteora had gotten her hands on them.

"We're saved!" Feomar shouted "for Mewni! For the queen!"

The cry went up among the remaining men, Tom and River even joined in as a wave of ecstatic joy passed over them all. River couldn't believe it, they were alive. _Moonpie!_ He dropped his sword and ran back to her. "Sweetheart, are you still with us?" he cradled her head lovingly

"Always River" she looked at him strangely "please, I'll be fine, find our daughter"

 _Star._ "At once my queen" he kissed her forehead and got back to his feet "Feomar! Tom! With me! The rest of you, get the queen out of here now!"

A chorus of ayes indicated the order was heard and River retrieved his sword from the floor. He looked across the hall and picked out Stars two young friends, _and… a giant corpse apparently._

"Come on, where Stars friends are Star can't be far" he motioned to Tom and Feomar and made his way across the hall at a brisk pace.


	30. Right Behind You: Chapter 29

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 29

Abandoned Sanctuary

Marcos POV

 _Star._

Marco watched Star through his stolen eyes. He wanted to call out to her, to tell her to run, to get away as fast as she could and don't look back. Most of all he wanted his feelings back, that warm glow he had felt whenever he pictured her, the smile that spread over his face when she called his name. _But that's all gone now._ He felt hollowed out, like he had nothing left to give.

He looked on in horror as Star led his demonic captor on a merry chase around the hall, constantly flinging spells at his implacable shell. "Please stop this" he hung his head dejectedly "I've already lost, you don't need to hurt her" he called out

 _"Oh but I do Marco"_ the voice echoed around him

"Why!" he cried out in anger "just leave! Take your new body and go and do whatever you want! Just leave her alone!" Marco screamed as he saw Star knocked off her feet and sprawl on the floor, unmoving.

 _"If I leave her alive, you'll always have hope"_ it hissed _"and I'm not about to let that put my freedom in jeopardy"_

Marco saw himself approach Stars prone form and fell to his knees "I'm begging you, leave her out of this!" he screamed into the light. The voice ignored him. His body reached its tentacle out and grasped Star by the throat as it lifted her bodily into the air. "NO! STOP!" Marcos voice was ragged as he raged at his uselessness.

Star opened her eyes slowly and Marco saw the panic in her face as she realized what was happening. She clawed at the tentacle with her free hand and kicked out trying to hit Monster arm, but he held her away and her flailing legs met nothing but empty air. With her throat clamped she wasn't able to summon any spells to aid her. Monster arm slowly tightened his grip, Stars eyes began to bulge in their sockets as the pressure increased. "Ma.." she gasped "mar..coo" she forced his name out as the life was slowly crushed from her. _She's going to die, do something!_

Time slowed to a stop for Marco as the thought rocked him to his very core. _I'm not going to stand here and let that happen!_ He ground his teeth together as he felt a cold rage bubble up from within him, all his pain, his helplessness, his anger, hatred, what Monster arm had done to his friends and to his heart consumed him in a boiling sea of emotion. "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" he screamed as tears spilled from his eyes "YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER TOO!"

Rivers POV

"You girl! Where is Star!" River shouted at the girl with the strange green hair, she was trying to extract her sword from the giant corpses thigh muscle. She ceased her struggles and looked up at him in surprise

"She went through there your highness" Kelly quickly pointed at one of the archways, "please hurry, she was looking for Marco!"

River followed her finger and nodded. He noticed Eclipsa laying unmoving close by. _What happened here..?_ He shook his head, there would be time for questions later. "Feomar, check on Eclipsa"

"Yes my liege"

"Tom, you're with me" he looked at the boy for a moment, he was a mess, but he'd done well today. River would mention it to Wrathmelior and David, they should be proud to have a son like him, _he'll make a fine king of Underworld one day_ he thought. "Come on!"

They set off at a run towards the archway.

Stars POV

Star felt herself being lifted into the air. _Is this what it's like to die?_ she wondered briefly, before she realized she could barely breathe. She opened her eyes and saw Monster arm standing in front of her, his arm wrapped around her throat, she struggled, kicking and clawing at him as she choked in each gasp of precious air. The blood from her wounds dripped on to the floor below her as she squirmed. The thing that was Marco was smiling at her, amused at her futile attempts to free herself.

Star felt the tentacle wrap a little tighter and clenched her neck muscles in panic, trying to keep her airway open just enough to keep herself alive. "Ma.." she managed to gasp "Mar..coo". _Please hear me, I know you're still in there, come back to me._

"Star!" Star heard a voice cry out, it sounded like her father, she forced herself to look over Marcos shoulder at the archway and saw her dad and Tom standing there in shock. She looked at them with pleading eyes.

"No! Marco stop!" Tom screamed. Monster arm looked over his shoulder and grinned

"Look Star, dinner is here" he turned back to Star and tightened his hold again.

Star could feel herself suffocating, her face tingled as her blood circulation was cut off and she felt herself blacking out.

Suddenly air flooded her lungs and her body heaved it in involuntarily. _What?_ Monster arm still held her aloft, but the tentacle had released its pressure almost completely. Something had changed, Marco was as still as the statues that lined the great hall. Star noticed his other hand was trembling and beads of sweat had gathered on his forehead. _Marco?_ Hope filled her for a moment, _was Marco doing this somehow?_

"S..Star" Marcos voice was strained "I can't.. I can't hold him off much longer.."

Tears filled Stars eyes as she realized that Marco had just done the impossible, he'd wrestled control of his body back from a demon, he'd just saved her life. "Marco.." she whispered

River and Tom were running to her now, sword and hands aflame. "No dad! Tom! Wait!" she cried, they skidded to a halt as she raised her hand palm up. She looked at Marco again "how.." she started but Marco cut her off before she could finish.

"N.. no time. Do it.. now" Marco pleaded

she realized what he was asking her to do as a cold ball of dread settled in her stomach "No Marco! I can save you! Fight it!" she wept

"Can't… save. Too far.. gone now. Please. He… he's too strong" Marco was losing the fight, sweat was pouring off him now as he forced Monster arm in check for just a little longer. "Please" he finished quietly

Star felt her heart shatter as she was forced to consider killing the boy she'd come to love so dearly. Precious seconds passed as Star weighed her choice and came to the only conclusion that she could. _I have to stop him now, before he kills everyone._ She met his eyes as her tears fell like rain on to the stone floor below, the corners of his lips curved upwards and he gave her a tight nod.

 _Am I really going to do this.._ despair welled up in Star as she grasped her wand tightly, she levelled it at Marcos beautiful face. "I love you Marco" she whispered. _I'll always remember you, I promise._

 **"Dagger Cryst.. hrk!"** Star choked off as the tentacle suddenly slammed back into full pressure. _Oh no,_ her despair threatened to drown her, _I took too long!_ She fought for air once again as Monster arm glared at her

"You sentimental fool. You could have stopped me but instead you're going to die, and then I'll kill everybody you've ever loved. Just. Like. Marco" he hissed

Suddenly he roared in anger and stumbled forwards, he kept his hold firm on Star but she saw Tom, hands still aflame. He attacked again with another fireball, Monster arms clothing was alight and he screeched in pain as his back cooked. His attention drifted.

"Star!" River yelled

She looked at her dad who threw his sword end over end towards her. She reached out for the hilt and just managed to grasp it as it flew past her. _Forgive me Marco._ She pointed the sword at his chest, closed her eyes and thrust with all her strength. She almost screamed as she felt the sword meet flesh, she kept pushing as far as it would go and released the hilt. Silence reigned for a brief moment as she felt the tentacle slowly drop her to the floor and release her.

She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to see what she'd done.. _but I have to._ Slowly she opened her eyes. Marco was on his knees, the sword had severed his heart, but he was still alive for the moment. His arm had returned to its normal form and he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Star" he whispered as he fell backwards.

 _What have I done_. Star dropped to her knees and cradled Marcos head as he lay, his lifeblood smeared her dress as she clutched at him in horror. Suddenly a red light shone down upon them, a familiar light, a light only the two of them would understand. _The blood moon.._. _I failed him, he saved me and I failed him._ "Marco" she sobbed quietly "I'm so sorry"

"Shhh" Marco put his finger to her lips and smiled through watery eyes "it's okay. It's okay. This isn't your fault" he soothed. Star felt her walls break and she sobbed as she stroked Marcos cheek. Stars tears mixed with the blood from her head wound as they fell on to his face in large drops, mixing with his own vitae as it poured from numerous cuts. "Forgive me" he breathed.

"Always" she leant forward and kissed him, she felt his chest fall for the final time and her heart finally broke. She screamed, raw, ragged emotion echoed around the hall as she cradled Marcos body.

River and Tom, who until then had hung back out of respect came forward and knelt beside Star and Marco now. River put his hand on his daughters shoulder and squeezed in comfort as he silently grieved with her. Tom looked down at Marco, he grasped his hand tightly and began to cry quietly "goodbye bro".

Kelly and Pony came running through the archway then. They both stopped dead when they saw their friends knelt over Marcos body. "No" Kelly said with a sob as she ran to the others, she skidded to her knees and reached out for Marcos arm "no!" she cried, as her tears joined the others knelt there. Pony came next, she nuzzled Marcos shoulder, mascara running and with rainbow sobs she said "goodbye earth turd".

"Star" River said after a suitable amount of time had passed "Star we need to move him, we need to take him back to the castle" he shook her arm. She sniffed as fresh tears scored their way down her cheeks, she nodded. "Look away sweetheart, I have to remove the sword" River said somberly, Star refused to look away as it was pulled from his chest, _I'm the one who put it there_ she sobbed quietly. As a group they stood, and with unspoken agreement each took their place beside Marcos body, they lifted him from the floor and slowly they carried him from that dark place and took him home one last time.


	31. Right Behind You: The Final Chapter

**Right Behind You**

Chapter 30

Hall of Repose

Stars POV

Star hadn't left Marco's side since they'd brought him to the hall, the great rotunda lay within the castle and had served as funerary parlor to the royal family for generations. The entire circumference was lined with great stained glass windows, beautifully crafted to show the history of Mewni kingdom, and the ceiling itself was carved from one giant piece of purest transparent crystal. Light refracted through it and created a beautiful and peaceful illumination during the day, but it was evening now and the light had faded. Star had demanded to be left alone with Marco. She had refused all offers of food or water and the serving staff knew by now not to try offering, she wasn't sure how long had passed since they'd lay him down on the altar, time had ceased to have any meaning for her in this place.

Marco's body lay upon the great stone altar at the halls centre, the flag of Mewni had been laid upon it before his body had been placed there, _an honor_ her father had said. Star stared at Marco's face, he had been cleaned up and dressed in a knights heraldry before being brought here. _He looks so peaceful.. like he's just sleeping_.. _like he's just going to wake up at any moment._ She reached out to touch his cheek gently and more tears fell as she relived the moment she killed him, as she'd done a thousand times since it had happened. The guilt was almost too much for her to bear.

She heard footsteps approach from the sept and sighed. _What now?_ She turned and opened her mouth to tell whoever it was to go away, to let her grieve in peace. She didn't even start the sentence as she saw her mother stood there, still bandaged across the abdomen where the spear had pierced her body, but otherwise in good health, she'd been lucky. Moon gave Star a small smile "Sweetheart.. it's been two days.."

Star wanted to scream at her, to blame her for everything that had happened, but she knew it would accomplish nothing, it would only disgrace Marco's memory and drive a wedge between them, _Marco wouldn't want that_. With a deep breath she pushed the feeling down and shook her head "I know what you're going to say mom, and I'm telling you no, not yet"

"Star he can't lie here forever" Moon gave her a sorrowful look "no matter how much we wish otherwise, and we need to inform his parents.." she looked worried "it's bad enough that we haven't already"

"Just.. one more day. Please mom" Star pleaded softly as she watched her mother through tear filled eyes

Moon didn't answer, instead she rushed to her and gathered her up in her arms, Star began to sob as she relaxed in her mothers embrace. "Okay, one more day" she whispered to her as she stroked her hair "but please get some rest Star, you haven't slept for four days"

"Okay I promise, but I'll sleep here" Star sniffed as she wiped her eyes and fought to stop crying behind her mothers back.

Moon frowned but didn't argue with her, knowing she wouldn't be persuaded otherwise if the roles were reversed and River lay there instead of Marco. She took a deep breath and let Star go. Moon reached out and took her daughters hands gently, she said the words she'd been putting off since Star had sequestered herself in here, "Forgive me"

The words hit Star like a bolt of lightning, the memory of Marco's last words to her played in her mind as her lip trembled. Tense seconds passed as Star brought her breathing back under control and she slowly nodded, "Always" her voice broke as she said it, knowing that Marco wouldn't want her to blame anybody, least of all her family, for what had happened. Moon smiled through her own relieved tears and kissed Stars forehead softly before walking over to Marco's body, she closed her eyes as she squeezed his hand for a moment. She let go and turned to walk back towards the sept archway.

Before Moon walked through she turned back to Star, her voice cracked slightly as she said "He would have made a fine king"

Star smiled at her mother briefly as she felt her emotions threaten to break her again, she gave her mom a small nod, not trusting herself to speak, before Moon left her in peace once more. _He would've been a great king_ Star thought to herself _because he would have been my king_. Tears fell again and this time, she didn't try to stop them.

 _* Time Skip - Several Hours*_

Stars eyes fluttered open as she woke suddenly and her heart thudded in her chest before she recalled where she was. She'd fallen asleep on the side of the altar, head in her arms with one hand reaching out and resting on Marco's. _Not a dream then_ she squeezed her eyes shut as the painful reality sunk in once again. She snapped them open again as she realized something was different, there was a faint light, even though it was the middle of the night and none of the candelabras were alight.

Star lifted her head and glanced at Marco, she put her hand to her mouth in surprise. He still lay there, peaceful and unmoving, but his body was bathed in a warm red glow. Stars eyes followed the shaft of ruby light to the one of the stained-glass windows that lined the walls. She frowned. _The blood moon?_

Before she could even begin to wonder why the moon had shown itself once more the stained-glass windows around her were pierced, one by one, by lances of the familiar red light, and one by one they joined the first beam as they each settled upon the body of Marco Diaz. Star stood absolutely still, frozen, afraid to move or do anything that may shatter whatever was happening. Her heart was thumping in her chest as she swallowed and the tiniest sliver of hope lodged itself inside her, "please.. bring him back" she called hesitantly to the empty hall, her voice echoed back to her softly as tears coursed down her cheeks "I'll do anything.. just, bring him back.." she called out again.

Nothing happened for a few moments and Star wondered whether she was being foolish, _it's a moon for Mewni's sake, what's it going to do, orbit him!_ She thought, angry with herself for getting her hopes up. She was about to leave and ask her mother to come and see for herself when the beams in every window suddenly went black, leaving Star standing in the darkness, unable to see a thing until her eyes adjusted to the sudden absence of light.

Star bottom lip shook with suppressed emotion as she realized nothing had happened, _just for a moment I thought.._ she clenched her fists and balled them into her eyes as she felt herself tear up again. _Stupid moon. Stupid myth!_ "What was the point in you! How is this bound for eternity!?" She lashed out at the empty hall, her voiced echoed back to her over and over again "eternity.. eternity.. eternity.." it tailed off. _And_ _look where eternity got us.._ she thought with a sharp pang of grief.

Red light suddenly exploded everywhere and Star couldn't stop her eyes closing defensively at the instant change. She squinted through her eyelids and saw the entire hall glowing in the same ruby red that had lit up Marco, she looked up at the crystal roof in amazement. The colour was intense, it shimmered through the giant gemstone like it was alive, undulating with a life all of it's own. As she watched in disbelief, the light focused, coalescing into a single blazing column of the purest, most beautiful red she'd ever seen. A deep thrum pervaded the air. Star watched as it crossed the hall and surrounded the altar, and with it Marco's body, she could still see his silhouette within the shaft of light. She cried out in shock as she saw Marco's cheek marks light up and pierce the ruby light, they shone purest white, their shape that of the crescent moon, she held her hands to her ears tightly as the bass tremble grew in strength. _The symbol of the blood moon.. cheek marks only react like that around magic.._ the thoughts whirled through her head rapidly as she fought her rising, irrational hope, and failed when she noticed her own heart marks were glowing painfully bright too.

The blazing column exploded soundlessly and with no warning. Star screamed and dropped to her knees, head covered in surprise as the light rushed outwards from the altar in a wave of intangible red mist, before evaporating into nothingness.

Star slowly opened her eyes and looked around cautiously, she could barely see. Darkness had returned with a vengeance and she blinked bright imprints from her eyes as they adjusted once more to the night. She rushed over to where the altar was from memory and blindly groped at the silhouette of Marco's prone form, her fingers brushed his hand and she gripped it tightly, daring to hope for a moment that he might squeeze hers back, that against all odds he'd been brought back. As her eyesight returned to normal she noticed a soft glow, turning, she watched the crescent moons on Marco's cheeks slowly fade into invisibility once more as she lifted Marco's hand to her cheek in despair.

 _* Time Skip – Several Hours - Marcos POV*_

"Where.. were am I?" Marco said groggily, his voice sounded strange to his ears, like sound was being deadened. He felt as if he was floating, but it was peaceful, relaxing even.

 _"You're in the realm of magic"_ a sweet voice answered with a trill

Marcos eyes snapped open and he looked up at the creature that had spoken to him. A beautiful unicorn, with a butterfly mark on it's hindquarters stared back at him with its head cocked to one side.

"The realm of magic..." he trailed off as his eyes widened in surprise "wait a minute, this is where Star was when she was sleep.. flying!" he pushed himself to his feet as the gold liquid he'd been floating in slowly dripped off him "you're not taking my memories!" he raised his arms in a combat stance.

 _"You're not actually here silly"_ the unicorn laughed softly _"your soul is"_

Marco gawped at the unicorn in disbelief "my.. my soul?" he asked as he lowered his guard again.

 _"Yes. You know, your immortal spirit?"_

"I know what a soul is!" Marco shook his head "I just.. I don't believe it"

 _"Oh. Well you're here aren't you?"_ The unicorn said matter of factly _"come on, we don't have all day"_

"What do you mean we don't have all day?" Marco asked suspiciously "I'm obviously dead so it's not like I have anything else to do today"

 _"Just follow me"_ the unicorn shook her mane and snorted with impatience as she trotted off, Marco followed slowly after a few seconds, keeping his distance.

"So uh.. how did I get here?" he asked quietly

 _"You'll see"_ the unicorn replied enigmatically

"O...k" he muttered "because that's not creepy at all.." he looked again at the butterfly mark that stood proud on it's hindquarters. _Butterfly.. Star?_ "What's that mark on you?" he asked

 _"My creator. She who made me"_ the unicorn replied

"Was it.. Star Butterfly?" Marco asked hopefully, trying to recall if Star had mentioned this creature, then again her memories had been fragmented when she'd returned.

The unicorn didn't respond.

After a few minutes of walking they came to a great waterfall, pouring the same golden surf that they had just waded through. In fact from what Marco could see the entire landscape was covered in the golden liquid, there was no end and no beginning. _Ironic_ he thought.

 _"Walk through"_ the unicorn looked at him and back to the waterfall

Marco eyed the flowing water with unease "what's on the other side?" he asked, not unreasonably

 _"The reason you're here"_ the unicorn answered " _isn't that enough?"_

"I guess..." Marco started "ow!" he didn't get a chance to continue, the unicorn had walked behind him and kicked him, albeit gently for a horses kick, in the back, launching him through the sheet of gold. He stumbled through with a splutter and landed on his hands and knees on the other side of the flow. He lifted his head and looked around, he'd been pushed through into.. _into what?_ he thought as his jaw dropped open in amazement.

He scrambled to his feet as his eyes tried to process what he was seeing, all about him string thin strands of light whipped and curled, in varying colours and shades. When they met another string of light they bounced off each other, as if they were magnets with the same poles. _No wait.. not all of them,_ he watched a single string touch another and wrap itself around it, until their entire lengths were entwined. He noticed a couple of them now, _although compared to how many are floating in here.. it seems to be pretty damn rare._

 _"Do you see?"_ a voice boomed from all around him, Marco winced at the sudden volume

"Do I..? What am I supposed to see?" Marco asked, confused

 _"Ugh.. Sometimes I don't know why I bother with you people"_ the voice boomed in annoyance _"do you see the strands?"_

"Of course I can see the strands they're everywhere, how can I not see them" Marco frowned at what he considered to be a stupid question

 _"Find yours"_ the voice commanded _"you will know it when you see it"_

 _Find mine? One of these things is mine?_ Marco pulled a face "seriously? There's like a million of them in here!" he called out

 _"If you ever wish to leave this place, you will do as I say young fool"_ the voice boomed once more

 _Star.._ the name pierced the confusion and had his heart thumping hard."When you say leave this place..?" Marco dared to hope

 _"We shall see. Now find your strand"_

Marco sighed and began to push through the surrounding light strings, he found he could touch them but that it was like grasping smoke, ephemeral, like you knew it was there but couldn't hold on to it no matter how much you tried to. After a few minutes of pushing forwards he came across a clearing in the shoal of strings. He edged out in the circle the strings had left as they weaved and spun around him, he felt like he was in the eye of a storm as he gazed in wonder at the awe inspiring sight. _It's like the Aurora Borealis and an Aquarium all in one.._

Marco froze as he watched a lone red strand dart into the clearing, _no wait, not one.. two_ he squinted as he made out the two red strands wrapped about one another. His hand reached out without conscious thought. _Well.. I guess that's my strand?_ He allowed his hand to pull him towards the dancing strings. As he drew closer he noticed one strand had been severed, close to one end, the two ends hung limply off the second string and the length of it was dull and unlit, unlike it's partner. He reached out and closed his fist around them.

 _"Bring it to me"_ the voice filled the cavern once more as the strands of light at the edge of the eye before Marco parted and formed an arched tunnel, stretching into the distance.

Marco took a deep breath and stepped into the glowing tunnel, the walls pulsed with the light of the strands hypnotically and Marco felt as if he was in a dream as he traversed the length of it. Eventually he saw a darkness further on, _I guess that's the end?_ he thought to himself as he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. The strands of light faded and disappeared entirely as he reached the exit. He was stood in a large chamber, the walls around him were carved in bas-relief with intertwining symbols, most prominent of which was a crescent moon. The floor itself was a huge mosaic, with a small pedestal sprouting up from the floor, carved in the shape of a crescent moon lay at the center. Thousands of lines reached out across the cavernous space, they interwove and spread apart, but every single one of them joined with another before the end of their string, it was staggeringly beautiful in its complexity and Marco stood with his mouth hanging open as he struggled to take it all in. "What.. *is* this place?" he asked with wonder in his voice.

 _"What you have just traversed is known as the hall of fate"_ the voice returned, softer now _"_ _this"_ the voice paused _"is the chamber of the soul bonded"_

Marco swallowed "and.. who are *you*?"

 _"You know for someone who prides himself on his test scores you're not exactly the brightest of the bunch are you"_ the voice laughed

"You try dying and answering a pop quiz" Marco retorted, annoyed

The voice continued to laugh for a moment before falling to silence. _"Marco Diaz. Look upon me"_ the gravitas in the tone caused Marco to gulp. A grinding sound from above caught his attention and he tilted his head upwards.

 _That's.. that's not possible_ Marco frowned as he saw the origin of the voice. "You can't be that"

 _"What you think magical celestial bodies aren't allowed to talk?"_ the voice answered sarcastically, _"don't be so small minded child"_

The grinding had been a stone slot in the roof pulling back, revealing a great pane of glass, etched with a crescent moon, and through it shone a huge red orb, it's baleful light cast it's glow across the pedestal at the centre of the room. "So.. you're the blood moon" _this is so insane._

 _"Correct"_ the voice replied

"Why am I here?" Marco asked

 _"You have a choice, thanks to your bond"_

"A choice? What choice?" he fought to keep his voice steady, the sheer madness of his situation was beginning to take its toll on him

 _"When I choose two souls to bind, their fates are already determined. Your fate was stolen from you"_ the voice replied

"Stolen? How?"

 _"It was not your time to die"_ Marco's heart was thumping in his chest as he realized what the voice was saying

"You're saying I can go back?" he replied, trying and failing to keep the hope out of his voice

 _"When two souls are bonded by my providence, a piece of them is taken from them and given to the other, so that you each carry a part of the other within yourselves for the rest of your lives._ _The spell that was used upon you damaged your soul, a spirit is not meant to exist without the capacity for love, it is an affront to nature. When the soul with whom you are bonded mixed her life blood with yours as you lay dying, she unknowingly allowed the healthy part of your soul within her to begin overwriting the damage done to yours. The bonding magic is old and powerful, as indeed am I Marco Diaz, in healing your spirit it can also heal your body.. if you so choose"_ the voice finished. Marco stood in silence for a moment as he absorbed what he had been told.

"I nearly got my friends killed.. I nearly got *Star* killed. All because I was too stubborn and too foolish to listen to her in the first place. She deserves better than that... She deserves better than me" he said, tears filling his eyes "maybe.. maybe it's better this way"

 _"Is that what you think?"_ the voice cried incredulously _"you think I choose to bond two souls because one of them is an idiot? You're all idiots! You all do insane things in the name of love, honestly I wonder how you manage to survive as a species.."_ it trailed off " _but.. that's what love is. You did what you did out of love, the need to protect, to keep the one you love safe. This is not something to feel guilty for Marco Diaz. I would not have bonded you to her otherwise"_ it added softly _"she needs you, as you need her. Look upon me and know the truth"_ it commanded

Marco looked up at the red orb again and found himself looking through a portal that was not unlike the seeing eye spell. He grit his teeth as he recognized his body, laid out on some sort of altar, the Mewni flag draped underneath him. _Wow.. I really am dead._ He noticed Star sat beside him, _she looks terrible_ he thought with a pang of guilt, she hadn't slept for days he could see that. She was crying quietly, one hand stroked his hair softly as her other hand held his tightly. He felt his heart break as he watched her grieve, her sadness was almost too much for him to bear, finally he called out "enough.. please". The portal snapped shut, leaving Marco standing under the ruby orb once more.

 _"Your choice Marco Diaz?"_ the voice asked

"Send me back" he said, this time with no hesitation.

 _"Place your strand upon the pedestal"_

Marco walked over to the carved sculpture and lay the strand he'd captured upon the top. He took a step back as the blood moons light focused on the pedestal once more, a soft hum could be heard as the light intensified to the point where Marco had to shield his eyes lest he be blinded. Suddenly the light winked out, and the red glow settled once more. Marco looked at the joined strand and saw the two ends of the broken line knit themselves back together and as the join healed the string lit up from within.

 _"It is done. You are whole once again"_ the voice said reverently

Marco didn't feel any different, he looked down at himself and back up at the orb "uh.. so how do I get back?"

The voice sighed in annoyance and Marco felt himself fall as darkness took him.

 _Stars POV_

Star watched the dawn light creep through the stained glass windows with bleary eyes, she hadn't slept after the blood moon had made an appearance, she kept hoping that it had meant something, that Marco was going to wake up and all would be right with the world. _That's not how it works though is it_ she thought sadly _it was just a reminder that I failed him, and now I've lost him forever._

She flexed the fingers that held Marco's hand, she hadn't let go the entire night and they were stiff. _Mom and the others will be here soon._ More tears surfaced as she knew she was going to have to let him go. She unclasped his hand and brushed his hair out of the way as she leant over him and kissed him on the forehead tenderly. "Goodbye Marco. You were my best friend, my soul mate. I.. love you" she finished in a whisper. Her tears fell from her cheeks and splashed on to his face.

She sat beside him for a few more minutes, waiting as the first rays of multi-coloured sunlight slowly crept over his face, she stood and wiped her eyes, feeling guilty that she'd have to leave him, even for a few moments.

 _Wait._ Her mind shouted at her. _Wait!_ She struggled to understand why her mind was racing, her eyes darted over Marco's body again, looking for anything different. _There!_ She'd almost missed it in the sunlight, Marco's cheek marks were glowing, the crescent moons just noticeable in the coloured light being cast on his face. She watched with trepidation as they grew brighter, until they were so bright it hurt her eyes to look upon them, and then just as suddenly they faded once more. _No.. not again_ her heart cried out in anguish as the sliver of hope died once again. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands as the pain wracked her with sobs.

"Star"

Star's breath caught in her throat as she froze

"Star"

 _No I didn't imagine it.._ she looked up at the altar, Marco was leaning on one arm, looking right back at her with concern writ across his features. A smile slowly spread over his face and tears filled his eyes as he saw hers widen in disbelief. She didn't say anything, she was so fast Marco didn't even have time to sit up before she'd launched herself at him and wrapped herself around him in an embrace so tight that it cut off the circulation to his limbs.

"Uh Star.. your horns, are poking me" he gasped

"Take em off" she whispered with a smile as she cried tears of joy on his chest

Marco took her headband off and returned the embrace fully. "I'm so sorry Star.." he choked on his words as his a hurricane of emotions poured through him

She shook her head tightly as her tears drenched his hoodie "no" she said softly "you're back, that's all that matters. I thought I'd lost you forever"

"Actually.. I have you to thank for that, coming back that is" he smiled as he kissed the top of her head

"Me..? I didn't save you..."

"Yes you did Star, in more ways than you can imagine. Have I got a story to tell you" he pulled away slightly and smiled down at her

"I can't wait to hear it" she lifted her head and caught his lips, her hand pulled the back of his head into the kiss and he eagerly returned it.

After a few minutes they finally separated again, breathing heavily, Marco stroked Stars cheek and placed his forehead against hers "I love you" he said softly, his eyes filled again as he felt it within him.

"I love you too" she breathed as she pulled him into another long kiss

"Ahem"

Star and Marco froze. They pulled apart quickly and Star saw her mother stood in the sept, and behind Moon stood River, Tom and all their friends. They were all gawping at the sight before them. Star looked back to her mom and saw Moons eyes filled with tears, she smiled at her daughter.

Tom let out a huge whoop and the whole group rushed around Moon, shouting and laughing as they bundled into Star and Marco with hugs and tears in their eyes. Star took a moment to gaze up through the crystal roof as the others told their stories and Marco gasped or laughed at the appropriate points. _Thank you_ she thought silently _thank you for bringing him back._

A brief flash of red washed over her in response and she smiled, before joining the others in their merriment once again.

 **The End**

 ****Authors Note****

 **Phwoar what an absurdly long final chapter eh! We're finally done! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it, it's been a journey. Many thanks to all my followers and reviewers, your words kept me going, it's much appreciated as always. I will have another story coming soon, a request by a follower to write an AU based around their idea so keep an eye out for that one, it's interesting to say the least.**

 **Of course any comments or criticisms are always fairly taken, even if the story is over, so please feel free to drop me a message or a review if you have something you wished I'd done differently or just to say you enjoyed it.**


End file.
